


Жизнь, танец и любовь

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Bisexual Male Character, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Idiots in Love, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Our Times, Our universe, Psychologi, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: Их жизнь — балет. Их любовь — танец. Но есть ещё и притяжение между танцующими, которое может как вознести на недостижимые прежде высоты, так и разрушить весь их мир. Что будет, если однажды это притяжение возникнет между теми, кого за их танец называют светом и тьмой, ангелом и демоном, эльфом и драконом?Предупреждение 1: Произведение содержит слэш без эротики, любящих аффектировать эмоции и живущих балетом героев, здравомыслящую и спокойную второстепенную героиню, которая не озабочена брачно-семейно-любовным желаниями. Современность, реалистика, все персонажи и события вымышлены, никаких намёков на реально существовавших и существующих людей нет.Предупреждение 2: В балете не понимаю ничего, он мне просто нравится, а вся информация почерпнута из интервью танцовщиков и хореографов, статей балетных критиков, бесед балетоманов на соответствующих форумах и вопросов тем интернет-знакомым, кто в балете, возможно, не особо разбирается, но всё же способен отличить батман от батю.Книга завершена! Выложен ознакомительный фрагмент, главы 1-4 (1/2 главы 4) из 7. Продолжение у меня на форуме: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/voronova/-t227.html





	1. — 1 —

Осенний вечер стремительно катился в ночь, началась дождевая морось, ветер становился всё сильнее и холоднее, но светловолосый и голубоглазый парень с приятными, гармоничными чертами лица, высокий, ладный, колдовски грациозный, шёл по улице, не замечая ни этих изменений, ни того, как чуждо и вызывающе выглядит его дорогая, строгая и элегантная одежда в этом районе старых потрёпанных общаг и хрущёвок. Да и идеально прямая осанка, царственная посадка головы были здесь вызовом, несообразностью.  
— Мне двадцать пять лет и шесть месяцев, — бормотал парень по-шведски. — Двадцать пять. Почти двадцать шесть.  
Парень рассмеялся горько, отчаянно.  
Возраст — понятие очень относительное. Даже сейчас, в начале XXI века.  
Для большинства в двадцать пять жизнь только начинается. Окончен колледж, завершены стажировки и появилась первая полноценная работа, перестали бить в голову гормоны подростковой гиперсексуальности и начались первые настоящие любовные, а не трахательные отношения. И пройдёт лет десять, а гораздо чаще пятнадцать, пока и работа, и любовные связи дозреют до понятий «стабильность» и «семья»: закончатся разъезды по городам и смена романов, жизнь упорядочится, выкристаллизуется, сложится, появятся постоянные должности на работе и партнёры в любви, захочется детей, домик и сад.  
Для многих двадцать пять — начало колледжа, первая серьёзность, когда завершились искания себя, смена интересов и размышления о том, чего хочешь в жизни. Люди попутешествовали, посмотрели мир, попробовали разные виды хобби и секса, пережгли лишние эмоции в разнообразных бурных романах, и теперь занялись образованием, карьерой и накоплением опыта серьёзных связей, чтобы лет через десять или, всё чаще, через пятнадцать, создать себе стабильность, карьеру, семью и работу.  
Но есть и те, для кого двадцать пять — это вершина жизни, дальше всё будет стремительно и неотвратимо падать в закат, чтобы через десять лет, и очень, очень, очень редко у кого через пятнадцать, превратить в никому не нужное старьё.  
Точнее, жизнь как таковая не закончится, можно будет получать новое образование или инвестировать накопления в чей-то бизнес, или открывать свой, заводить романы, семью, детей не хуже всех своих ровесников. Но кому и зачем нужна эта бюргерская благодать, когда ты пятнадцать лет, а то и двадцать был богом?  
Балетная карьера начинается в восемнадцать, года два уходит на «дорогу в звёзды», затем лет пятнадцать сияния, а после пустота. Это в среднем. Кто-то взлетает на вершины небосвода и царит в мире танца сразу после выпускного экзамена балетной школы, лет в семнадцать-восемнадцать, другие добираются до высот аж в двадцать два, третьи навечно остаются безликим фоном для звёзд, в лучшем случае — друзьями и подружками главных героев и героинь танцуемого произведения.  
Но все в тридцать пять лет, редко кто в сорок оказываются на свалке. Танец — привилегия юности.  
— И не надо говорить, что хореограф или учитель — это тоже очень ценно! — заорал парень для безлюдной и слабоосвещённой городской улицы.  
Крик никто не услышал, все сидели по домам, не было желающих выходить из тепла, света и семейного уюта в безлюдную густую темноту поздней осени, в холод и влажную промозглую пасмурность. А если бы и услышали — кто поймёт шведский за пределами Швеции? Да и в Швеции парня мало кто понял бы, официальный шведский и диалект шведского, на котором он кричал, сильно отличались.  
«Небеса понимают всё», — мысленно сказал себе парень.  
Но сегодня у Небес явно был выходной. «Или они взяли отпуск два года назад и до сих пор не вернулись к работе», — вздохнул парень. А как ещё было объяснить, что он, Алекс Лундберг, звезда Королевского балета Швеции, постоянно приглашаемый то в Ковент-Гарден, то в Венский театр, то в Пале-Гранье, то в Гамбург и в Метрополитен-Опера, мёрзнет под дождевой моросью в безвестном провинциальном городишке страны третьего мира.  
Строго говоря, безвестным городок не был — во всяком случае, в мире классического балета. Местная балетная школа и городской театр, в котором стажировались выпускники школы, исправно поставляли в Западную Европу и Северную Америку танцовщиков, многие из которых были в первом составе ведущих театров. Не только эта школа и этот театр отметились, конечно, хватало и других, начиная со знаменитой Академии Русского Балета имени Вагановой и не менее знаменитого Мариинского театра. Но и этот городок внёс немалый вклад в пополнение как Мариинского театра с Большим, так в заполнение балетных вакансий всех театров мира. Березельский балет — это достаточно уважаемое имя не только в России.  
Однако сам Березельск не радовал. Серый, малокомфортный, унылый, грязноватый, он был похож на декорации в фильмы в жанре постапокалипсиса. Алекс прекрасно понимал тех, кто при первой же возможности удирает из этого города со всех ног как минимум в Москву и в Петербург. И столь же прекрасно понимал, почему никто из уехавших не хочет Березельск даже вспоминать, не то что сюда возвращаться. Хотя многие присылали деньги школе и театру. Как будто отгораживались пожертвованиями от березельской жизни, возводили между собой и прошлым крепкую стену.  
«Я на их месте сделал бы то же самое», — думал Алекс.  
Приезжать в Березельск не было никакого смысла. Не танцевать же здесь в самом-то деле. Алексу хватало рассказов о театре со сквозняками, ржавыми душевыми и столовой с отвратительной едой. Да и что тут могут заплатить?  
Но в Березельске учился и стажировался Олег. Алекс думал, что, приехав сюда, он сможет понять, почему Олег такой… Такой…  
«Такой больной на всю голову говнюк», — прозвучал в голове Алекса голос Тали Лунгиной, кукольно-хорошенькой большеглазой блондинки, самой блистательной дебютантки Шведского Королевского балета прошлого сезона и партнёрши Алекса по «Лебединому Озеру». А ещё партнёрши Олега по «Ромео и Джульетте».  
Таля говорила, что в Березельске Алекс ничего не найдёт. Он попытался возразить, сказал, что Таля никогда не была в Березельске, и даже не знает, где на карте России его искать.  
— Я жила и училась в другом Muhosransk'e, — зарычала на это Таля, — и потому могу заверить, что все они одинаковы. Поэтому не теряй время на «Жизель» в Большом, никому там это не надо, а поехали в Чикаго танцевать «Сильфиду». Ты — лучший Джеймс этого столетия, директор Балет Джоффри готов лично раскатать тебе красную дорожку от площади Густава-Адольфа до Стейт-стрит, и я не собираюсь просрать такой шанс доказать, насколько я хорошая Сильфида!  
Но Алекс не послушал. Он хотел понять. И хотел уехать. От Олега, от его измен и ревности, от скандалов и безалаберности, от навязчивых угождений и оголтелого эгоцентризма. От его невозможной, воистину бесовской красоты: высокий рост, мощные плечи — до сих пор всем казалось невероятным, что человек такого сложения может делать фантастически высокие, длинные и стремительные прыжки — прямые чёрные волосы до плеч, чёрные глаза, резкие, острые и жёсткие черты лица, белоснежная кожа, которую не брал никакой загар, алые губы. Вампир, демон, наваждение… От прессы и даже от фанатов Алекс тоже хотел уехать. От всего. И главным образом от осознания, что достигнут потолок, возможности исчерпаны, а значит все оставшиеся десять лет сцены придётся быть всего лишь середнячком, который блистает, только пока поблизости нет Олега. И что Алекса Лундберга зовут везде только чтобы угодить Олегу Дронникову, гению и богу современного балета, затмившего всех и вся. «Русский захватчик мировой сцены», «балетный террорист», как его называла пресса, подмял под себя всю Европу одним-единственным выступлением в гала-концерте, который устраивался в честь бывшей британской прима-балерины, а ныне успешного хореографа Джоан Стейн. И это Джоан включила никому не известного танцовщика в программу. Девятнадцатилетний Олег просто внаглую влез к ней на мастер-класс, в женскую репитиционную, и потребовал его посмотреть. И дал право его расстрелять, если мадам не понравится. Как он вообще прошёл в здание театра, где успел разогреть мышцы, осталось загадкой.  
Этого горластого, скандального, готового к драке сумасшедшего было дешевле посмотреть, чем выкинуть при помощи охраны. А после просмотра Джоан взяла дирекцию Ковент-Гарден за горло, требуя срочно сделать для русского туриста рабочую визу и место в её гала-концерте. Идиотов в руководстве театра не было, место Дронников получил.  
И своим выходом в середине постановки похерил весь концерт — после него не хотелось смотреть ни на кого другого.  
Ковент-Гарден был осчастливлен рождением мега-звезды. И обрёл убийственную головную боль. А двадцатитрёхлетний мистер Лундберг, премьер-танцовщик Ковент-Гардена, потерял все свои роли и невесту, с которой была назначена дата свадьбы. Зато обрёл любовника, лишающего его разума и воли, возносящего Алекса на небеса и низвергающего в бездну.  
Олег требовал для Алекса главные роли на лучших сценах, хотя было очевидно, что так, как Олег, Алекс танцевать не может.  
«Так, как Олег Дронников, вообще никто танцевать не может, — говорил Эдвард Стиббо, директор Драматена, родного театра Алекса. — И ещё лет сто не сможет. Такими гениями судьба не часто радует мир. Но не всем быть мировыми звёздами. Кто-то должен быть и премьером главного столичного театра маленькой тихой страны. Танцуй в Стокгольме, открывай свой мастер-класс, тебе уже сейчас это предлагают. И делают это ради тебя, во имя твоего таланта, а не для завлечения Дронникова! Я дам тебе Тристана в "Тристане и Изольде" и Франца в "Коппелии". Век танцовщика короткий, так возьми от него максимум!»  
Стиббо был прав. Кому, как не этому талантливейшему постановщику, видеть истину? Но чтобы принять щедрые предложения, надо было порвать с Олегом. Или смириться с ним с таким, какой он есть: перемежающий клятвы любви с беспорядочным трахом почти всех встречных мужчин и женщин, сменяющий угождение Алексу на равнодушие к нему, всегда и везде видящий только себя, но превозносящий талант Алекса Лундберга. Олег едва не молился на его танцы, и Алекс до озноба и боли страшился той минуты, когда Олег разглядит истинный уровень способностей любовника.  
Надо было уезжать. Необходимо собраться с силами. Требовалось что-то решить и на что-то решиться. А в Россию Олег не поедет ни за что и никогда, даже если будет с ума сходить от тоски и ревности: в прошлом году у него внезапно возникли какие-то проблемы с военкоматом, с отсрочкой от призыва. Олег сначала впал в ярость, называл кого-то мошенниками, крепко ругался, но через минуту махнул рукой, сказал, что всё равно на бывшую родину ехать не собирался, хотел жить только в Европе или в Америке, а потому гори оно всё синим пламенем. Алекс ни тогда в подробности не вникал, ни сейчас, для его главным было то, что в Россию Олегу путь закрыт навсегда. Поэтому Алекс полетел в Москву. И запланировал посмотреть Березельск, благо до него от Москвы всего-то два часа на электричке.  
…Большой театр Алексу понравился, такой вдохновляющий, романтичный! Отличная труппа, очень профессиональная и талантливая, весьма техничная, всё со всеми сработалось с первой и единственной репетиции. И публика была очень милой. Город оказался похуже, слишком суматошный и безалаберный, даже местами напряжённо-злой, но в пределах терпимого — во всяком случае, если терпеть надо недолго.  
А вот в Березельске делать было нечего. Тут не оказалось ничего общего с Олегом. Даже то, что Алекс по навигатору разыскал дом, где когда-то жил Олег, никак не помогло.  
Все Бамфаки действительно одинаковы, теперь Алекс в этом убедился: видел один — можешь сказать, что видел все. Сразу после школьного выпускного экзамена Алекс поехал отдохнуть на север Швеции, хотел тишины и природы. По дороге случилось на целый день застрять в маленьком умирающем призаводском городке. Так вот, Алекс мог навестить Финбёлэ ещё раз: даже если все жители оттуда разбежались в города покрупнее и поперспективнее, то визит ничем не отличался бы от посещения Березельска — такой же нулевой результат.  
«И это было бы положительным балансом», — понял Алекс, увидев, как к нему с решительным и грабительским видом идут четверо гопников. Год жизни в Нью-Йорке, куда Алекс, ради учёбы у Барышникова, рванул сразу после школы, научил верно оценивать перспективы уличных встреч — квартиру пришлось снимать в районе, весьма далёком как от Театрального квартала, так и от безопасности.  
Поэтому Алекс бросился наутёк в сторону более освещённых и людных улиц, надеясь, что сигареты, водка, а то и наркотики сделали гопников не столь выносливыми и быстрыми, чтобы от них нельзя было уйти.  
Надежды не оправдались. Парни оказались весьма резвыми. К тому же гораздо лучше Алекса умели бегать по разбитым тротуарам в полутьме — всё же Бамфак Бамфаку оказался рознь, ни в вымирающем Финбёлэ, ни в нищем и убогом квартале Нью-Йорка таких убитых улиц не было. Алекс дважды споткнулся и шлёпнулся на асфальт, а гопники ни на секунду не затормозили. И светлые, патрулируемые полицией кварталы никак не начинались. Трущобы, в которых прошло детство Олега, и правда оказались ужасны. Но он не говорил, что они такие огромные.  
В довершение всех бед Алекс сбил с ног ковылявшую на костылях девушку с небрежно собранными в хвост рыжими вьющимися волосами. Алекс не успел ни извиниться, ни помочь ей подняться, как девушка стала отбиваться костылём от гопников, умело била снизу вверх по самым уязвимым местам, и даже сама поднялась на ноги. А едва встала, как пустила в ход перцовый струйный баллончик.  
Но шансов на победу всё равно не было. Алекс дёрнул девушку к себе, побуждая заскочить на спину. Та не растерялась, взобралась мгновенно, да ещё и костылём опомнившегося от удара гопника второй раз приложила. Алекс помчался прочь. Девушка была адски тяжелая, спину мгновенно пронзило болью, но не бросать же даму злодеям! Девушка взмахами руки показывала направление, и вскоре они оказались у запертых на магнитный замок мощных, прямо как в крепости, железных дверей многоквартирного дома. Алекс поставил девушку на землю, та быстро достала из сумки ключ, и беглецы скрылись от преследования.  
Алекс хотел поблагодарить свою нечаянную напарницу по битве, но, прежде чем он успел открыть рот, девушка сказала по-английски:  
— В такой час ни одно такси в этот район не поедет. Я спрошу соседей, не сдаёт ли кто комнату на ночь.  
— Как вы поняли, что я иностранец? — удивился Алекс.  
— У вас у всех другое выражение лица.  
«И как оно может отличаться после такого?! — обиделся Алекс. — На себя бы посмотрела, похожа на загнанного воробья».  
Освещался подъезд плохо, но всё равно было отлично видно, что красотой девушка не блистала — маленькая, тощая, нескладная, конопатая, с какими-то простушисто-деревенскими чертами лица. Лет ей было около двадцати двух, а может и меньше.  
— Идёмте, — сказала девушка и поковыляла вверх по лестнице. Идти пришлось на второй этаж, и от неуклюжих движений девушки Алексу было стыдно и неловко за своё идеально скроенное, безупречно пластичное тело.  
Девушка привела Алекса в длинный полутёмный — да что тут за всеобщая проблема с лампами! — коридор, по обеим сторонам которого были двери. Девушка прошла несколько дверей, постучала в одну из них, о чём-то поговорила с хозяйкой. Алекс, хотя и более-менее выучил из-за Олега русский, слов не разобрал. Девушка кивнула, улыбнулась — улыбка оказалась, несмотря на некрасивое лицо, очень милой — и пошла дальше. Постучалась ещё к кому-то и снова получила отказ. Девушка рукой поманила Алекса к себе.  
— Везде всё занято, — сказала она по-английски. — Придётся переночевать у меня. Я пойду ночевать к соседке.  
— Я заплач ** _у_** как за комнату, — торопливо сказал Алекс.  
— Главное, не сопри ничего, — фыркнула девушка.  
Алекс оглянулся на обшарпанные стены. «Чего тут можно красть?» — оторопело подумал он.  
Девушка поковыляла по коридору, подошла к одной из дверей, открыла и кивнула Алексу, приглашая его за собой.  
Только сейчас он заметил, что костыль у девушки один, а не два. И она вполне может стоять на обеих ногах, хотя левая нуждалась в помощи. «Вполне возможно, — понял Алекс, — ходить без опоры дама тоже может. Но это будет медленно. А ботинки у неё ортопедические. И старомодные, как из фильма конца сороковых прошлого века. Тяжёлые, похоже. Как можно в наше время такое носить? Или на современные модели нет денег?»  
Одета девушка тоже неказисто: длинная, по самые щиколотки бесформенная серая юбка, такая же балохонисто-невзрачная серая куртка на два тона темнее.  
Квартира выглядела не лучше девушки. В крохотный тесный коридорчик выходили двери четырёх комнат: две в боковых стенах, две в центральной. За левой боковой дверью оказался санузел с раковиной, унитазом и душевой кабинкой — девушка показала это в первую очередь. На той же стене, в которой входная дверь, висят крючки для верхней одежды, под ними полка для тапочек, под полкой расставлена разномастная уличная обувь.  
И теперь Алекс понимал, почему Олег так долго требовал соблюдать ритуал сменной обуви, возмущался, если кто-то не переобувался. Тут не мыли ежедневно тротуары шампунем, поэтому без сменной обуви дом утонул бы в грязи. Осознать, что этого не произойдёт, было нелегко.  
Девушка сняла с плеча сумку, затем сняла и повесила на крючок куртку — под ней оказалась старомодная белая блузка с кружевным воротником и бледно-розовый пуловер мягкой свободной формы. Девушка села на маленькую табуретку у вешалки, стала менять ортопедические ботинки на пушистые тапочки в виде розовых зайцев. Алекс оторопело смотрел на девушку — слишком противоречивым получался образ.  
Она сказала:  
— Сейчас принесу гостевые тапочки. Снимайте пока пальто. — И, подхватив сумку, скрылась за второй от санузла дверью в той стене, что подлиннее.  
Алекс переложил телефон и бумажник из кармана тренчкота в карман пиджака, повесил тренчкот на крючок, отметив себе попросит платяную щётку и отчистить его от грязи. Девушка выставила Алексу огромные сандалии-шлёпки из какого-то дешёвого полимера. Выглядели они чистыми, их явно мыли, и Алекс решился надеть предложенною обувь. Вежливо постучал в дверь, вошёл.  
Комната девушки оказалась совсем крохотной, не больше двенадцати квадратных метров.  
Но обстановка, хотя и очень старая, явно купленная на блошином рынке, была весьма разумно спланирована. Благодаря комбинированной мебели в крохотное пространство влезло всё: кухонный угол с холодильником, который одновременно был и разделочным столом, и обеденным, шкаф-кровать, рабочий стол для рукоделия и даже какой-то тренажёр для инвалидов. Получилось даже уютно, в основном за счёт светло-персиковых стен и искусственных, но очень натурально выглядящих букетиков цветов в настенных вазах — если бы не стол с инструментами, Алекс об искусственном происхождении букетов и не догадался бы. Третью нотку уюта добавляли настенные светильники в виде белых эльфийских фонариков — наидешёвейшие, пластиковые, с уличной китайской распродажи, но они каким-то непостижимым образом выглядели красивее и дороже золота, которым увесил стены Олег.  
«Всё же кое-что я о нём понял, — отметил Алекс. — Когда всё, что ты видел в жизни, состоит из оголтелой нищеты и помпезности академического театра, то, если появляются деньги, трудно заниматься компенсаторикой как-то иначе. Кто знает, как повела бы себя эта девушка, появись у неё деньги».  
— У вас талант дизайнера-декоратора, — сказал Алекс вслух. — Здесь очень уютно.  
— Спасибо, — вежливо, но равнодушно сказала девушка. А затем взяла висящее на стене над холодильником полотенце и вышла из комнаты.  
Алекс помялся, подумал — непривычность ситуации и непонятность девушки сильно смущали — и решился сесть у рабочего стола. Достал телефон, попытался поймать вай-фай. Здесь он был в немалом количестве, но весь оказался запаролен.  
Вернулась девушка, повесила полотенце на крючок и достала из шкафчика над холодильником фартук.  
— Вы едите мясо? — спросила она.  
— Да. И сколько я должен за ночлег и стол? И за пароль от вай-фая. Телефон тоже желательно зарядить.  
— Универсальная зарядка на столе справа. Пароль можете посмотреть на роутрере, он на шкафу. Со стула вы вполне достанете.  
Девушка стала вынимать из холодильника продукты: мясная нарезка, овощная, бутылка растительного масла, контейнер с варёным рисом.  
Алекс слазил к роутеру за паролем и, так и оставшись стоять на стуле, заглянул в свой аккаунт в соцсети.  
Он оказался битком набит восторженными отзывами о выступлении Олега Дронникова в «Сильфиде».  
«Теперь он лучший Джеймс в истории балета! А ты — утиль!» — шли сплошным потоком комментарии от фанатов Дронникова.  
Алекс окаменел от невозможности прочитанного! Олег не мог танцевать Джеймса! Просто не мог физически — не тот тип телосложения, не та моторика, не тот темперамент, да и базовая техника другая. В этом балете Олег мог только опозориться, вылепить запредельное уродство вместо танца. Или даже всерьёз покалечиться. Пусть любой балет состоит из одних и тех же, любому танцовщику известных и до идеала отработанных фигур, но комбинации этих фигур бесконечно разнообразны, и для определённой комбинации требуется определённый тип танцовщика. Или под определённого танцовщика создаётся определённая комбинация фигур, повторить которую сможет только танцовщик того же типа. Поэтому Олег Дронников никак не мог быть Джеймсом! Не такая у него физиология. К тому же русская школа делает танец слишком жёстким, напористым, резким, агрессивным — «Танковые клинья атакуют!», как говорили хореографы в Пале-Гранье. Это отнюдь не плохо, даже наоборот, именно русские делают гениальных Конрадов и Али в «Корсаре», великолепных Зигфридов в «Лебедином Озере» и блистательных Ромео — если в персонажах подросток, то каким ему ещё быть, как не резким, стремительным, напористым и дерзким? И каким ещё быть пиратам и принцам-рыцарям? А вот нежная лирика, меланхоличный романтизм, воздушная лёгкость, но самое главное, филигранная точность и чистота мелких движений, плавный переход одной фигуры в другую — это не к русской школе. Она вообще мало внимания уделяла чистоте, плавности и точности танца, делала упор только на высоту и силу прыжка, на энергичность и стремительность вращений, поэтому русским, желающим покорять Европу и Америку, надо было всерьёз доучиваться. Получалось это почти у всех достаточно быстро, потому что у выпускников русских школ всегда было превосходно разработано тело, в нём подвижной и активной была любая и каждая чacть, поэтому сами танцовщики и танцовщицы могли вылепить из него всё, что им хотелось — если старались в лепке, разумеется. И именно за этой уникальной, недостижимой в других школах раскрытостью и подвижностью тела Алекс в своё время на год поехал к Барышникову. А Олег, попав на Запад, старательно учился тонкости и чистоте движений, их плавности и цельности. И усилий на своё мастерство не жалел никогда. Он даже Алекса заставил себя учить, именовал его «идеалом чистоты». А материалом для их совместных тренировок была как раз партия Джеймса. Олег сильно прибавил в точности и чистоте движений по сравнению с тем уровнем, который позволил ему получить первый контракт с Ковент-Гарден, и постоянно наращивал мастерство, но Джеймс всё равно оставался ему недоступным. Просто не его роль.  
Но Олег танцевал в «Сильфиде». Как Нэш Винтер, директор Балет Джоффри, на это согласился?  
И откуда столько восторгов? Ведь не только домохозяйки, смыслящие в балете не больше табуретки, его смотрели.  
Алекс открыл любительский ролик, снятый на телефон и выложенный в комментарии. И оцепенел вторично. А минуту спустя выключил ролик, не досмотрев до конца.  
Алекс осторожно и неуклюже слез со стула, сел. Его трясло, желудок скручивало болью. Врачи говорили, что боль психосоматическая, результат стрессов.  
Что ж, свежеполученный шок оказался эталонным!  
Олег Дронников танцевал Джеймса так, что истинные сильфиды, те самые воздушно-невесомые и колдовски-грациозные феи, о которых шла речь в балете, показались бы коровами.  
А точности и чистоте движений Дронникова могла позавидовать цифровая система наведения баллистической ракеты. И тем более сама ракета обратилась бы в пыль в сравнении с поражающим эффектом, производимым Дронниковым. Он всегда умел сражать и покорять, но то, что Дронников вытворил в «Сильфиде», превосходило все предыдущие эффекты.  
«В балете он бог», — сказал Берт Канишем, когда Джоан Стейн заменила его свеженанятым Дронниковым в «Спящей красавице» за три дня до премьеры, сразу после того самого гала-концерта. Канишем и не подумал обижаться или возмущаться: соперничать с Дронниковым, по его мнению, было равносильно попытке руками остановить вращение Земли. Лучше подружиться с гением и намекнуть, как хочешь танцевать Абдерахмана в «Раймонде», которая состоится через две недели, и где Дронников будет Жаном де Бриеном. Пресса обязательно напишет, что на роль антагониста для такой звезды возьмут лишь выдающегося танцовщика. А это принесёт не только немалую прибавку к гонорару, но и интересные роли, о которых мечтает любой артист.  
Абдерахмана взял сам Дронников. И не позволил убрать с роли Бриена Алекса, назвал его «эталоном рыцаря». Зато зрители ругали Раймонду дурой, что не выбрала Абдерахмана — Дронников затмил всех и вся, после смерти его персонажа спектакль стал никому не интересен, и если бы Дронников после двадцатого вызова на поклон не потребовал, в нарушение всех норм и традиций балета, лихим разбойничьим свистом тишины и не попросил оценить великолепие третьей части постановки, её вообще не захотели бы видеть. Но если Дронников назвал что-то великолепным… Это смотрели затаив дыхание. А Алекс сказал, что в одном спектакле с Дронниковым танцевать не будет никогда.  
— Но это не означает, что ты не будешь со мной спать, — самоуверенно заявил помолвленному с девушкой Алексу Дронников, и оказался прав.  
Боль в желудке стала совершенно невыносимой, и Алекс рухнул со стула, застонал, скрючился на полу.  
Хозяйка комнаты с неожиданной для такой хромоты скоростью подбежала к рабочему столу, достала из сумки телефон, явно собираясь вызвать «скорую».  
Воспоминание об истерике, которая началась у одной из русских танцовщиц, когда ей сообщили, что её мать увезла «скорая», подняло Алекса на ноги лучше любого психотропа.  
— Нет! — закричал он. — Со мной всё в порядке! Ничего уже не болит. Не надо «скорой».  
Алекс не запомнил бы истерику — мало ли их у артистов! — но Олег ринулся утешать девушку, говорил, что она может забрать мать от российских врачей к израильским, а ещё лучше увезти в Турцию, там уровень не хуже, но цены ниже, потому что нет такого пиара медицины, как с израильской. И виза россиянам не нужна, можно сразу ехать в больницу, а после спокойно оформлять у турецких властей разрешение на долговременное проживание. Алекс тогда не понимал по-русски ни слова, ему перевёл какой-то парень из кордебалета, присовокупив историю о том, как заболел его любимый школьный учитель, и как этот прекрасный человек умер бы в больнице, не собери они с бывшими одноклассниками деньги, чтобы отправить его лечиться в Израиль. Алекс не поверил описанию состояния больниц и реакции «скорой», которая отказывалась везти тяжелобольного в больницу потому, что он может умереть по дороге, а это испортит им отчётность. Но после сегодняшних событий все сомнения исчезли.  
К врачу он пойдёт только в Стокгольме! Или в Лос-Анджелесе, там же контракт на один спектакль, и лететь надо сразу после Москвы.  
— Это просто стресс, — как мог обаятельно улыбнулся Алекс. — Всё прошло. Простите, что напугал вас.  
— Ваше здоровье, вам решать, — ответила девушка и пошла к кухонному столу заканчивать готовку.  
— Простите, — сказал Алекс. — Я ужасающе невежлив, до сих пор не спросил вашего имени.  
— Рина.  
— Очень приятно. Я Алекс.  
— Ужин приятнее, — ответила Рина. — И вам, и мне. Мойте руки, перекусим, и я пойду к соседке.  
Алекс смутился. Своим появлением он подверг огромному риску совершенно незнакомого и без того обременённого проблемами человека, а теперь вообще занял его дом.  
— Простите, — сказал он. — Я понимаю, что разговор о компенсации нелеп, но…  
— Вы всегда такой трепетный? — фыркнула Рина.  
— Нет, — ещё больше смутился Алекс. — Но в последнее время очень много всякого произошло. А теперь ещё и эта… малокультурная компания на улице.  
— Бывает, — кивнула Рина. — Идёмте есть. Хорошая еда — одно из лучших средств от переживаний.  
Алекс вымыл руки, и с удовольствием умял всё, что Рина ему положила: готовила она отлично, какое-то китайское блюдо, умеренно снабжённое пряностями, было восхитительно, о чём Алекс и сказал Рине.  
— Если позволите, я сделаю завтрак, — сказал он. — Я неплохо готовлю.  
— Рискнём, — улыбнулась Рина.  
Улыбка у неё была совершенно волшебная. Как будто засияла звёздочка и своим светом прогнала всё плохое.  
Алекс счастливо улыбнулся в ответ, предложил помыть посуду.  
— Отлично, — ответила Рина. — Я пока постелю вам чистое.  
Она подошла к шкафу, стала доставать постельное бельё.  
Алекс вымыл чашу мультиварки, посуду и вытер стол. Ему было очень спокойно и уютно, как тогда, когда он приезжал из пансиона при балетной школе домой в деревню.  
Впервые за два года Алекс не чувствовал тревоги и напряжения. Он снова был счастлив.  
Рина постелила постель и ушла, сказав, что будет в квартире двести двадцать шесть, комната четыре.  
Алекс пожелал ей приятных снов, а когда защёлкнулся дверной замок, сел за рабочий стол, достал телефон и открыл ролик с Олегом. Надо всё же посмотреть, что гений вытворил на этот раз.  
«Превзошёл самого себя, что же ещё? И заодно крепко эпатировал публику, показав всему миру свой роскошный поджарый зад. Истинные шотландцы не носят под килтом трусов, так, Олег? И даже телесное трико не для тебя. Если бы не риск отшибить в танце причиндалы, ты и бандаж не надел бы, пусть все видят, как щедро тебя одарила природа и в этом?»  
Мир давно привык ко всему, никого нельзя было удивить танцем и в одном только бандаже, и даже без него — насколько вообще возможно голышом танцевать балет, а кручение у шеста, но посвёркивающий из-под килта зад Олега каким-то непостижимым образом выглядел распутнее с ** _а_** мого забористого порно.  
В комнату постучала и вошла Рина.  
— Извините, я на секунду, — она взяла из ящика рабочего стола ноутбук, мельком глянула на экран телефона, покривила презрительно губы.  
— Вам не нравится балет? — набычился Алекс.  
— Я в нём ничего не понимаю и вижу если не третий, то четвёртый раз в жизни. Но в предыдущих случаях на танец смотреть было приятно.  
— Этот танец гениален! — сам не понимая почему, возмутился Алекс.  
— Я же сказала, что ничего не понимаю в балете.  
— А что вам в нём не так? — неожиданно для себя спросил Алекс и поставил ролик на паузу. — Не говорите о понимании, просто расскажите о чувствах.  
— Противно смотреть на выпендрёж и самолюбование без намёка на актёрскую игру.  
— Что? — оторопел Алекс.  
— Я ничего…  
— …не понимаете в балете. Я уже слышал. Но почему вы решили, что тут игры нет, а в том, что вы видели раньше есть? Что это было, кстати?  
— Понятия не имею, — сказала Рина. — Я видела так же мельком. Но там актёры персонажа показывали, а не собой любовались. За ними сразу чувствовалась история, мир, люди. А тут никакой истории нет, только какой-то выпендрёжник, который до одури восторгается своим дрыгоножеством и рукомашеством. Сами по себе его его дрыгания и махания, как пример правильно выполненных упражнений, могут быть гениальны, однако за ними ничего нет. Но я ничего не понимаю в балете.  
Потрясённый услышанным Алекс стал искать Олега в роли принца из «Спящей красавицы». Этим танцем Дронников начал европейскую карьеру и покорил мир — единичный успех в гала-концерте ещё ничего не значил, талант и мастерство надо было доказать, оттанцевав весьма непростую даже для премьера роль в полноценном спектакле. И Дронников сделал это ошеломляюще прекрасно. А в последнем венском представлении его танец был вообще шедевром.  
Рина посмотрела и сказала:  
— Чуть получше, он хотя бы иногда вспоминает, что не себя показывает, а персонажа. Но спрашивать, о чём это танцевалось, я не хочу. И я не знаю, как у вас в школе учили, а у нас говорили, что театр придумали древние греки, чтобы получать катарсис. Это когда вам не просто показывают историйку о чьих-то любовных, семейных или политических проблемах, а делают это так, чтобы игра выбила из вас все скопившиеся в глубине эмоции, помогла обновиться в переживании, как фениксу в огне. А тут игры нет. Значит и театра нет.  
Рина ушла.  
Возмущённый и даже оскорблённый Алекс стал смотреть другие ролики с Олегом. Какая-то провинциальная дикарка и парвенюшка, которая и о балете-то ничего не знает, не смела так говорить о боге танца!  
Но семя упало на хорошо подготовленную обидами и злостью почву. «Харизма, — понял Алекс. — Она у Олега больше театрального здания, и потому, придавленные ею, люди не видят актёрской пустоты его танца. Но вот попался кто-то с иммунитетом к его колдовству, и истина стала очевидной».  
Всё те же злость и обида заставили связаться по мессенджеру с Олегом — в Чикаго как раз было время перерыва между экзерсисами и репетицией.  
— Видел твоего Джеймса, — сказал Алекс. — Технически безупречно, но смотреть, как ты любуешься собой, тошнотворно. Пьеса, знаешь ли, не о том, что какой-то там чувак по имени Олег Дронников научился дрыгать ножками и махать ручками чуть лучше, чем делал это вчера. Даже первоклашки балетной школы знают, что дрыгоножество и рукомашество, пусть и самые технически идеальные — это последнее, из чего состоит балет! Но тебе на балет и на зрителей плевать, ты себя хочешь показать, а не танцевать! И если в твоих прошлых ролях ты старался хотя бы немного быть артистом, то тут выпятил всю свою актёрскую бездарность и нарциссизм в полном их безобразии.  
— Алекс, что с то… — недоумённо начал Олег, но Алекс перебил:  
— Как долго ты собираешься надеяться на славу Голого Короля? Или ты думаешь, что на пути твоего шествия не попадётся ребёнок, который скажет правду и разрушит чары? Добро пожаловать в реальный мир — ребёнок уже пришёл!  
Алекс оборвал связь и отключил телефон. Улыбнулся довольно, потянулся. Опять стало легко и свободно, хотелось танцевать, жить, наслаждаться, лететь в Лос-Анджелес, впитывать всем своим существом все прелести мира.  
А мгновение спустя Алекс опять включил телефон, отправил в чёрный список все контакты Олега, чтобы своими звонками и сообщениями не мешал думать, затем нашёл на видеохостинге себя в роли графа Альберта из «Жизели» — это было его лучшей работой — и, подперев двери в комнату и в квартиру Рины своими ботинками, чтобы не захлопнулись автоматические замки, пошёл искать квартиру двести двадцать шесть, комнату четыре.  
Едва увидел Рину, как сунул ей телефон.  
— Посмотрите это.  
Рина при просмотре вежливо улыбалась — она узнала танцовщика. Но Алекс выхватил у неё телефон.  
— Вы плохо умеете лгать, — сказал он. — Вам не понравилось.  
— Я ничего не понимаю в балете.  
— А я и не прошу вас понимать, — ответил Алекс. — Я хочу знать, что вы чувствуете.  
— Ничего не чувствую. У танца нет никаких эмоций. Как будто робот на экране. Движения идеальные, даже для меня, которая вообще ничего не понимает в танцах. Тот танцор хотя бы собой любовался и восторгался, а тут и этого нет. Вы так эмоциональны в обычной жизни! Так куда и зачем прячете всё это на сцене? Вам так нравится после мучиться от психосоматики?  
— Психосоматики? — пролепетал растерявшийся Алекс.  
— То, что я нищенка из быдло-квартала, не означает, что я дура. Словарь с учёными словами иногда читаю.  
Рина ушла в соседкину комнату. А Алекс пошёл в комнату Рины.  
«Да чего бы эта полубомжиха понимала! — возмущался он. — Никто и никогда не упрекал меня в отсутствии эмоциональной выразительности».  
Желудок отозвался на это болью.  
Алекс кое-как добрался до комнаты Рины, захлопнул двери и скрючился на кровати.  
«Впервые это началось, когда Олег начал ко мне приставать. Или всё же позже, когда я увидел его на генеральной репетиции для гала-концерта? Приставать он начал сразу после того, как поговорил с директором. Едва подписал контракт на гала, как разыскал меня и сообщил, что выбрал этот театр потому, что здесь работаю я».

 

\+ + +

Алекс с недоумением смотрел на высокого черноволосого и черноглазого парня в дешёвых джинсах, водолазке и кроссовках. Парень ввалился в его гримёрку, как в собственную, и «порадовал» новостью.  
— Это хороший театр, — осторожно ответил Алекс. — Вам повезло, что вы будете здесь работать.  
— Нет, — сказал парень. — Не повезло. Мне никогда и ни в чём не везло. Но я всего и всегда добивался. Теперь добьюсь, чтобы ты полюбил меня.  
Алекс нажал на тревожную кнопку — психопаты-преследователи бывали не только у кинозвёзд, а гордившийся своей безопасностью Ковент-Гарден делал всё, чтобы не подвергать артистов риску.  
Парень не спорил с охраной и не сопротивлялся, лишь сказал, что его зовут Олег Дронников. А на следующий день явился сообщить, что его гримёрка через две двери от Алекса.  
— Ты можешь заходить в любое время, — сказал Олег. — Тебе я всегда рад.  
Алекс опять хотел вызвать охрану — это был несомненный псих, премьерскую гримёрку не дают кому попало, а все премьеры хоть сколько-то достойных театров знают друг друга хотя бы по фотографиям и роликам с выступлениями. Лицо этого парня Алекс видел впервые в жизни. До охраны дело не дошло, парень исчез сам, заявив, что пора заниматься, но вечером они поговорят получше. Алекс пожал плечами, переоделся и пошёл на класс — разминочно-тренировочные занятия перед репетицией.  
Там вовсю обсуждали вчерашнее появление Олега Дронникова, недоумевали и не верили. Но вскоре Дронников пришёл сам.  
И уровень у него был весьма высоким, вполне премьерским, это и по классу видно.  
Алекс и Дронников репетировали в разных залах, поэтому Алексу после репетиции пришлось довольствоваться слухами об «этом новом монстре, у которого внутри, похоже, ракетный двигатель, а вместо мышц набор стальных пружин». Танцевать в гала-концерте Дронников собирался под музыку для куплетов Мефистофеля из оперы «Фауст» — без вокала, понятное дело.  
— Что за глупая фантазия? — удивился Алекс. — Танцевать можно подо что угодно, хоть под набор скрипов, стуков и свистов, как на последнем гала в Ла Скала. И весьма неплохой танец был, кстати. Но выходить на сцену под столь известную арию, которую на множестве концертов даже а капела исполняют — глупость запредельная. И эта ария совсем короткая. Что там этот ненормальный танцевать собрался?  
— Там ещё немного от сцены в трактире приплюсовано, — пояснил Макс Голдберг, тридцативосьмилетний, но ещё способный к танцу артист, который тоже участвовал в грядущем гала и репетировал в одном зале с Дронниковым. — Она же идёт до куплетов. Так что дотянули с двух минут до четырёх. Маловато, конечно, но хватит. Зато солисту есть чем разогреть публику до коронной части. И кордебалет доволен: там они в очень выгодных ракурсах на сцене потопчутся, трактирных посетителей для Дронникова изображая.  
— Откуда он вообще всё это взял? — невольно заинтересовался Алекс.  
— Хореографию специально для него делала какая-то русская постановщица. Это была её работа для выпускного экзамена.  
— Прелестно! — рассмеялся Алекс. — Вчерашний стажёр и столько же недавняя студентка. А в детском саду Стейн материал и артистов для своего гала не искала?  
— Этой студентке, точнее, выпускнице отправили приглашение на работу, — сказал Голдберг. — И я буду рад попасть к ней в постановку, пусть это и будет роль второго плана. Я видел её работы у неё в аккаунте в соцсети. Там есть что танцевать и чем покорять публику и критиков даже в моём возрасте. А в скором времени этой вкусноты будет ещё больше. И я успею взять свой кусочек от этого пира. Что касается её Мефистофеля — это просто фантастика. Сейчас я уже староват для него, понимаю, что не потяну, а три года назад я убил бы за такой танец.  
— Хорошо, если так, — сказал Алекс и отошёл от Голдберга к автомату с напитками.  
В раннего гения-хореографа Алекс ещё мог поверить — такие уже бывали, и не раз. Но в то, что действительно интересный и эффектный танец кто-то вытянет в девятнадцать лет, не верил категорически. На это просто не хватит сил, в таком возрасте тело ещё растёт, да и опыт наработать сначала надо. А потому ничего, кроме позора, Дронников не получит. Но если кто-то хочет оскандалить собственный гала-концерт, притаскивая в него кого попало, то имеет полное право. Алексу за его Альберта заплачено, танцует он до выступления чокнутого забреданца Дронникова, поэтому провал представления его никак не затронет, остальное идёт троллю под мост. Сплетнями и обсуждением коллег, какими бы они ни были, Алекс не занимался никогда. Брезговал, считал такое грязным и недостойным.  
До гала-концерта оставалось четыре дня, и этого хватило, чтобы Алекс полностью растерял всё самообладание.  
В перерыве между классом и репетицией, как и после репетиции Дронников всегда оказывался рядом с Алексом. Олег больше не делал ровным счётом ничего такого, что могло бы быть квалифицировано как сексуальное домогательство или преследование. Но он заполнял собой всё пространство вокруг Алекса. Где бы Алекс ни был, там обязательно оказывался Дронников. Его взгляд обжигал, брал, присваивал, заставлял дрожать и смущаться Алекса так, будто он не двадцатитрёхлетний уверенный в себе и карьерно состоявшийся мужчина, а трепетная викторианская барышня пятнадцати годов от роду. Алекс злился на себя, ругал за глупость, держался высокомерно и отстранённо, но ничего не помогало. У Дронникова и правда как будто был где-то ракетный двигатель встроен. Энергия этого человека проламывала любую защиту. Спрятаться от него можно было только в спальне Агаты Томпсон, невесты Алекса и одной из прима-балерин Конвент-Гардена, или в кабинке туалета. Но даже выходя в гостиную или в тамбур туалета, или в гримёрную, Алекс встречал там Дронникова. И тот обязательно был со свидетелем, а то и двумя, которые могли подтвердить, что Дронников даже не пытался заговорить с Лундбергом или подойти к нему. А манера Дронникова при каждом удобном и неудобном случае заявлять, что Алекс Лундберг — лучший танцовщик двадцать первого века, злила неимоверно. Взбешённый Алекс посоветовал Дронникову идти лизать задницу дирекции, больше пользы для безымянного приблуды, желающего получить место в кордебалете.  
Дронников на это презрительно фыркнул:  
— Это мне после гала-концерта дирекции всех театров мира будут задницу нализывать, чтобы я контракт с ними подписал. — И добавил, обжигая Алекса чёрным огнём своих глаз: — Но я буду танцевать только там, где танцуешь ты, гений чистоты и света. Я хочу у тебя учиться. А что касается предложения полизать твою божественную задницу, то я согласен осуществить это хоть сейчас. И плевать мне, увидит нас кто-то или нет. Но думаю, что ты для такого предпочтёшь более приватную обстановку. Я и все остальные части твоего тела лизать не откажусь, они столь же прекрасны.  
Алекс за такие слова дал Дронникову по морде. А после мало того, что было до боли стыдно — Алекс и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь опустится в скотство настолько, чтобы ударить человека, так ещё и Агата закатила дома скандал, утверждая, будто Алекс её не любит.  
— Ты никогда не смотрел на меня так, как Дронников смотрит на тебя! — не хуже пароходной сирены вопила эта всегда элегантная, изящная, спокойная и аристократичная брюнетка. — У тебя вообще есть ко мне хоть какие-то чувства, ты, снулая холодная рыбина?! Способен ли ты вообще хоть что-то чувствовать?!  
Алексу в тот вечер пришлось ночевать на диване в гостиной. И тогда же в первый раз появилась боль в желудке. Именно тогда, а утром на генеральной репетиции был второй раз. И причиной была отнюдь не зависть, как сплетничали в театре. Танец Дронникова был чудом, колдовством и наваждением, он вызывал тот самый катарсис, о котором говорили древние греки, но Алекс, чего бы о нём ни болтали, никогда Дронникову не завидовал. И отнюдь не из добродетели. Просто завидовать можно чему-то обыденному и общедоступному: машине, симпатичности подружки, удачно арендованной квартире и тому подобному. А такой талант, как у Дронникова, сродни природному явлению — зимой идёт снег, летом опаляет жара, Земля вертится, Дронников в девятнадцать лет идеально танцует адски сложную хореографию и создаёт дьявольски искусительного и опасного Мефистофеля, своими движениями затмевает и делает ненужным любой вокал. Чему и как вообще тут вообще завидовать? Сокрушительному дебюту Дронникова, когда тот выдал танец многократно лучше, чем на репетиции, Алекс тоже не завидовал — стихия накопила силы и разбушевалась, что тут такого? Бывает. Радуйтесь, что уцелели. И не из зависти отказался танцевать с Дронниковым в одном спектакле — Алексу не понравилось быть в эпицентре бури. Если другие таким наслаждаются, это их право, а он будет держаться подальше.  
Но не получилось. На другой день после той самой, совместно станцованной «Раймонды», Алекса выгнала Агата, заявив, что устала от бесконечных скандалов, которые провоцирует бесчувственный чурбан. Помолвочный перстень полетел вслед изгнаннику.  
А на следующий день после разрыва, сразу после спектакля, Алекс едва душ успел принять, Олег трахнул его в гримёрке Алекса и отвёз к себе в квартиру.  
— Нечего тебе тратить силы на такое трудное дело как поиск жилья в Лондоне, когда у меня есть двуспальная кровать.  
Возразить Алекс не смог ни против траха, ни против вселения в квартиру Олега. Никто не может спорить со стихией. С ней возможно только учиться жить.  
Или погибнуть.  
В театре, да и в балетном мире их «бракосочетание» восприняли с полным безразличием, даже не сплетничали, изменял ли Алекс Агате до их разрыва. И в этом была заслуга Агаты.  
— Дронников нашёл, за кого ухватиться! — сказала она кому-то из подруг на следующий день после того, как Олег на глазах у всего театра, прессы и толпы фанатов усадил Алекса в свою машину. И говорила Агата так, что слышно было на весь служебный холл. — Он ещё бы снеговика в постель притащил. Алекс не любовник, а бревно бесчувственное.  
Эти слова услышал проходивший мимо Дронников и тут же во всю глотку, которая у него оказалась оперной мощности, принялся объяснять Агате, почему с ней даже сексуальный маньяк бревном станет, тогда как Алекс — совершенство.  
Агата в долгу не осталась, её мнение о подлости дикарей, ворующих чужих женихов, наверняка слышали и в ресторане напротив театра.  
Ссору, к разочарованию собравшихся сплетников и журналистов, почти сразу прекратил балетмейстер Джек Ноармер — несмотря на солидный возраст, всё ещё стремительный, сильный, поджарый. Он без церемоний схватил Дронникова за загривок и потащил к лифту, темпераментно проклиная тот день и час, когда нечистая сила дёрнула его связаться с малолеткой.  
— Я не малолетка! — возмутился Дронников, вырвался и гордо прошествовал к лифту. — Я взрослый.  
— Так и веди себя как взрослый, а не как школьник! Или вылетишь с роли Оберона пулей.  
Дронников лишь фыркнул:  
— Лучше меня никто в мире его не танцевал раньше и не станцует сейчас, и вы это знаете. Вам повезло, что я успел приехать до вашей постановки.  
— Иди на класс, горе моё! — подтолкнул его в лифт Ноармер.  
Скандал тут же был всеми забыт. Постельные перестановки, склока двух ревнивцев из-за объекта страсти, смена сексуальной ориентации — для артистов и театральных работников это всего лишь повод разок-другой поболтать в кафе на перерыве. Для всех остальных эта тема тоже ничего, кроме одного-двух комментариев в соцети, не даёт. А перестановка в спектакле может и артисту всю жизнь изменить, и для обсуждения в соцсети тема благодатная, поскольку есть возможность показать себя многомудрым знатоком искусства. Особенно когда речь идёт о балете такой знаменитости и гениальности, как Ноармер, которого год старались заполучить в Ковент-Гарден на один спектакль.  
И яснее ясного, что состав будет набираться заново, «под Дронникова», как было уже с «Раймондой» — если в «Спящей красавице» Джоан Стейн заменила только одного премьер-танцовщика на другого, то у Марко Бьянки времени до выхода постановки в свет было немного побольше, и он решил перетрясти весь состав, компонуя его так, чтобы, по его словам, все остальные не слишком бледно выглядели рядом с Дронниковым. Даже пригласил кое-кого с континента и из Штатов.  
Поэтому всех, от солистов до третьего ряда кордебалета и от журналистов до фанатов интересовало, кто будет танцевать «Сон в летнюю ночь». Если «Раймонда» — спектакль сложный, все три главных роли, что Бриена, что Абдерахмана, что Раймонды, требуют очень высокого мастерства, а потому помелькать там крайне выгодно и престижно даже для последнего ряда кордебалета, то «Сон в летнюю ночь» хореографии Ноармера можно смело назвать мега-сложным. Оберон и Титания — это не просто премьер и прима, это супер-премьер и супер-прима, а ко всем остальным исполнителям требования тоже не маленькие. Заполучить в резюме такой балет мечтают все без исключения. Поэтому роман Дронникова с Лундбергом во всех разговорах был немедленно отодвинут далеко в сторону, а после воспринимался как данность, как автомат с напитками в холле театра — есть и есть.  
Лишь Агата заглянула в гримёрку Алекса перед классом, спросила, не делал ли Дронников Алексу больно.  
— И вообще ты сам с ним или это было… не совсем добровольно?  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал Алекс. — Он фантастически прекрасный любовник. Мне… Я… Никогда не думал, что могу чувствовать такое. И так чувствовать.  
Агата насупилась, но сказала:  
— Это д ** _о_** ма, в спальне. А тут? — жестом она показала на гримёрку. — Здесь он тебе не сделал больно?  
— И здесь тоже. Я не понимаю как, но Олег умеет заставлять пылать от желания и таять от блаженства. Не спрашивай меня о подробностях. Тебе это причинит боль. Скажу лишь, что Олег занимается сексом так же, как танцует. Не раствориться в его желании или отказать ему невозможно. Это даже не наслаждение. Это что-то за ним и над ним.  
Агата кивнула.  
— Понимаю. Хотя и недоумеваю, почему он выбрал тебя. Вы слишком разные.  
— У стихии нет логики, — сказал Алекс. — Стихия просто приходит.  
Агата подошла, поцеловала Алекса в лоб.  
— Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив с ним. Или хотя бы успеешь вовремя убежать. Ты хороший человек, Алекс, и я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это странно, но я на тебя совсем не обижаюсь и хочу, чтобы мы стали друзьями.  
Агата ушла. А после класса помчалась на просмотр к Ноармеру, потому что Дронников потребовал её на роль Титании, заявив, что у неё истинно ведьминский характер и темперамент. Агата скрестила пальцы на удачу. Койка койкой, а роли ролями. Работу и любовь надо держать в разных комнатах дома, именуемого жизнь, если не хочешь этот дом сломать. И если заменить любовь всегда можно, то карьерный шанс бывает только один раз в жизни. А попасть в одну постановку с Дронниковым, да ещё и к Ноармеру, было слишком большой удачей, чтобы отказываться от неё из-за любовных переживаний.  
Ноармер на просмотре гонял Агату как мышь, говорил, что как танцовщица она вполне достойная, но партии Титании не знает, а выучить её за две недели невозможно.  
Олег утверждал, что ещё как возможно — если он сам выучил Оберона за неделю ещё в Березельске, то и все остальные могут. И говорил, что миз Томпсон способна делать гораздо больше, чем сама о себе думает. Почему Ноармер, в его-то возрасте и с его-то опытом, поверил сопляку и взял Агату на Титанию, никто не понимал — похоже, и сам Ноармер. Он просто уступил капризу очень нужного танцовщика.  
Работать пришлось очень много даже по балетным меркам. Агата, всегда гордившаяся своими дисциплинированностью, выносливостью и трудолюбием, рыдала от усталости и боли в мышцах, проклинала всё на свете, а Дронников, этот грубиян, скандалист, эгоцентрик и агрессор, с изумивших всех нежностью и заботой утешал Агату и поддерживал: собственноручно делал для неё мятный чай, разминал ноги и заклеивал лечебным пластырем сбитые в кровь ступни, был щедр на комплименты. Алекс, неожиданно для себя, ощутил жгучую ревность, увидев, как ласково и бережно прикасается к Агате Олег — мгновенно захлестнули воспоминания о том, что он делал с Алексом в гримёрке и в спальне, пришлось ещё с неуместным стояком справляться, как какому-то прыщавому подростку.  
А у Агаты появились силы, открылся какой-то скрытый резерв, она затанцевала, как никогда раньше, и восторженно ринулась использовать новые возможности, стала тянуть такой же объём работы, как и Дронников.  
Хотя и не такой же. Дронников работал намного больше. Он ещё и Алекса заставлял с собой заниматься, отрабатывать чистоту, воздушность и аристократичность движений, которыми был знаменит на весь мир премьер-танцовщик Лундберг.  
Откуда у Олега после таких адских нагрузок силы на то, чтобы ещё и трахаться как дома, так и в гримёрке, Алекс не понимал. Его просто несла стихия, и он мог лишь надеяться выжить. И мелко мстил, заставляя Олега на износ работать на их занятиях. Но в ответ получал лишь обольстительную улыбку.  
— Я сделаю всё, чтобы стать достойным тебя, мой светлый ангел.  
Алекс сам не понимал, какие чувства вызывают у него эти слова — желание убить или поцеловать. А износ стихийному бедствию по имени Олег Дронников вообще, похоже, был неведом — трижды, а то и четырежды за сутки оттрахиваеемая задница Алекса была тому доказательством.  
…Сказать, что «Сон в летнюю ночь» имел успех — не сказать ничего. Это убогое определение не передавало и тысячной доли произведённого эффекта.  
В этот день был явлен новый мир балета, а его творцом и богом был Дронников. СМИ наперебой говорили о втором рождении Агаты Томпсон, заявляли, что Дронников — именно Дронников, а не Ноармер! — открыл новую звезду. И Ноармер лишь довольно улыбался и заявлял:  
— У Олега Дронникова есть неплохой потенциал балетмейстера и чутьё на актёров. Я сделаю для него в «Колизее» «Ромео и Джульетту», эта старая добрая классика — идеальный материал, чтобы учить его постановке. После премьеры в Лондоне мы с ним повезём постановку во Франкфурт и в Гамбург. Плюс отдельное гала-представление самого Дронникова, такие вещи тоже надо учиться делать.  
Алексу в тот миг до слёз, до боли в желудке стало обидно, что никто не отметил, как резко и сильно набрал в мастерстве Олег. Контраст с тем, что было в «Раймонде», не говоря уже о «Спящей красавице» был ошеломительный. А для этих сраных критиков и вонючих безмозглых СМИ достижений Олега не существовало, они нахваливали его так, как будто ему гениальность досталась в подарок, словно найденный прохожим на улице фунт. Да они бы все сдохли, попробуй хотя бы день проработать так, как Олег впахивал этот месяц с неделей!  
Олег, которому Алекс начал высказать недовольство, сразу же бросился его утешать, целовал ему руки, просил прощения за свой эгоизм, клялся, что заставит весь мир признать педагогический талант Алекса, даже если мир для этого надо будет порвать на кусочки. Алекс попытался сказать, что речь не о том, но Олег прервал его на полуслове поцелуем — этот монстр решил, что лучшим утешением и ободрением будет секс. И завалил Алекса на кухонный стол.  
В этом заключался весь Олег — всегда готов был рвать за Алекса глотки, трахать его и восхвалять, но никогда Алекса не слушал и не слышал.

 

\+ + +

Боль отпустила. Алекс встал с кровати, сделал себе чай — у Рины оказался достаточно дорогой матча и капучинатор. Походил с чашкой по комнате, рассматривая искусно изготовленные цветы, а когда чай закончился, вымыл чашку и сел за рабочий стол, снова посмотрел выступление Дронникова в «Сильфиде» — теперь весь спектакль целиком: любой хороший театр всегда устраивал прямую трансляцию представления в кинотеатры по всему миру. И таких кинотеатров было не меньше двух в любом городишке, даже в Бамфаках, если они не совсем безнадёжные. Расписание трансляций вывешено на щите перед кинотеатром, поэтому каждое представление что Ковент-Гардена, что Чикагского театра всегда видел весь хоть сколько-нибудь цивилизованный мир. А в эпоху интернета и онлайн-кинотеатров смотреть спектакль стало возможно и после представления.  
Харизма Дронникова каким-то непостижимым образом действовала даже на камеры, хоть телефонные, хоть профессиональные. У операторов есть такое выражение «Камера тебя любит». Так вот Дронникова камеры боготворили, поклонялись ему и служили рабски. Ничего удивительного, что после своего первого же появления на сцене, перед камерами, в той самой роли Мефистофеля, Олег собрал у Ковент-Гардена многотысячную толпу восторженных почитателей, а ради того, чтобы живьём увидеть Дронникова в «Спящей красавице» и тем более в «Раймонде» зрители приезжали из Австралии, Японии, США, Таиланда и ЮАР. О дальнейших появлениях Дронникова на сцене и говорить нечего, билеты на них раскупались, едва он подписывал контракт на выступление, которое должно было состояться через полгода.  
Но если дать себе труд посмотреть чуть дальше картинки… Истина вылезала во всей её неприглядности.  
Затем Алекс посмотрел ролики со своих трёх последних выступлений. «Оказывается, меня камеры любят не меньше Олега. Почему я не замечал этого раньше? Хотя, я не Олег, я всегда хотел только танцевать, а не любоваться собой на экране». Алекс внимательно просмотрел записи ещё раз. «Нормально всё с эмоциями. Чего этой парвенюшке не так? Даже Олег говорил, что влюбился в меня в середине его стажировки, когда увидел в "Рапсодии" Аштона — им перед классом показывали запись концерта. А в "Рапсодии" эмоций в танец вкладывать надо ой-ой-ой сколько. И кто-кто, а Олег, с его беспардонностью и прямолинейностью, обязательно сказал бы мне, начни я утрачивать эмоциональность в танце. Особенно когда злился на меня за отлучение от секса».  
Желудок кольнуло болью.  
— Да что такое?! — пробормотал Алекс на диалекте.  
От нового приступа отвлёк телефонный звонок Майкла Эллерса, агента Олега.  
— Ты не мог порвать с Дронниковым по-нормальному? — сказал Эллерс вместо приветствия.  
— Что? — не понял Алекс. — Ты о чём, Майки?  
— Олег третий час плачет в гримёрке, и нет такой силы, которая способна поднять его с софы. Он говорит, будто ты его бросил потому, что он бездарность.  
Алекс на несколько мгновений оторопел, а затем сказал с досадой:  
— Не может без позёрства. Не обращайте внимания. Оставьте его без зрителей, и он тут же помчится играть другой спектакль.  
— Алекс, это не игра! Олег заперся в гримёрке и свет не включал, чтобы его не нашли. Мы думали, что он уехал, пока кто-то из охраны не вычислил, что Дронников не выходил из театра, и посоветовал зайти в гримёрку с аварийным ключом. Алекс, Олег беспрерывно проплакал всё это время. И он просто раздавлен. В таком ужасном состоянии я его не видел даже после самых лихих его загулов.  
Упоминание загулов мгновенно уничтожило всё зарождающееся сочувствие. Алекс ответил зло:  
— Ничего, после спектакля перетрахает с десяток на всё готовых фанатов и фанаток, надерётся шампанским до зелёных соплей и утешится.  
— Он сказал мне заплатить неустойку за отказ выступать! — с отчаянием воскликнул Майкл.  
— То есть? — не понял Алекс.  
— Олег отказывается идти на репетицию.  
— Он никогда не пропускает репетиций, — не поверил Алекс. — Даже с лютым похмельем или высокой температурой. Олег всегда говорил, что только смерть не позволит ему выйти на сцену. А неподготовленным он танцевать не будет.  
— Смерть с ним и случилась. Он выглядит не лучше зомби из ужастика. И Олег сказал, что бросает балет.  
— Не понял. Майки, ты можешь говорить без слэнга? Знаешь ведь, что я его не люблю.  
— Это факт, а не слэнг. Олег сказал, что тем, кого Лундберг назвал бездарностью, в балете делать нечего. Алекс, он действительно хочет уйти!  
Алекс оторопело захлопал глазами. От Олега можно было ожидать чего угодно, но только не этого.  
— Да нет, — сказал Алекс. — Не может быть. Олег живёт танцем.  
— Он не живёт. Он умирает. В буквальном смысле. И это не поза, не игра. Олег слишком сильно любит тебя, что легко пережить разрыв, а если ты на прощание ещё и бездарностью его назвал, то это для него равносильно смерти.  
— Он превосходно доказывал свою любовь, — зло сказал Алекс, — трахая всё, что шевелится! Приведите ему фаната с фанаткой, Олег отдерёт их до бесчувствия, наслушается комплиментов, и всё будет в порядке!  
Майкл прошипел с яростью:  
— Если бы это могло помочь, я давно бы это сделал! И плевать мне на твою уязвлённую гордость! Но Олегу нужен только ты! И во всём мире только твоё мнение имеет для него значение.  
— Ну так скажите ему, что если он чикагскими гастролями докажет свой талант, то я раскаюсь и на коленях приползу умолять его о восстановлении отношений! Он выйдет на сцену, вдосталь налюбуется собой, после спектакля трахнет кого-нибудь, утром прочитает славословия СМИ в свой адрес и забудет обо мне!  
Майкл сказал осторожно:  
— Что с тобой, Алекс? Ты никогда не был жестоким и злым.  
— Надоело, что все, кому не лень, вытирают об меня ноги.  
Алекс оборвал связь и занёс Майкла Эллерса в чёрный список. Тоже по всем видам связи — и в телефоне, и в мессенджерах, и в соцсети.  
«Всё же я не зря приехал в Березельск. Ситуация разрешилась».  
Довольный Алекс умылся на ночь, пальцем и мылом почистил рот — противно, но совсем не мыть ещё хуже — и лёг спать, довольный собой и миром. А в скором времени его ждал Лос-Анджелес и «Щелкунчик».

 

* * *

Рик Малер, постановщик «Сильфиды», располневший, но всё ещё сохраняющий балетную осанку пятидесятилетний шатен, стоя в коридоре между репетиционными, тряс за лацканы пиджака Майкла Эллерса, поджарого высокого блондина, своего ровесника.  
— Останови это! — требовал Малер. — Ты его агент!  
— А ты постановщик спектакля! Его прямой начальник.  
— Клал он на это с прибором! — рычал Малер. — Когда это Дронников слушал постановщика, если тот говорит о чём-то ещё, кроме дополнительной репетиции?  
— А меня он вообще никогда не слушает!  
— Через два часа спектакль! — вопил Малер. — Дронникову надо отдохнуть! Ни одно тело не выдержит таких нагрузок, даже его. Вытащи этого безумца из репзала немедленно!  
— Иди и вытащи! — отпихнул его Эллерс. — А я не самоубийца. Мне его рыданий хватило по самые уши. Депрессует Дронников с той же убойной силой, что и танцует. Самому повеситься хочется. А если зайти в репзал, то он просто свернёт мне шею. В буквальном смысле.  
Из репзала выбежала Кэтти Борн, хорошенькая светловолосая прима, танцующая Сильфиду.  
— Ты маньяк! — заорала она в глубину зала. — Я не буду с тобой танцевать! Это психушка для буйнопомешанных, а не балет.  
Она метнулась к Малеру и заявила:  
— Мой агент обсудит с вами неустойку!  
И гордо пошла в гримёрку. Эллерс проводил её недоумённым взглядом.  
— Борн ведь танцует как замена Теккер? — сказал он.  
— Теккер отказалась выходить с Дронниковым на сцену час назад. И я её понимаю. Я не знаю, чего Дронников хочет, но это страшно. Я не выпустил бы этого чокнутого дальше гримёрки, не рискуй мы тем, что публика разнесёт театр. Прошлое выступление стало сенсацией. Сегодняшнее тоже станет. Но, боюсь, в противоположном смысле.  
Из репзала вышел Дронников — мертвенно бледный, с тёмными кругами под глазами, осунувшийся. «Но хотя бы глаза не красные и лицо не зарёванное», — отметил Эллерс.  
— Мне нужна танцовщица, — сказал Дронников сразу обоим. — Нормальная танцовщица, а не кукла, дрыгающаяся в полноги и с эмоциями амёбы.  
— Олег, — мягко начал Малер, — я достану тебе звезду с неба, но на это нужно время. И скоро спектакль, тебе надо отдохнуть, расслабиться…  
— Мне надо актрису, которая может танцевать! — заорал Дронников, и Малеру с Риком показалось, что ещё мгновение, и от него полетят молнии. — Понабрали безмозглых коров! Это профессиональный театр или клуб пляшущих фермеров?!  
— У тебя лучшие танцовщицы театра, — попытался возразить Малер. — Олег, от успеха этой постановки зависит моя карьера, можно сказать — моя жизнь. Неужели я пригласил бы плохих танцовщиц?  
— Сосалок ты, возможно, пригласил и хороших, но как танцовщицы они никуда не годятся!  
Малер хотел возмутиться, но Олег перебил ледяным тоном, и от его внезапного спокойствия, давившего не хуже бетонной плиты, стало ещё страшнее:  
— Мне нужна Лючия Коста. Во всём мире только она одна знает, как надо танцевать Сильфиду.  
— Э… Олег, она…  
— Она в Чикаго. Я проверил по соцсетям. Привези её сюда или отвези меня к ней.  
— Олег, Коста сорок два года! Она уходит со сцены.  
— Вздор! Она в прекрасной форме. Я три дня назад видел её в «Дафнисе и Хлое». Этот балет не для тех, кто собирается уходить.  
— Олег…  
— Я на массаж, — отрезал Дронников. — И максимум через полтора часа Лючия Коста должна быть здесь. Как раз успеет разогреться. Я помогу, заодно и притрёмся как партнёры. Если она заартачится, то скажи ей, что уходить надо Сильфидой, которую и через тысячу лет будут считать эталоном. А я ей этот эталон дам.  
Он вперил в Малера такой взгляд, что тот попятился. А Олег сказал:  
— И тебя я сделаю самым великим постановщиком всех времён и народов. Так что постарайся.  
И пошёл в гримёрку. Когда Дронников скрылся за углом, Малер сказал:  
— Как Ноармер может держать его на коротком поводке?  
— Позвони ему и спроси, — буркнул Эллерс. — У меня контролировать Дронникова никогда не получалось. Но он пошёл танцевать. Тебя не распнут, театр не разнесут. Довольствуйся этим.  
— А спектакль?! — возопил Малер.  
— Звони Коста. Она действительно в хорошей форме.  
— А если она не согласится?  
— Рик, ты в свою бытность танцовщиком отказался бы выйти на сцену вместе с Дронниковым?  
— То я. А то, — в голосе Малера появилось благоговение, — Лючия Коста.  
— Рик, вон там, — показал в сторону улицы Эллерс, — скоро будет бесноваться толпа фанатов. Поэтому тебе лучше объяснить Коста, что даже если она считает Дронникова тупой бездарностью и позором балета, то станцевать с ним «Сильфиду» выгодно по деньгам, которые она в ближайший месяц получит от рекламы.  
Малер ответил хмуро:  
— Надеюсь, её соблазнит хотя бы это.

 

* * *

Лючия Коста, американка итальянского происхождения — высокий рост, нежная оливковая кожа, огромные чёрные глаза, соблазнительные чувственные губы и чёрные вьющиеся волосы, собранные в узел на темени — рассматривала стоявшего посреди репзала Дронникова как коня на рынке.  
— А в тебе наконец-то появилось что-то настоящее, старлеточный мальчик, — сказала она. — Не знаю, на что ты годен в деле, но ради театра станцую с тобой сегодня. Это заведение слишком хорошее, чтобы опозорить его срывом спектакля. Но не рассчитывай на меня дальше.  
— Я докажу вам, что вырос, — серьёзно, без тени обиды ответил Олег. — Я быстро учусь, и к следующему спектаклю сумею доработать себя до уровня, который вы сможете терпеть.  
Лючия насмешливо фыркнула, велела ждать её для разогрева и ушла переодеваться. Олег довольно, предвкушающе улыбнулся.

 

* * *

Идиллию Алекса испортила Агата. Сразу после успешной, весьма вдохновившей Алекса репетиции, она, как была в купальнике, насквозь мокрая от пота, влетела фурией в гримёрку и, прежде чем Алекс успел это осознать, влепила ему две таких пощёчины, что у Алекса в глазах потемнело.  
— Эгоцентричная скотина! — зарычала она. — Садист чёртов!  
Алекс толкнул Агату в кресло.  
— С ума сошла? Что я тебе сделал?  
— Тебе мало было бросить Олега? — вскочила она. — Тебе обязательно надо его убить?!  
— Насколько я могу судить по отзывам о вчерашней чикагской «Сильфиде», у Дронникова всё в порядке. Умирать он не собирается, а совсем наоборот, блистает. Все твердят о втором пришествии гения, многократно превзошедшем самого себя, и о начале новой эры в балете.  
— Для гала в Нью-Йорке Олег заменил своего коронного «Мефистофеля» на «Умирающего лебедя», — сказала Агата.  
Алекс почувствовал, как под ногами качнулся пол. Это, вне всяких сомнений, станет колдовством и чудом. Олег, высокий, гибкий, сильный, будет великолепен в белоснежных шальварах и в короткой рубашке с рукавами-крыльями. А его текучая, повелительная, зачаровывающая зрителей пластика превратит танец в настоящее наваждение, в волшебство. И это не считая свежеоткрывшегося, но, судя по всеобщим восторгам, убойного по силе актёрского таланта. Грядущее выступление хотелось видеть, а значит быть рядом с Дронниковым. Вернуться в тот ад, от которого Алекс только что освободился. «Господи, Олег, отпусти меня, умоляю!»  
Но вслух Алекс сказал спокойно и безразлично:  
— «Умирающего лебедя» мужчины танцевали в прошлом, танцуют сейчас и будут танцевать в будущем. Слишком роскошный и вкусный танец, чтобы оставить его только женщинам. У меня это было одной из экзаменационных работ в школе Барышникова. Раньше Дронников был жестковат для такого танца, но после Джеймса в «Сильфиде» вполне логично попробовать «Лебедя». Не будь сексисткой.  
На этот раз Алекс успел вовремя схватить Агату за руки, лицо ему она ногтями не разодрала. И даже увернулся почти ото всех пинков — только один пропустил, и тот пришёлся вскользь. Алекс перевёл дух, стараясь унять бешено колотящееся от испуга сердце: прямым ударом ноги профессиональная классическая танцовщица пробьёт череп быку. Поэтому к чертям мужскую гордость — пусть он и сильнее, но затей с Агатой драку, как с одноклассницей в сельской школе, травма была бы неизбежна. А это означало, что Алекс долго не сможет танцевать, если сможет вообще. Так что разумнее дать этой чокнутой бабе перебеситься.  
— Скотина! — шипела разъярённая, но всё же поостывшая и более не опасная Агата. — Олег занимается по восемнадцать часов в день! Обязательные репетиции для «Сильфиды» ведь никуда не делись.  
— Ничего с ним не сделается. Олег вынослив, как бетонная опора моста, а энергии в нём, как в ядерном взрыве. Посетит после репетиции на один бар меньше и трахнет одного фаната вместо двух или трёх, только и всего.  
— Олег человек! — опять начала закипать прежним бешенством Агата. — А ни один человек такого не выдержит! И у Олега шок, он не понимает, что делает. Даже Ноармер не может его успокоить! Олег обругал его площадной бранью и выгнал за то, что тот якобы ничего не понимает в актёрском мастерстве и спровоцировал его на плохую игру.  
— Как это «выгнал»? — не понял Алекс. — Ноармер же в Гамбурге.  
— Он прилетел в Чикаго из-за Олега. Но Олег назвал его «тупорылым дрессировщиком бездарных дрыгоножцев» и вышвырнул из репзала. А когда Коста отказалась заниматься с Олегом больше положенного, он договорился об онлайн-уроках с Плотниковой! Коста только что позвонила мне, она хочет знать, как уговорить Олега хотя бы немного отдохнуть, и…  
— Плотникова? — неверяще перебил Алекс. — Она же…  
— Да! — ответила Агата. — Та самая Плотникова, лучший «Умирающий лебедь» второй половины двадцатого века. Ей восемьдесят девять, она затворница, живёт в португальской деревне, ненавидит все современные цифровые устройства и ничего не хочет в них понимать, но она онлайн репетирует с Олегом «Лебедя». И согласилась Плотникова после того, как Олег поговорил с ней по обычному телефону. — Агата ткнула в сторону Алекса пальцем: — Он убьёт себя, загонит насмерть, а виноват будешь ты!  
— Я не…  
— Мерзкая эгоистичная тварь! Олег — самый лучший, тонкий, деликатный, тёплый человек на Земле, а ты…  
— То, что ты разок с ним перепихнулась, — вскипел Алекс, — не означает, что ты его знаешь! Таких перепихонов, как с тобой, у него по десятку в день. И на всех ему одинаково плевать!  
— Я с ним не спала, — спокойно сказала Агата. — Можешь мне не верить, но это так. Это было бы инцестом. Олег мне как старший брат, как второй отец. Только он смог вытащить из меня настоящую меня. Поэтому я очень хорошо знаю, какой он. И прекрасно понимаю, почему он от такого фригидного бревна, как ты, кидался ко всем, от кого чувствовал хоть какое-то тепло. Но чего я никак не могу понять, так это того, почему Олег возвращался к тебе все эти два года, и тем более не могу понять того, почему он хочет вернуться к тебе сейчас. Ты же робот, а не человек! Даже на сцене с тобой как с заводной игрушкой. Ты истинный Щелкунчик! Только в живого человека не превратишься никогда. Так и останешься деревяшкой. Но это и к лучшему. Через свою Мари я всем девочкам, да и мальчикам покажу, что нельзя верить красивой обёртке, за ней будет только пустота.  
Агата ушла. Алекс лишь пробормотал «Истеричка чокнутая» и пошёл в душ. Но едва оказался под тёплыми струями, как желудок пронзило болью. Алекс скрючился на полу кабинки, застонал. Тело, всегда такое послушное, опять предавало его — как и всегда с тех пор, как появился Дронников.  
— Ненавижу тебя… — на диалекте прошептал Алекс. — Ненавижу!  
И принялся удовлетворять себя руками спереди и сзади, не в силах выносить острое, обжигающее желание — Дронников, истинный дьявол, превратил себя в наркотик для Алекса, обходиться без его прикосновений было трудно до боли.  
Утешившись на манер школьника-аутсайдера, Алекс перевёл дыхание и спокойно вымылся, вышел к массажисту, лёг на кушетку. Расслабился, успокоился под умелыми растираниями и разминаниями, смог отодвинуть все проблемы далеко за горизонт. А вечером, в «Щелкунчике», танцевал так легко, страстно и яростно, как никогда в жизни. Алекс был счастлив.  
Но едва закончилось первое действие, как постановщик, даже не позволив Алексу и Агате дойти до гримёрок, устроил им грандиозный разнос:  
— Что за Третью Мировую вы ведёте?! Разбирайтесь в своих дрязгах за пределами театра! Зрители пришли на историю любви, а не посмотреть, как Мари и Щелкунчик дерутся похлеще Панча и Джуди из сельского спектакля!  
— Это и есть любовь! — злобно ответила Агата. — Живой человек имел глупость полюбить чурбана, и теперь за это расплачивается.  
— Не можешь держать гормоны под контролем, — заорал постановщик, — вали со сцены в домохозяйки!  
— Ну и наслаждайтесь своим Лундбергом, у которого гормонов вообще нет! Как и мозгов! Вы идеально друг другу подходите! — огрызнулась Агата и ушла в гримёрку готовиться ко второму действию.  
Постановщик смерил Алекса брезгливым взглядом.  
— К счacтью, — процедил он, — во втором действии танцуют в основном другие, и вы хотя бы его не похерите.  
Постановщик ушёл. Алекс проводил его недоумённым взглядом. Но волшебство было разрушено, и второе действие Алекс танцевал, будто на классе, думая только о том, чтобы всё было безупречно правильно и чисто.  
И уже в отеле, после ванны и массажа, Алекс сидел в кресле у панорамного окна, смотрел на мерцающий ночными огнями Лос-Анджелес, и пытался понять, как теперь танцевать. Если такое повторится ещё раз, надо будет уходить, потому что как танцовщик он кончился. А жизни без танца Алекс не представлял. Она вообще есть?  
«Только не для меня…»  
Отчаянно хотелось понимания и поддержки. Но к кому обращаться? Психотерапевт? Смешно, они все два года лечили психосоматическую боль, а помочь не смогли. Родители? Они запаникуют, разволнуются, предложат отдохнуть в деревне. «Только внимания соседей и их озабоченных дочек, которые немедленно съедутся из городов, мне и не хватает!» Родители до сих пор видят в Алексе десятилетнего мальчика, который, размазывая слёзы и сопли, жаловался, как всё болит от репетиций, но в то же время, захлёбываясь от восторга, рассказывал о том, как интересно участвовать в конкурсах и о победах на них. Родители гладили свою милую детку по волосам, уговаривали ещё немного потерпеть и заверяли, что гордятся им больше всего в жизни. Друзья? Откуда они в балетной среде?  
Вспомнилась мягкая, солнечная улыбка Рины. Эта девушка ничего не понимала в балете, даже не стала искать другие ролики с Алексом, но в страстях человеческих она разбиралась отлично — пусть и на чисто интуитивном, бытовом уровне, но ведь помогла лучше всех маститых психотерапевтов! Всего два мимолётных разговора освободили Алекса от половины проблем.  
Он достал телефон, нашёл её номер в контактах мессенджера. Рина заставила Алекса записать номер её телефона перед тем, как усадить его в такси, велела сразу звонить, если он опять влипнет в неприятности. И записала себе номер такси.  
Алекс позвонил Рине из отеля — не светить же перед случайной знакомой секретный, предназначенный лишь для агента, ассистентки, родителей и самых близких знакомых номер. Хватит того, что в аккаунте соцсети вечный бедлам из-за фанатов и антифанатов.  
Но сейчас нажал кнопку вызова рядом с именем Рины. «Чёрт с ним, с номером. Завтра поменяю. Не в первый раз».  
Рина ответила, однако попросила перезвонить через час — у неё работа. Алекс даже растерялся на мгновение, он не привык, что могут найтись дела важнее его. «Но ведь она ничего не понимает в балете. Я для неё никто. Или один из многих соседей по той жуткой ночлежке».  
Это и обижало, и злило, и давало надежду. Да и уснуть из-за порождённых отвратительным выступлением переживаний всё равно не получится.  
Через час Алекс позвонил Рине. Конечно, она ничего не поняла в причине Алексовых переживаний. Пришлось объяснять, что такое смысловая нагрузка танца и что за «Умирающий лебедь» такой, которого Алекс имел глупость упомянуть.  
— Собственно танца там мало, и он примитивен настолько, что всем его движениям за полдня можно кого угодно научить, хоть дворника, — говорил Алекс. — Но эту композицию великий хореограф Михаил Фокин делал для одной из гениальнейших, эталонных танцовщиц в истории балета — Анны Павловой, когда она захотела показать миру своё актёрское мастерство. Скандал был запредельный, по тем временам такая хореография нарушила все нормы и правила. Однако этот танец сразу же стал вечным и абсолютным тестом для танцовщиц на актёрский талант. «Умирающего лебедя» исполняют только примы из прим. Пусть этот танец не пародировал только ленивый, пусть о нём тысячи анекдотов, но в мире балета это равносильно титулу императора. «Умирающий лебедь» — это основа основ, эталон, отправная точка для любого хорошего танца. Меня в школе Барышникова чуть в гроб не вогнали, добиваясь полноценного исполнения «Умирающего лебедя»: мужчины его последние лет сорок тоже танцуют.  
— Так вы танцевали «Лебедя», — с торжеством сказала Рина. И спросила: — Сколько вам тогда было лет?  
— Восемнадцать. Я только что окончил школу Королевского театра. И понял, что надо что-то ещё кроме обычного балетного образования. А в девятнадцать я вернулся в Королевский театр на стажировку. И через три месяца стал премьером. Школа Барышникова — это ад и каторга, но делать из угля алмаз там умеют. И даже заниматься самоогранкой научат, — с неожиданной для себя нежностью сказал Алекс.  
— А сейчас вам сколько лет? — спросила Рина.  
— Двадцать пять, — помрачнел Алекс.  
— Так ваш лебедёнок давно вырос в лебедище, а вы упорно загоняете его в былые размеры. Организм растёт примерно до двадцати одного-двадцати двух. Везде растёт, включая мозг и такую его чacть, как лимбическая система, которая отвечает за эмоции. Вы засовываете эмоции и ментальную силу здорового взрослого мужика в подростка, а после удивляетесь, почему у вас там болит, сям колет. Да ещё и не понимаете, почему танец не такой, как надо. А каким ему ещё быть, если вы упорно запихиваете взрослого лебедя в небо для подростка? Пусть это небо будет гениальным для всего мира, но для вас-то оно давно стало маленьким!  
Алекс лишь охнул от такого, а Рина спросила:  
— Во сколько лет впервые началась боль?  
— В двадцать три… — растерянно сказал Алекс. — О Иисус…  
— И причиной явно был какой-то пустяк. Так всегда бывает — неудовлетворённая физиология заставляет психику цепляться к какой-нибудь досадной мелочи, которую та в обычное время не замечает, и раздувать из неё проблему.  
— О Иисус, спаситель мой… — только и смог пролепетать Алекс. — Откуда вы это всё знаете?  
— В умной книжке подростком прочитала. Называется «Введение в психологию. Учебник для университетов». Подумала, что для взрослой жизни пригодится.  
— Ещё как пригодилось! — горячо заверил Алекс. — Но я не понимаю, почему профессора-психотерапевты этого мне не сказали.  
— А вы им объяснили, что такое балет, и почему танцовщикам необходимо каждый год, если не каждые полгода проходить тест «Умирающим лебедем»? Вы, артисты, так любите говорить о том, что отличаетесь от обычных людей, но как только требуется объяснить, в чём именно отличия заключаются, сразу начинаете бекать и мекать всякую невнятицу. А врач, даже психотерапевт — не телепат и не всезнайка. Ему обязательно надо объяснять словами через рот и проблему, и условия, в которых она возникла.  
— О Иисус…  
— Да оставьте вы этого беднягу в покое! — рассердилась Рина. — У него и без вас жизнь паршивая. Лучше отправьте своего лебедя полетать. И по результатам полёта скорректируйте все ваши выступления. Да и отношения с людьми. Но всё, у меня работа.  
Рина оборвала связь. А Алекс откинулся на спинку кресла и весело, беззаботно рассмеялся.  
— Так я никогда и не любил Дронникова. И Агату не любил. И даже ничего колдовского в Дронникове не видел. Это всего лишь перенакопление нереализованной танцевальной и артистической энергии. Всё так просто…  
Алекс довольно потянулся и пошёл спать. Заснул сразу, спокойно, сладко и крепко.


	2. — 2 —

Ресторанный доставщик, симпатичный азиат восемнадцати лет, на форменной куртке бейджик с именем Винс, передал красивой брюнетке, которая открыла дверь гримёрки с надписью «Олег Дронников», контейнеры с едой и привстал на цыпочки, надеясь через её плечо увидеть легендарного танцовщика, из-за которого улицы на десяток кварталов вокруг театра были заполнены людьми, а власти города прислали двойной отряд конной полиции.  
«Чего такого может быть в балете? — недоумевал Винс. — Видел я его один раз. Скука! И зачем переться с планшетом к театру, если эту лабуду можно онлайн дома смотреть или в баре? Весь мир сошёл с ума, если бегает за Дронниковым как за футболистом». И опять попытался разглядеть этого загадочного плясуна.  
Брюнетка улыбнулась.  
— Для твоего же счacтья тебе лучше с ним не встречаться никогда.  
Она закрыла дверь. Винс пожал плечами. «Из-за чего всё же столько народа с ума сходят? Надо вечером посмотреть трансляцию из театра».  
Он пошёл к служебному выходу, радуясь, что хотя бы к ресторану можно возвращаться по улице, а не подземными коммуникациями — их Винс побаивался. Но продраться в театр через кордон фанатов было нереально.  
«Что там за чувак такой? Чего он особенного делает?»

 

* * *

Лючия поставила перед читающим с телефона книгу Олегом мясо с овощами, погладила его по волосам и сказала:  
— Чтоб немедля всё съел!  
Олег потёрся о её руку, посмотрел так, словно был потерявшимся котёнком. Лючия сказала строго:  
— Олег!  
— Люсик, — воркующе сказал он, — но ты же богиня! Только ты одна!  
Лючии сразу понравилась русифицированая форма её имени, она была милой и уютной, Лючия даже мужа попросила так себя называть, и ему тоже понравилось. Но это не повод потакать капризам Олега.  
— Нет! — отрезала Лючия. — После сегодняшней «Сильфиды» я с тобой не танцую. И ни с кем не танцую. Я и так продержалась много больше, чем может танцовщица. Дальше это будет смешно и нелепо.  
— Люсик, — прижал её ладони к своим щекам Олег. — Смешной ты будешь, только если захочешь танцевать комедию. Все животики надорвут. Ты же можешь всё.  
Лючия убрала руки.  
— Могла. Двадцать лет назад, когда ты только ходить начинал учиться.  
Она отошла от Олега к софе, села. Олег стремительным, текучим, словно у ягуара, движением метнулся к софе, эффектно сел на пол и провёл ладонью в воздухе над ногами Лючии — плавно и повелительно одновременно.  
— Это шедевр природы, — голос Олега стал бархатным, обволакивающим. — Лишить этого мир — преступление.  
— Иди ешь. Остынет. И прекрати эти ужимки. На меня твоя магия не действует.  
Олег сел за стол, стал поглощать мясо и овощи с отменным аппетитом, но мысли были далеки от еды. Лючию надо было заставить танцевать! С такой отличной формой, с таким актёрским талантом, с блестящим, глубоким умом и просто сказочной моторной одарённостью даже говорить смешно о том, чтобы уходить со сцены. «И с кем я буду танцевать? Я что, пастух, чтобы вокруг коров прыгать? Или учитель школы для умственно отсталых, чтобы раз за разом растолковывать идиоткам элементарные вещи?» Адрес, по которому следовало отправить как предрассудки о возрасте, так и тех, кому хватает дурости такую чушь говорить и писать, был коротким, экзотичным и непечатным.  
Олег доел, сунул контейнеры в ресторанный пакет и пересел в кресло, открыл на телефоне книгу. Но читать не стал, наблюдал за Лючией из-за телефона. «Кажется, есть идейка!» Олег не стал обдумывать всё сейчас, боялся, что умница Люсик поймёт всё по выражению его лица и пресечёт интригу. Олег пересел в кресле так, чтобы согнутая в колене нога закрывала руки с телефоном, открыл мессенджер и отправил Майклу Эллерсу сообщение:

_Сделай мне в Нью-Йорке аштоновских «Дафниса и Хлою» на восемнадцатое. Любой театр!_

Олег успел прочитать в книге несколько страниц, когда пришёл ответ.

_Театр Маджестик, ты заменишь их танцо_ _вщика. Хлою можешь выбрать сам. Лили Дей их Хлоя, и весьма достойная. Сделай одолжение, посмотри на неё до того, как начнёшь орать о коровах и курицах и устраивать апокалипсис из нашествия на театр жаждущих твоего приглашения прим._

Олег довольно улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Люсик, я восемнадцатого в «Маджестике» танцую аштоновских «Дафниса и Хлою».  
Лючия, не отрывая взгляда от планшета, буркнула:  
— И что ты от меня хочешь?  
— Порепетируй с Лили Дей. Она неплоха, но… А ты хоть что-то приличное из неё слепишь.  
Лючия быстро и нервно провела пальцем по экрану. Она очень любила этот балет. И, даже осознавая свой возраст, не хотела видеть Хлоей другую танцовщицу.  
«Но моё время прошло. Надо уходить в балетмейстеры. И почему не начать с Лили Дэй? Она действительно неплоха».  
Олег сел рядом.  
— Люсик, — бархатно произнёс он, — если кто-то и сделает из курицы лебедя, то только ты. Аштоновские «Дафнис и Хлоя» — это же твоя самая любимая конфетка. Я буду танцевать его в твою честь. Неужели ты позволишь какой-то девице сгондобить из шедевра недопечёный пирог?  
— Ладно, — сказала Лючия. — Я поработаю с Лили Дэй.  
Олег чмокнул её в щёку.  
— Ты моя спасительница! С меня подарок.  
И пулей вылетел за дверь. Лючия в первое мгновение оторопела, но тут же сообразила, что подопечный обманул её и сбежал из-под надзора. Лючия бросилась в коридор, но Олег уже успел добежать до лестницы — именно до лестницы, а не до лифта, где его могли задержать до прихода Лючии.  
Она закричала взбешённо:  
— Сунешься в репзал — убью каналью! Ты обязан отдохнуть перед спектаклем.  
— Миз Коста, всё будет в порядке! — заверил Олег. — Я только за подарком!  
Он умчался. Лючия вздохнула и пошла в свою гримёрку. А едва взялась за ручку двери, как сообразила, что в эпоху интернета, когда свой сайт имеется у каждого магазина, от дешёвой барахолки до бутика с драгоценным эксклюзивом, нет никакого смысла идти за подарками лично — экспресс-доставка появилась задолго до интернета.  
Лючия достала телефон, позвонила в режиме конференции сразу и Эллерсу, и Малеру, и Стейси Уиллер, личному ассистенту Дронникова. Но откомандированные Малером на поиск Дронникова охранники не нашли его ни в одном хоть сколько-то пригодном для репетиции помещении.  
Эллерс сказал тревожно:  
— Не помчался же он по магазинам? Дронников, конечно, обожает быть в центре внимания, но даже он не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы сунуться к толпе фанатов, которым так переклинило мозги, что они готовы разорвать Дронникова на сувениры.  
— Нет, — зло процедил Малер. — Этот хрен решил взбодриться перед выходом на сцену коксом. Или водкой. Или и тем, и другим. Я так и знал, что эти бешеные, невозможные для человека нагрузки ничем другим и не закончатся. Дронников где-то спрятался и накачивается всякой дрянью!  
— Найди его немедленно! — взвизгнул Эллерс. От мысли, что из-за запоя или наркоманства Дронникова он потеряет свои многотысячные проценты от его гонораров, Эллерсу стало плохо, он потянулся за таблетками.  
Малера волновала только сегодняшняя постановка. «Лишь бы она прошла нормально, а там пусть этот чёртов гений хоть сгорит!»  
Обыск театра был в самом разгаре, когда пришёл Дронников и был довольный, как наевшийся сливок кот. Отправил Эллерса, Малера и Уиллер в пешую экскурсию по любимым всеми порнографами местам, велел попутно прислать массажиста и скрылся в гримёрке.  
Малер вздохнул с облегчением:  
— Трезвый. Абсолютно. Ничего дурманящего и близко с ним не было. За это могу поручиться. У меня на все это глаз намётанный. Дронников трахаться ходил.  
— Его балетное величество всегда в гримёрку трах заказывает, — отрицательно качнула головой Стейси Уиллер, высокая ладная блондинка со стильной стрижкой и в дорогом брючном деловом костюме. — У него после ещё до выступления в гримёрке скапливается мешок визиток, на оборотной стороне которых расписка о согласии на секс, аккаунт соцсети битком набит предлагающими себя фанатами мужского, женского и среднего пола. И это не считая местного кордебалета, девяносто процентов которого снабдило Дронникова трах-предложениями. Ему достаточно отправить одно сообщение — и секс сам прибежит впереди собственных ботинок. Причём отсутствие претензий за домогательства гарантировано. Поэтому, если Дронников пошёл куда-то лично, и это был визит не в репзал, не в бассейн и не в качалку, то у нас у всех будут проблемы.  
Дверь гримёрки с грохотом распахнулась, и от вопля Дронникова задрожали стены:  
— В этой поганой забегаловке есть массажист?!  
Эллерс и Малер шарахнулись в стороны, а привыкшая к выходкам подопечного Стейси ласково взяла его под локоток и стала увлекать звезду в гримёрку.  
— Сейчас будет. Даже массажисты не умеют телепортироваться.  
— И для миз Коста массажиста немедленно! — на обычной разговорной громкости приказал Дронников.  
— У неё свой массажист. И гримёр свой. И парикмахер. И тебе давно пора найти своих.  
— И таскать с собой целый табор? — возмутился Дронников. — Какого хрена тогда театры на мне такое дикое бабло делают?! Я им за одно выступление десятилетнюю выручку приношу!  
Стейси всё же увела Дронникова в гримёрку. Он ещё чего-то попробовал орать, но Стейси опять его успокоила. Вскоре прибежал массажист, и огонь скандала погас окончательно.  
Эллерс поспешил из театра прочь — не дело агенту возиться с артистом лично, для этого ассистенты есть. Работа агента — искать для артистов контракты повыгоднее и проверять их на всякие опасные двусмысленности. Конечно, если контракты сами за артистом бегают, то для столь лакомого кусочка можно и лично нянькой побыть, но во всём нужна мера. И только дурак будет складывать все яйца в одну корзину. Поэтому надо уделять внимание и другим артистам.  
Малер пошёл к себе в кабинет. Самое время немного отдохнуть. Дальше будет заключительная из трёх анонсированных «Сильфида», а значит внимания проявят к ней побольше, чем к премьере. А учитывая, что занят в ней Дронников, всё рассмотрят под микроскопом. И в первую очередь это сделает сам Дронников. После того, как он, услышав во время спектакля фальшивую ноту, прекратил танец и закатил грандиозный ор, полный уничижительных, виртуозно язвительных — любой сатирик позавидует! — характеристик театра, оркестра и дирекции, а затем, наплевав на все неустойки, ушёл со сцены и уехал из театра, идеальная подготовка спектаклей с ним стала фактором выживания для любого и каждого, хоть как-то причастного к постановке. То, как после учинённого Дронниковым скандала, пресса, подогреваемая фанатами, принялась терзать оркестрантов, дирижёра и дирекцию, будет являться театральному миру в кошмарах ещё лет триста. А для оркестров всего мира фраза «играть как для Дронникова» стала мерилом качества.  
Пока никаких сбоев, кроме внезапного творческого кризиса самог ** _о_** Дронникова, не было. И Малер даже немало бонусов от этого с ** _а_** мого кризиса получил: постановщик не может быть непричастен к успеху постановок, даже если всё его участие свелось к тому, что он постоял рядом с солистом спектакля.  
Но Дронников последние дни слишком много работал. Гораздо больше, чем позволяют человеческие силы. А потому был огромный риск, что он сломается, сорвётся на спектакле.  
По краю сознания скользнула мысль, что Дронников ещё какое-то вытворение на голову постановщика и всего театра подкинул, но её тут же задавил страх, что Дронников сорвётся с танца прямо на сцене. Однако отменить спектакль невозможно — этого ни фанаты не позволят, ни, что гораздо важнее, сам Дронников.  
Малеру было так страшно, что дрожали руки и ноги.

 

= = =

Алекс взволнованно расхаживал по гостиной своего номера в парижском отеле и с отчаянием говорил в телефон:  
— Какой я был дурак, что пошёл разминаться и танцевать «Лебедя» в репзал отеля! Как я мог забыть, что служащие полезут всё снимать на мобильники! Теперь это во всей сети!  
— И что с того? — спокойно сказала Рина.  
— Обо мне пишут как о злобном завистнике, который не может простить успех даже своему бойфренду!  
— «Собака лает, а караван идёт». Слышали такую поговорку?  
— Вы не понимаете! — возопил Алекс. — Репутация артиста — это его приглашения в театры, это возможность быть тем, кто ты есть!  
— Возможность быть тем, кто он есть, артисту дают только зрители, которые платят за просмотр представления. Подростки, кривляющиеся в телефонную камеру, зарабатывают на своих видеоблогах миллионы на платных просмотрах их роликов такими же подростками. И каждый из них плевать хотел, что пишут о нём другие такие же подростки и их фанаты.  
— Но я же не могу кривляться на телефонную камеру! — возмутился Алекс.  
Рина ответила по-прежнему спокойно:  
— Танцуйте на профессиональную камеру, кто вам не даёт? У вас же денег немного больше, чем мама дала подростку на карманные расходы. Сайты видеоблогов и аккаунты соцсетей битком набиты самодельными клипами. И у многих уровень не хуже профессиональных. Современная техника позволяет кино снимать и музыку писать даже любителям, а себестоимость таких проектов обходится в медные деньги. Зато зарабатывают любители на своих проектах не хуже профи. Да и с чего вы взяли, что из-за какой-то ерунды вас не будут приглашать в театры? Наоборот, скандал — это реклама.  
— Скандал скандалу рознь! — отчаялся объяснить проблему Алекс. «Она даже не представляет, что такое мир искусства и шоу-бизнеса».  
А Рина сказала:  
— Не вы ли говорили, что регулярно танцевать «Умирающего лебедя» надо каждому балетному артисту? Что с этого танца начинаются актёрские упражнения? Ну так удивитесь на публику, что нашлись мега-дауны, которые этого не знают. Обычные дауны в курсе. И добавьте, что на домашних тренировках вы постоянно танцуете «Умирающего лебедя», это позволяет приходить на основную тренировку подготовленным и физически, и психологически. И опять удивитесь на публику, спросив, а неужели никто другой этого не делает? Или детей в школе стали так плохо учить, что они выходят во взрослую жизнь, не имея ни малейшей культурной информированности? Ведь в отелях в основном студенты подрабатывают. Да и ролики в сеть постит главным образом молодёжь.  
Говорил Алекс совсем другое, но выводы, которые из этого сделала Рина, ошеломили. Это надо было обдумать. Он проговорил гораздо спокойнее:  
— Такая стратегия и правда может сработать.  
— Главное, побольше уверенности в себе и напора, — сказала Рина. — Морду кирпичом и вперёд, а кто не отскочил в сторону — сам виноват.  
— Но так нельзя! Это нехорошо. Не человечно.  
— А лезть в чужую жизнь можно, хорошо и человечно? — ядовито спросила Рина. И добавила жёстко: — Люди за это бьют влезателей в рожу так, чтобы у них зубы через уши вылетели. Не могут ударить кулаком, так бьют словами. А тряпки и терпилы страдают и жуют сопли! Выбирайте, кем вам быть.  
— Но…  
— Вы спросили — я ответила, — перебила Рина. — Дальше решать вам.  
Она оборвала связь.  
Алекс растерянно посмотрел на телефон. Небожитель не привык, чтобы с ним обращались как с докучливым мальчишкой. Алекс позвонил снова.  
— Я заплатил вам за консультацию! — возмутился он.  
— И вы её получили. Если не хватает мозгов ею воспользоваться или считаете дурой меня, обращайтесь к настоящему специалисту.  
Рина опять оборвала связь. Алекс буркнул «Ну и пошла ты…», убрал телефон в карман, выключил свет и подошёл к окну, отдёрнул тяжёлую портьеру. Время близилось к полуночи, и Париж сиял ночными огнями. Сверкание огненного моря всегда успокаивало Алекса, какому бы городу оно ни принадлежало. Это была сказка, сбывшееся волшебство, они очаровывали деревенского мальчика, которым в глубине души до сих пор оставался Алекс.  
Но сейчас это надёжное лекарство не помогало. Алекс снова позвонил Рине.  
— Пожалуйста! — сказал он умоляюще. — Я знаю, что у вас глубокая ночь, но прошу вас!  
— Для успешного и счастливого взаимодействия с миром есть одно безотказное и стопроцентно надёжное средство — делать только то, что нравится, и положить на всё остальное болт. Чем чаще его использовать, тем лучше становится жизнь.  
— Но это вызовет антипатию! — ошеломлённо охнул Алекс.  
— Плевать. Умные люди сами так же делают, а на дураков обращать внимания — самому дураком стать. Умные люди занимаются своим делом и не отвлекаются на то, что к нему не относится.  
— Рина, я не могу танцевать один, только сам для себя!  
— Вас никто и не заставляет танцевать в одиночестве. Танцуйте для тех, кому хватает мозгов понимать ваш танец.  
— Но…  
— Вы не стодолларовая купюра, чтобы вас любили все без исключения, — оборвала его Рина. — Или вы предпочитаете быть не человеком, а разменной бумажкой, угождающей всем и каждому? Выбирайте. А я иду спать.  
Рина прервала связь. Алекс вздохнул, убрал телефон в карман.  
«Говорить с ней как со стеной. Или, скорее, как со стенобитным орудием!»  
Алекс принял душ, посмотрел ещё немного на город и лёг спать. Переживания и скандалы переживаниями и скандалами, а балет балетом. Завтра надо танцевать в одноактниках Баланчина: «Тема с вариациями», «Тарантелла», «Скрипичный концерт» и «Моцартиана».  
В «Тарантелле» и в «Теме» Алекс не занят, но в остальных постановках у него по весьма лакомой партии. Алекс любил бессюжетные балеты, чистый танец ради танца, когда можно наслаждаться музыкой, движением и ни о чём не думать. Просто быть в танце, жить танцем. Ни проблем, ни переживаний, только удовольствие. Лучшее, что может быть в жизни и в мире.  
Оттанцевать, успокоиться, очиститься, принять себя таким, какой есть, а после улететь в Стокгольм — танцевать в Драматене, наслаждаться лучшими партиями, пока они ещё доступны и посильны, преподавать сначала понемногу, после всё больше, и однажды принять театр, в котором начиналась карьера, у Эдварда Стиббо, самому стать директором, чтобы в своё время передать театр тому, кто сможет любить и беречь это сверкающее, чарующее чудо маленькой, тихой и уютной северной страны.  
Алекс счастливо улыбнулся.  
И тут желудок пронзило такой огненной вспышкой, что Алекс закричал в голос, из глаз брызнули слёзы.  
Отчаянно, до голода, до озноба, до той самой, трижды пр ** _о_** клятой психосоматической боли захотелось увидеть, как Олег танцует «Тарантеллу». Эту хореографию Баланчин как будто бы специально делал под Олега. Под страсть и сексуальность его натуры, под стремительность, агрессивность и жёсткость танца, под всю его ягуарью хищность пластики — даже самолюбование Олега тут было к месту! Неудивительно, что этим коротеньким произведением, которое обычно использовали, чтобы дополнить недостающее для концертного объёма время, Олег повергал зал в восторженный экстаз. А что этот дьявол, завоевавший себе воздушность и лиричность, сделает из «Тарантеллы» сейчас, даже представить невозможно.  
И плевать Алексу, что он клялся никогда не выходить с Олегом на одну сцену. Всё же тот, заслуженно раскритикованный Риной, эпизод из «Сильфиды», чем-то Алекса зацепил. Танцы этого нового Олега хотелось видеть ещё и ещё. И даже хотелось — именно хотелось! — танцевать с ним не просто на одной сцене, а в одном произведении. В том же «Скрипичном концерте», например. Им обоим там есть, где себя показать.  
Мысль о фрагменте, который мужчины-солисты танцуют именно вдвоём, Алекс вышвырнул прочь ещё до того, как она появилась в хоть сколько-то различимом виде.  
«Олег, дьявольское ты зелье, наваждение, наркотик! Тебе мало было отравить, привязать к себе моё тело… Ты и танец у меня забираешь! Ненавижу… Как же я тебя ненавижу! Чтоб ты сегодня в "Сильфиде" себе ноги переломал!»  
Появилось жёсткое, лютое, яростное желание сражаться за себя, за свой танец.  
«Викинг я, мать вашу, или нет?!»  
И эта ярость помогла изгнать боль, успокоиться. Алекс лёг на спину, стал делать дыхательные упражнение из йоги, предназначенные расслаблять тело. Вскоре он глубоко и крепко спал.

 

* * *

Смотреть «Сильфиду» Винс напросился к хозяину ресторана — на кухне болтали, что он чуть ресторан не заложил, дабы купить у перекупщиков билет на галёрку и посмотреть на живого Дронникова. Но супруга вовремя заметила и мозги мистеру Оллису вправила. Теперь он будет смотреть его онлайн на огромном телевизоре у себя в кабинете. Почему там, а не дома, Винс не понял, да это его и не касалось. Достаточно было ляпнуть погромче «Ну прошёл мимо меня этот Дронников в театре. Я и не понял, что это он. Парень как парень, на улице таких миллионы. Второй раз увидишь — так и не узнаешь. Чего все по нему с ума сходят, не понимаю», как Оллис утащил Винса в кабинет для подробных расспросов. У Винса получилось отделаться неопределёнными фразами, а заодно напроситься на бесплатный просмотр — не футбол ведь и не бокс, чтобы за это платить.  
А теперь Оллис, степенный, крепкого сложения шестидесятилетний брюнет, в ожидании показа волновался как детсадовский мальчишка накануне визита Санта-Клауса и объяснял Винсу:  
— История там такая. Летела мимо дома шотландца Джеймса сильфида, воздушная фея. Увидела красивого парня, влюбилась и стала его соблазнять. Джеймс поддался, убежал с ней со свадьбы, бросил Эффи, свою невесту. Но оказалось, что эфирное существо, сильфида, и существо плотское, человек, не могут даже просто поцеловаться, не то что любовь осуществить. Джеймс её и так, и этак на секс уговаривает, но прикоснуться к эфиру не может. А она его летать с собой зовёт, старается, красоты неба расписывает, не понимает, что люди не способны на полёты. Ведьма, с которой ещё раньше поссорился Джеймс, в отместку заставляет его выпрашивать у себя волшебный шарф, который превратит сильфиду в человека. Джеймс заколдовывает сильфиду, но она тут же умирает, потому что без неба и полётов жить не может. А в отдалении Джеймс видит свадебное шествие — на Эффи женится его соперник, который в начале балета постоянно стремился её себе отбить. Ведьма показывает на мёртвую сильфиду, которую уносят в небеса другие сильфиды. У Джеймса не остаётся даже могилы любимой. От отчаяния он умирает.  
— Хрень какая, — фыркнул Винс. — Если все умерли, нафига вообще балаган устраивать?  
— Мораль — не гоняйся за пустой мечтой. Сильфида должна порхать вместе с сильфом, Джеймсу надо жениться на Эффи. Каждому своё предназначено, согласно его природе. А если попытаться соединить несоединимое, будет беда.  
— Фиг с ней, с моралью, мистер Оллис. А вот зачем делать такой спектакль, о котором надо сначала словами рассказывать, и только после смотреть?  
— Ты никогда не перечитывал книгу, которую читал раньше? Не пересматривал фильм?  
— Ну… Бывало. Некоторые матчи я вообще по сто раз могу смотреть, и не надоедает.  
— Здесь то же самое, — сказал Оллис. — Желание пережить эмоциональный взрыв. А танец даёт его лучше всего. Особенно такой танец.  
Винс посчитал это чушью, но спорить благоразумно не стал.

 

* * *

Малер и радовался и тревожился одновременно. Первое действие прошло как по маслу. Ни малейших признаков усталости у Дронникова, зато страсти на всю труппу хватит, мечтами-воспоминаниями Джеймса о сильфиде он заразил зал, как и танцем, в котором Джеймс доказывал своё превосходство над соперником и право на Эффи. Коста обворожительна, воздушна и прекрасна, идеально Дронникову подходит, ни одна юная прима с ней не сравнится: Коста — это мечта, прелестнейшее видение, а не земная женщина.  
Но в первом действии у Джеймса танцевальная нагрузка и вполовину не так сильна, как во втором. А вот что дальше будет?!

 

* * *

Винс растерянно смотрел на экран, надул губы, как ребёнок, у которого отобрали конфету. Такая прекрасная сильфида. Такой воздушный, грациозный, но в то же время мужественный, сильный, отважный Джеймс — эфирные порхания по сцене в стиле сильфиды нисколько не мешали ему быть настоящим мачо. Винсу от такого количества тестостерона даже не по себе делалось. «Сразу понятно, что все шотландские горцы — это самые крутые воины». И в то же время в крови бурлил огонь, на время спектакля каким-то непостижимым образом он сам в немалой степени стал отважным и влюблённым Джеймсом.  
— Они были бы вместе! — с яростью сказал Винс. — Он мог летать. Только ещё не знал, как это надо делать. Но он бы быстро научился. Да он уже почти летал, это же с самого начала было видно! А ведьма вмешалась и всё испортила! Эту гадину в гости никто не звал, она сама припёрлась, так? Влезла внаглую, а после ещё и обиженку изобразила, что Джеймс её выгнал.  
На сцене тем временем творилось что-то непонятное. Ведьма, торжествующая над телом мёртвого Джеймса, весьма темпераментно и выразительно выполнила все нужные жесты и озадаченно посмотрела вверх, недоумевая, почему не опускается занавес. Ненаиграно вздрогнула и ошарашенно посмотрела на лежащего у её ног спиной к публике Джеймса. Попятилась в сторону, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Джеймса. А тот в абсолютной тишине воздел руку вверх, всем телом устремился к нарисованному ночному небу над сценой, но встать не смог. Зато с неба к нему протянулся луч света.  
Зрители охнули изумлённо, а на фоне неба, почти под потолком, в луче света появилась сто ** _я_** щая на прикрытом картонным облаком балконе сильфида.   
— Что за… — начал Оллис, но не договорил, зато Винс завопил радостно:  
— А вы говорили, что все умерли!  
— Этого нет в бале… — Оллис не договорил, зачарованно глядя на экран.  
Всё в той же тишине Джеймс поднимался на ноги — болезненно, ломко, тяжело, с каждым движением он будто продирался через что-то, боролся на пределе сил. Ведьма рванула со сцены прочь, танцовщице хотелось быть подальше от вконец спятившего Дронникова. Зато сильфида страстно прижимала руки к сердцу, а затем простирала их к Джеймсу, словно посылала ему на подмогу силу своей любви.  
Зрители как в зале, так и у экранов возмущённо, потрясённо, заинтригованно, сопереживающе — причём все чувства были одновременно! — смотрели, как Джеймс поднялся в эффектную, грациозную позу. Даже торжествующее «Встал!» зрители произнесли одновременно, как единый организм. И Винс сказал это вместе с ними. А Джеймс, воздев в сторону сильфиды руку, сделал красивый, сложный, воздушно-невесомый пируэт. Сильфида взмахнула рукой, и к Джеймсу с неба упало белоснежное шёлковое полотнище, на каких в цирке выступают воздушные акробаты. Джеймс изящно, не закрывая фигуры, завернулся в полотнище и вознёсся на балкон-облако к возлюбленной. Красиво вознёсся, лирично и романтично — ни юбка не задралась, ни зад или что похуже никто не увидел. Полотнище улетело прочь, а влюблённые соединились в страстном объятии и не менее горячем поцелуе. Упал занавес.  
Оллис сидел, зажав себе рот, смотрел на происходящее, не веря собственным глазам. А Винс сказал возбуждённо:  
— Это ведь всё он придумал, так? Дронников? Вы сказали, что все должны умереть. А они не умерли! Это он придумал?  
Зал взорвался овацией, свистом, криком, топотом, криками восторга и возмущения.  
— Твою же мать! — восхищённо охнул Оллис. — Он невероятен!  
И Винс был с этим согласен полностью. А ещё было до пьяного блаженства приятно осознавать, что этот волшебник где-то рядом, всего-то в каких-то пятистах ярдах, не больше. И отчаянно хотелось быть к этому чуду хотя бы на шаг ближе. Винс прекрасно понимал тех, кто толпился на улицах у театра. Лишь осознание, что ближе, чем сейчас, пробиться не получится, удерживало Винса в кабинете Оллиса.

 

* * *

— Я же обещал сделать тебя величайшим постановщиком всех времён и народов? — сказал довольный собой Дронников Малеру, выбежавшему на закрытую от зрителей занавесом сцену. Малер замер. Дронников, пропахший потом, мокрый, горячий как печка, продолжал генерировать ту энергию, которой заводил и подчинял зал. — Я обещание выполнил. Ты на волне и можешь брать себе любую постановку любого театра мира. Дальше всё зависит от тебя. И даже я соглашусь у тебя танцевать. Если, конечно, постановка будет этого заслуживать.  
Малер только и мог, что беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот. Эмоции захлёстывали, мешали найти нужные слова. Зато у Лючии Коста они нашлись сразу.  
— Убью каналью!  
— Люсик, — Дронников принял смущённый и огорчённый вид, — тебе не понравился подарок? Но ведь это хорошо, когда любовные истории заканчиваются свадьбой.  
— Подарок?! — оторопела Коста.  
— И не только тебе. — Дронников повернулся к прибежавшему на сцену взмыленному от переживаний Нэшу Винтеру, директору Балет Джоффри, и рявкнул, благо зрители из-за гвалта в зале его услышать не могли: — А у тебя глаза в жопе или где?! Как ты мог такую жемчужину, — он дёрнул к себе юную темноволосую танцовщицу в костюме сильфиды, — засунуть во второй состав кордебалета?! Пластика, стопа, выворотность, чистота движения, техничность, моторная одарённость, темперамент, ум, актёрское мастерство — всё при ней. Это прима мирового уровня!  
— Иди на поклон! — зло прошипел Винтер. — После поговорим! И приму свою новоявленную с собой забери! Сам полуребёнка в авантюру втравил, сам из неё и вытаскивай!  
Дронников довольно, ослепительно улыбнулся — энергия от него плеснула новой волной, выбила из окружающих все слова, мысли, возражения — и, как ни в чём ни бывало, будто именно так всё и должно быть, пошёл на поклон с Коста и с безвестной танцовщицей.  
— А форма у девочки и правда хороша, — заметил Джек Ноармер. — У Дронникова отличное чутьё на артистов.  
Ноармер остался на третью «Сильфиду» не то ради того, чтобы морально поддержать Дронникова, не то из желания позлорадствовать над Винтером, с которым у него были сложные отношения.  
— Даже не думай! — мгновенно взвился Винтер. — Это моя прима!  
— Это твой второй кордебалет, — сказал Ноармер. — А чьей примой она будет, узнаем завтра.  
— Если мы доживём до завтра, — процедил Малер.  
— Вот только детского сада не надо! — разозлился Ноармер. — Начиная с шестидесятых прошлого века все только и делают, что создают режиссёрские дополнения и прочтения классики. Не будь на сцене Дронникова, этот фокус с акробатикой никто и не заметил бы. Но Дронников слишком хорошо завёл зал, чтобы его придумка осталась без внимания. И он вырос как актёр по сравнению со второй «Сильфидой». Не говоря уже о первой. И обо всём, что было до того.  
— Поэтому ты, — сказал вернувшийся с поклона Дронников, — сделаешь мне хореографию для «Морфия». Тебе понравится. Это убойная повесть о враче, который стал наркоманом и покончил с собой. Вытащить в танец этот ужас и эту силу можешь только ты. И ты мне должен! Ты опытный, ты гений, ты знаешь о танце всё и ты мне ещё два года назад обязан был сказать, что я играю дерьмово!  
Ноармер сжал Дронникову плечи, пытаясь утихомирить это бушующее чёрное пламя, не дать ему зачаровать себя, ослепить.  
— Если это хороший материал…  
— Это отличный материал, — ласково, подчиняюще провёл ладонями Дронников по его рукам. — А ты — тот постановщик и хореограф, который ему нужен. И который нужен мне. Я хочу учиться актёрскому мастерству. И лучше тебя не научит никто. А ты получишь для танца меня. И я вытащу из твоей постановки, твоей хореографии всё то, что в ней есть. Сделаю тебе эталон, по которому ты и других научишь танцевать так, как надо тебе. Я заставлю зал видеть то, что хочешь сказать ты, чувствовать это, жить этим, а не прoдaвливать задами кресла и тупо отбивать ладони!  
Напор Дронникова, взгляд, интонация, эмоциональная энергия — всё увлекало в свой ритм, проникало в кровь, уводило туда, где царил он, Дронников. Шансов уцелеть, убежать не оставалось. Ноармер лишь старался не потерять голову окончательно.  
«И Дронников не лжёт. Он действительно сделает то, что говорит».  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Ноармер, — я посмотрю материал.  
— Повесть у тебя в личной почте. И у твоей ассистентки. Перевод на английский хотя и любительский, но отличный, на уровне оригинала. У меня окно в расписании через три дня. Я прилечу в Гамбург и начнём.  
— Ладно, ладно. А сейчас иди и угомони зал, — велел Ноармер.  
Дронников довольно улыбнулся и ушёл на поклон, подхватив по дороге Коста и свою свежесозданную приму. А Винтер сказал Ноармеру злорадно:  
— Было впечатление, что он тебя прямо тут разложит и при всех отымеет.  
— Именно это он только что и сделал, — фыркнул Ноармер. — И мне, к дьяволу, это понравилось. — Он рассмеялся. — А тебя Дронников иметь не хочет, и потому ты скоро будешь умолять меня поставить этот балет с твоей труппой. Если что-то впечатлило Дронникова… У меня будет бомба, которая потрясёт мир!  
Ноармер ушёл, на ходу достал телефон, стал отдавать распоряжения. А Малер сказал задумчиво:  
— Как только Дронников всё это проделал?  
— Рабочих обаял, — буркнул Винтер. — Он всегда это умел. Это театральные рабочие его тогда провели в Ковент-Гарден и показали, где класс у второго состава кордебалета. Там люди постоянно меняются, и новое лицо внимания не привлекает. Дронников без помех сделал разогрев и весь необходимый набор экзерсисов, после чего пошёл завоёвывать мир. Для начала в виде номера в гала-концерте Джоан Стейн.  
Малер с сомнением качнул головой. Винтер фыркнул:  
— Ты знаешь, как зовут уборщиц и электриков? А Дронников всегда знает. И кстати, если только подумаешь кого-то из них уволить, Дронников обеспечит нам обоим такие проблемы, что год будем выбираться. Поэтому лучше вправь ему мозги, чтобы больше не лез в акробатику. Ещё не хватало переломать такие ноги!  
— Я?! — испугался Малер. — Пусть Ноармер этим занимается! Его Дронников хотя бы один раз из десяти слушает.  
— И правда, — злорадно осклабился Винтер. — Надо Ноармера этим срочно озаботить. — Он мгновение подумал и добавил: — А Дронникова заполучить на «Майерлинг». Такого Рудольфа нам не сделает никто. Поговори с ним об этом, пока у него по отношению к тебе хороший настрой.  
Винтер ушёл к себе, а Малер вздохнул.  
«Хоть что-то с этого кошмара поимел. "Майерлинг" — это мой шанс намного больше, чем "Сильфида". Даже без Дронникова».  
И надо было всё же выйти на поклон. «Надеюсь, Дронников хотя бы немного привёл зал из безумия в чувство».  
О том, что завтра начнётся в СМИ, даже думать не хотелось. «Сильфида» была одной из главных святынь балета, и произвольное дополнение к ней не могло не вызвать в театральном мире бурю, сопоставимую с торнадо и цунами, случившимися одновременно.  
И Малеру с Винтером оставалось только гадать, как повлияет на них эта буря — вознесёт на новую вершину или низринет в бездну.  
Дронникова касалось то же самое, но этому дьявольскому отродью было на всё плевать. «Он настолько глуп, что не понимает риска, или так уверен в успехе, что и не подумал сомневаться?» — недоумевал Малер. 

 

* * *

Разумеется, главной новостью Театра де ла Вилль было дополнение Дронникова к «Сильфиде». Французам не свойственно интересоваться тем, что происходит за пределами Франции, любой другой балет, кроме французского, для них отвратителен и бездарен. Но есть немногочисленные исключения. И Дронников был в числе исключительных.  
В служебном холле театра возбуждённо обсуждали постановку и Дронникова, тыкали пальцем в экраны телефонов.  
К Алексу подбежала Таля Лунгина, его партнёрша по «Моцартиане». И по работе в Драматене вообще — Таля танцевала в первую очередь там.  
— Коста просто чудо! — сказала она. — Мне до неё как до Луны. Но есть, куда стремиться. Париж не за один день строился. Позанимаешься со мной?  
— Я? — удивился Алекс.  
— Но ты же Олега для «Сильфиды» готовил. Сможешь и меня подготовить. — Таля сделала два простых, доступных неразогретому телу па из этого балета.  
Половина танцовщиц смотрела на неё с завистью: только у русских плечи и грудь ходили так, будто внутри не рёбра, ключицы и позвоночник, а шарниры, способные вертеться в любую сторону.  
Ну ещё у Коста такое было, у Лундберга и у нескольких артистов Театра де ля Вилль, выдержавших после балетной школы годичную пытку в спецклассах у живущих на Западе русских.  
— Я подготовил Олега? — непонимающе переспросил Алекс.  
— Он тебя в заявлении для прессы после спектакля поблагодарил! — сказала Таля. — Так мило было.  
«Олег, — мысленно взвыл Алекс, — ты скотина! Меня журналисты теперь сожрут!»  
Внешне удалось сохранить бесстрастный вид. И даже сказать спокойно Тале:  
— Пошли на класс. И стиль Коста — это не твоё.  
— Но она лучшая Сильфида! — упорствовала Таля. — Возьмём её за отправную точку, а по ходу разберёмся, что и как будем менять для меня. Алекс, ну не будь ты таким букой и жадиной! Почему всё только для Олега?  
«Мне всё равно в Драматене танцевать в основном с ней. И она за минувший год наработала нужную чистоту танца. А темперамента и артистизма у неё безразмерно».  
— Хорошо, — сказал он вслух. — После «Вечера Баланчина» поедем в Стокгольм и начнём готовиться к «Сильфиде». Ты действительно можешь быть на одном уровне с Коста. В другом стиле, но не хуже.  
Довольная Таля взяла его под руку, повела к лифту и на ходу показала телефон.  
— Всё же это чудесно! Столько раз смотрю, столько восхищаюсь.  
Алекс ожидал увидеть какой-нибудь из эпизодов танца Коста, но это оказался Олег. Сердце заполошно дёрнулось. Алекс старательно избегал всего, что связано со второй и третьей дронниковской «Сильфидой» и собирался держаться подальше ото всех последующих танцев Олега, но злодейка-судьба сунула их руками Тали Лунгиной Алексу прямо под нос.  
На экране большого новомодного смартфона шотландец Джеймс отчаянно, страстно, всем своим существом тянулся к своей сильфиде, боролся за неё с земным притяжением и со смертью.  
— Это сильно, — не мог не признать Алекс. — Я не люблю отсебятину, но это сильно.  
Олег красивым акробатическим приёмом уцепился за полотно и взмыл в воздух. Алекс по-детски зажмурил глаза. У акробатов и танцовщиков мышцы в движениях задействованы по-разному, и потому у акробата не наработаны страховочные рефлексы для танца, а у танцовщика — для акробатики. Малейшая ошибка может привести к серьёзной травме. Поэтому включить в танец акробатический номер, да ещё воздушный, было огромным риском. Конечно, Олег тренировался — даже он не настолько болен на голову, чтобы вытворить такое без подготовки, но всё равно это было за пределами разумности.  
— Я тоже в первый раз закрыла глаза, — сказала Таля. — Но у него всё получилось. И мне теперь интересно, для чего он вознесение готовил. В «Сильфиде» это стало экспромтом. Но всё отработано слишком чётко, тут основательные репетиции. Ты не знаешь, что Олег ещё затевает?  
— Нет, — хмуро сказал Алекс. Лифт повёз их на второй этаж. — И не хочу знать.  
— И правильно. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Я рехнулась бы, если бы знала, что мой Густав такое репетирует.  
Они вышли из лифта, и Таля упорхнула в свою гримёрку. Алекс перевёл дыхание и пошёл к себе. На ходу достал телефон, нашёл ролик с олеговым вознесением.  
«Что ж, безупречно. И с точки зрения движения, и как актёрская игра. Не говоря уже о харизме, которой стало ещё больше».  
Алекс положил телефон на стол, переоделся. Надо было идти на класс.  
Но он задержался, посмотрел всю импровизацию Олега, затем наиболее значимые фрагменты партии Джеймса в его исполнении — чего теперь-то прятаться? Яд уже в крови.  
Смотрел Алекс внимательно, придирчивее любого критика и постановщика анализировал актёрскую игру — о технике можно было не думать, ещё в Березельске было очевидно, что она идеальна. А вот ролевое, эмоциональное, смысловое содержание танца — совсем другое дело.  
«Олег бог и в этом. Или дьявол, похищающий души».  
А после Алекс посмотрел, как Олег расписывает танцевальное мастерство и педагогический талант Алекса. Ничего такого, чего Олег не говорил раньше, не прозвучало.  
«Хотя бы тут без сюрпризов. Прессе можно отвечать всё то, что говорил раньше».  
Алекс закрыл глаза, постоял несколько мгновений, собираясь с духом. Нельзя тащить на класс эту смесь желания, отчаяния, ревности и зависти. Теперь-то можно себе признаться — зависть имелась всегда. «А ведь было бы чему завидовать: есть балет, который танцуем все мы, кто-то хуже, кто-то лучше, и есть Дронников, который из балета, как из сырья, творит мир и колдовство. К этому невозможно приблизиться. Нам, простым смертным, можно лишь издали любоваться чудом и пользоваться теми свободами, выгодами и преимуществами, которые обретают те, кого коснулся отблеск этого сияния».  
Но зависть всё равно жгла. Но ещё больше опалял стыд — не за что Олегу было Алекса благодарить и нечем восхищаться. Два года назад ничего это заслуженно не было, а сейчас тем более.  
Ревность… «Смешно. Ты его бросил, так что угомонись». Но всё равно кипела злость, хотелось разогнать всех, кого Олег трахает, утащить его домой, запереть в спальне, чтобы никто, кроме Алекса, не смел к нему прикоснуться. И заниматься с ним любовью бесконечно, ежечасно, без перерывов на еду и сон. Так сильно Алекс ещё никогда и никого не хотел, даже Олега.  
Но Олег нынешний не чета тому Олегу, который был ещё неделю назад.  
«И с этим новым Олегом тебе тем более ничего не светит, — сказал себе Алекс. — Поэтому хватит пускать похотливые слюни и развешивать мелодраматичные сопли, как озабоченная гормонами старшеклассница. Сосредоточься на том, что действительно важно и чем наслаждаться тебе осталось не так много».  
В зале для класса Алекс тщательно сделал разогрев и занялся экзерсисами — раз за разом отрабатывал движения, добивался идеальной чистоты и точности, настраивал тело, чтобы не подвело в танце, не испортило его красоты.  
А когда Алекс отошёл от станка сменить промокшее от пота полотенце на сухое и выпить воды, Таля сказала:  
— Ты изменился. И сильно.  
— Чешуя отросла? — хмуро буркнул Алекс.  
— Наоборот, исчезла.  
— Ха-ха, — ответил Алекс, повесил на шею свежее полотенце и пошёл делать вторую чacть экзерсисов, теперь на середине зала.  
…На репетиции «Моцартианы» Алекс наслаждался танцем как лакомством, упивался им как пьяница вином, но в разгар удовольствия Таля всё испортила.  
— Ты хотя бы предупреждай, что именно танцуешь! — злилась она. — То мы трахаемся, то я у тебя рояль, а ты — композитор, то ты художественно умираешь, и я вынуждена спешно лепить ангелессу, которая пришла забрать твою душу! И всё с одной и той же чacтью одного и того же менуэта. Определись уже, чего мы делаем и когда, если тебе вдруг загорелось наполнять смыслом бессюжетник! И вообще — такие вещи надо обсуждать с партнёром заранее, а не заставлять импровизировать не пойми что. Я танцовщица, а не телепат!  
— Не выдумывай! — с не меньшей злостью сказал Алекс. — Если ты не выспалась и не тянешь танец, то я к этому не имею отношения.  
— Действительно, Алекс, определись уже, — поддержала Талю одна из французских прим. — У нас ещё совместная «Тема» и финал. Если взялся вести танец, то скажи, куда нам идти. Я с премьером твоего уровня не спорю, но я хочу чёткую задачу.  
— Да не делаю я никакого смысла! — возмутился Алекс.  
— Тогда оставляй все свои раздумья и переживания в гримёрке! — разъярилась Таля. — Или ты первоклашка в первый день занятий, который не знает, как всё это влияет на танец?  
— Успокоились все! — приказал постановщик. — Менуэт заново. Сюжет — Муза приходит к Моцарту и вдохновляет его творить, невзирая на нищету, холод и голод, а он, вдохновлённый, уводит её в вечную славу и в бессмертие, недоступные другим музам. Туда, где живут звёздные феи, которые они своим сиянием согревают мир и дарят людям таланты. Феи и дары пойдут в «Тему». Финал — единение земного и небесного в искусстве. На «Молитву» и «Джигу» сюжеты выдам, когда это отработаете. Начали! — хлопнул он в ладоши.  
Теперь, когда появилась конкретная задача, танцевать стало ещё приятнее. А после репетиции, по дороге в гримёрки, Таля сказала:  
— Ты новый роман закрутил? С Олегом у тебя столько чувства в танце не было. Это потрясающе! Такой драйв! Не так, когда танцуешь с Олегом, но тоже хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем с другими. Ты был просто конфеткой! Так что держись за своего нового дружка покрепче. Или за подружку.  
— Что?! — изумлённо посмотрел на неё Алекс.  
— На сцене я эмоций дам не меньше, не сомневайся. Это было великолепно! А будет ещё лучше. Спасибо!  
Таля поцеловала Алекса в щёку и упорхнула в гримёрку.  
Алекс пожал плечами и поспешил к себе. Нужен был душ и массаж. Остальное — ерунда.  
«Хотя танцевалось сегодня и правда прекрасно. Давно так хорошо в танце не было».  
Алекс довольно улыбнулся, предвкушая выход на сцену — там танец действительно будет намного лучше.

 

* * *

Постановщики гала-концертов, наученные опытом Джоан Стейн, ставили выход Дронникова только последним. И резервировали один-два выхода на сцену для его протеже — со времён того гала двухлетней давности, которое делал для Дронникова Ноармер, стало непременной традицией, что Дронников становился феей-крёстной для очередной балетной Золушки как мужского, так и женского пола.  
Оставалось только недоумевать, где Дронников разыскивает новые таланты — ведь немало конкурсов устраивается, примы и премьеры всегда в дефиците, они нужны всем, это кордебалета в переизбытке.  
Собственные гала-концерты Дронникова закулисно называли «выплатой компенсации» — Дронников собирал в них тех, кого, понукаемый внезапной прихотью, заменял в спектаклях. Как, например, Ника Талера в «Дафнисе и Хлое». Даже на тот самый, свой первый, устроенный Ноармером гала, Дронников привёл всех, кого заменил в плановых постановках Ковент-Гардена или кого заменили из-за него. Танцевать у Ноармера — это мечта и редкая удача для любого, от таких предложений не отказываются. Но на деле оказалось, что Дронников, с полного одобрения Ноармера, заставил танцовщиков и танцовщиц делать больше, чем они могли всегда. Такое тоже стало правилом. Поэтому большой вопрос, что лучше — получить с Дронникова компенсацию или подарить ему одно-два своих выступления? Конечно, его гала всегда были в центре внимания, выход в них существенно повышал последующие гонорары, но уверенность Дронникова в том, что все могут танцевать так, как он, только ленятся или себя недооценивают, превращала подготовку к выступлению в самый жуткий вариант ада. Танцевальный уровень участников после дронниковских гала возрастал существенно, с этим никто не спорил, русский бог и дьявол танца вытаскивал из людей их скрытые резервы и таланты, однако стоил ли результат усилий? Одни считали, что да, и из кожи вон лезли, чтобы попасть к Дронникову в гала, другие наотрез отказывались от его компенсаций.  
…С нынешней Золушкой по имени Роуз Веллер, хорошенькой девятнадцатилетней брюнеткой, привезённой из Балет Джоффри, Дронников говорил только по-французски. Что неудивительно: у девушки был сильнейший оклахомский акцент, да ещё какой-то деревенской вариации, её с трудом понимали те, кто говорили по-английски с рождения и привыкли к разнообразным местечковым прононсам. А французский у Веллер был более-менее приближен к официальному стандарту — во всяком случае, понять её можно было без усилий.  
Директор Метрополитен-Опера внимательно следил, как Дронников и Коста репетируют с Веллер «Выход Кармен и хабанеру» из «Кармен-Сюиты». Коста была в купальнике, танцевала не меньше Веллер, а выглядела так и лучше.  
Секретарша директора сказала:  
— Веллер и правда очень хороша. Опыта маловато, но это быстро пройдёт. Жаль, конечно, что из-за Дронникова она подписала контракт только на полгода. Условия по истечении этого срока ей придётся предоставлять совсем другие.  
— С таким покровителем было бы глупо ждать другого, — ответил директор. — Но Веллер этого стоит.  
— Да, вполне. Только вот как она переживёт скорый разрыв с Дронниковым? Веллер влюблена в него до утраты рассудка.  
— За ней присмотрят, — сказал директор. — Глупостей она не наделает.  
— А переживания для молодой примы полезны, — согласилась секретарша. — Больше эмоций даст на выступлениях.  
Коста повела Веллер на послерепетиционный отдых, а Дронников пошёл в свою гримёрку. К нему подбежала Стейси Уиллер, сунула Дронникову телефон.  
Он слушал, хмурился, а после заговорил по-русски. Выслушал ответ, бледнел с каждой секундой, выражение лица становилось всё более отчаянным, даже обречённым. Дронников шваркнул телефон об пол и выбежал из репзала. Уиллер подхватила ту чacть телефона, где были сим-карта и карты памяти, и помчалась за Дронниковым.  
Директор вздохнул. Искусство — это волшебно и прекрасно, это приятно и доходно, но творческие личности с их вечными трагедиями существенно портили процесс. Секретарша сказала досадливо и кисло, как о протёкшей канализации:  
— Сейчас узнаю, что там случилось.

 

* * *

Роуз никогда не считала мужчин бесчувственными чурбанами, но и вообразить не могла, что мужчина может так плакать.  
— Ты молодая! — панически говорила в телефон Роуз миз Коста. — У вас одно поколение, сходная психология. Сделай что-нибудь, успокой его!  
Роуз даже не успела принять душ, пришлось спешно напялить тёплый спортивный костюм и носки, чтобы не простудить мышцы, и бежать в гримёрку Коста.  
Дронников ревел не хуже Ниагарского водопада и требовал у Коста совета.  
— Ты женщина! — вопил он. — Ты лучше понимаешь в любви! И ты двадцать лет в браке!  
— Я мужу никогда не изменяла! — рыкнула в ответ Коста. — А ты только с дирижёрским пультом не трахался! И то не факт. Я люблю своего мужа, но если бы он мне изменил, я тут же с ним развелась бы.  
Дронников взвыл раненным зверем, уткнулся в плечо Роуз и заплакал ещё горше. Та поглаживала его по спине и растерянно смотрела на Коста. Роуз ещё со средних классов балетной школы поняла, что все артистические переживания, включая собственные, надо делить на два, но то, что творилось с Дронниковым было нисколько ненаигранным и неаффектированным. Ему действительно было плохо именно так, как это выглядело. А выглядело ужасно. Горе Дронникова было похоже на агонию.  
— Скоро танцевать, — сказала Роуз единственное, что ей пришло в голову. — Олег, — впервые она назвала его по имени, — ты же не можешь не выйти на сцену.  
— На сцену? — переспросил Олег так, как если бы забыл французский. — Танцевать?  
— На сцену, — повторила Роуз. — Танцевать. Мы всегда танцуем. Даже если умерла мама или бросил любовник. Танец нельзя отметить.  
— Да, — согласился Олег. — Танец отменить невозможно.  
Роуз обняла его покрепче, стала укачивать как ребёнка.  
— Любовь не всегда сбывается. Я тебя тоже люблю, хотя и знаю, что это безнадёжно. А игрушкой на один раз быть не хочу. Я не тупая фанатка.  
— У тебя это пройдёт, как только я уеду из Нью-Йорка, — всхлипнул Олег. — А с ним у меня всё по-другому.  
— Зато с танцем-то всё по-прежнему, — гладила его Роуз. — Танец не предаст, не изменит, не разлюбит. А всё остальное мимолётно. Приходит, уходит, меняется. Только танец остаётся. Он один никогда не бросит. Даже в старости или после травмы можно преподавать, можно делать хореографию, и танец будет с тобой.  
— Тебя тоже бросали? — всхлипнул Олег.  
— Да. Мне было пятнадцать, и он был моей первой любовью. Но я пережила. И пятнадцать — это везде пятнадцать. А тебе двадцать один. По нашим меркам это всё равно, что сорок один в обычном мире. Ты справишься. Выйдешь танцевать — и справишься.  
Олег скрючился на софе.  
— Алекс нашёл другого. Просто разрыв можно склеить. Я мог вернуть его. А теперь надежды нет. Он улетел к нему в Россию. Ради меня Алекс никогда никуда не летал. А из-за него полетел, едва тот позвонил.  
— А Берт сказал мне, что хочет настоящую девчонку, у которой есть сиськи и задница. И которая не отказывается от гамбургера и пива.  
— Дурак, — буркнул Олег. — Испортит гамбургерами с пивом желудок и заработает простатит.  
— Дурак, — согласилась Роуз. — Но тогда я ревела как фонтан.  
Олег опять заплакал. Роуз потрясла его за плечо.  
— Завязывай с этим! От слёз слабеют. Своего «Лебедя» можешь гробить сколько захочешь, но мне нужен сильный Хосе. Завтра поплачешь.  
— Завтра Дафнис в Маджестике.  
— Ну послезавтра! — начала злиться Роуз.  
Олег шмыгнул носом и сказал:  
— Дай телефон.  
Роуз достала из кармана телефон и протянула ему. Олег быстро набрал номер и, едва ему ответили, сказал на английском:  
— Мне нужен балет на двадцатое и двадцать первое в Гамбурге или окрестностях. Хороший балет!  
Он выслушал ответ, вскочил с софы — Роуз отшатнулась, сжалась: это было страшно, Олег стал похож на разъярённого ягуара. Но красиво было до наслаждения. Такой пластики Роуз не видела ни у кого. «Как он это делает?! — с завистью думала она. — Я тоже так хочу!»  
А Олег тем временем рычал в трубку не хуже хищника:  
— Вы все — сборище гондонов штопаных! Я два года лажал всё, что мог, и танцевал в полноги, а вы смотрели жопами вместо глаз и аплодировали! Только Алекс сказал мне правду!  
Собеседник пытался что-то возразить, но Олег сказал спокойно, ледяным тоном:  
— К финалу гала у меня будут или балеты, или другой агент.  
Он нажал отбой, набрал другой номер, приказал «Подготовь замену Эллерсу, троих, пусть посоревнуются», оборвал разговор и сел рядом с Роуз, вернул ей телефон, улыбнулся ласково и нежно, сказал по-французски:  
— Спасибо. Ты отличный друг.  
Одним движением оказался возле сидевшей в кресле Лючии, встал на колено, галантно поцеловал ей руку:  
— Ты богиня! — и исчез за дверью.  
Роуз рванула за ним. Лючия поймала её в дверях.  
— Стой, дурочка. Это ведь только на один раз! Завтра он и не вспомнит о тебе.  
— Один раз — это намного больше, чем ноль! Миз Коста, я не ребёнок, и прекрасно понимаю, что делаю.  
Роуз вырвалась и убежала. Лючия пожала плечами.  
— Возможно, она и права.  
И стала звонить мужу.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказала она.

 

* * *

«Какой идиот назвал самолёты быстрым транспортом?! — возмущался Алекс. — Три с половиной часа на перелёт из Парижа в Москву! Дикость и средневековье!»  
А по прилёту следовало ещё найти такси до Березельска.  
…Когда с Риной случилась беда, Алекс шёл на разогрев перед спектаклем. И запаниковал, не зная, что делать, стал сыпать заполошными вопросами, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. От знаменитого спокойствия и невозмутимости Алекса, этого Ледяного Принца, не осталось и следа.  
— Не волнуйтесь вы так, — сказал один из русских танцовщиков Театра де ла Вилль. — В России деньги решают абсолютно всё. Если у вашего друга сердечный приступ, то сразу везти его в Москву может быть нельзя, но за пару сотен евро в провинциальном городке главврач сделает ему отдельную палату из собственного кабинета. И круглосуточных персональных медсестёр приставит. Ну, может, и не за двести, но за пятьсот главврач судно лично носить будет. Только обналичьте сначала. С банковскими картами могут быть проблемы. И наличку берите только в крупных купюрах.  
Российская виза ещё действовала, и сразу после балета, даже без массажа, лишь приняв душ, Алекс помчался в аэропорт. Билет он забронировал ещё до представления, сразу после того, как Рина, которой он спешил рассказать, какой замечательный танец его вскоре ждёт, перестала говорить свои очень вдохновляюще «Угу» и «Ага», а какой-то чужой голос рявкнул на русском в телефон:  
— Плохо ей стало, без сознания, скорую вызвали.  
Говоривший оборвал связь. Но пояснений и не надо было, Рина при Алексе пила таблетки, говорила, что у неё бывает плохо с сердцем.  
Поэтому Алекс просто купил билет в Москву, велел ассистентке собрать побольше наличных евро и пошёл танцевать. Балет остаётся балетом. Как говорят за океаном, шоу должно продолжаться даже при ядерной бомбардировке. А если ты артист, то сотвори из своих тревог и переживаний ещё один динамитный заряд и взорви зал сильнее.  
Именно это Алекс и сделал. А после ловко ускользнул от визжащих в экстазе фанатов и репортёров, от потрясённой и восхищённой администрации:  
— Я знал, мсье Лундберг, — говорил кто-то из театрального руководства, Алекс не обратил внимания, кто именно, — что вы один из лучших танцовщиков мира, но сегодня вы стократно превзошли себя!  
От него Алекс ушёл легко, избавиться от Тали было сложнее, та вцепилась в него не хуже пираньи, требовала не глупить. Но Алекс посоветовал ей не лезть не в своё дело, если не хочет распрощаться с Драматином.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — сказал он, — что ты быстро найдёшь новое место, но я сделаю всё, чтобы тебя сочли ненадёжной и контракт оказался вдвое меньше нынешнего и на роли скуднее. Ты, конечно, всё восстановишь, однако на это уйдет не менее года. А год для танца всё равно что десять лет для обычной жизни.  
Таля ошарашенно захлопала глазами, таким она Алекса никогда не видела и не поверила бы, скажи кто, что он способен на подобное. Но Алекс лишь порадовался, что препятствие исчезло с дороги.  
«Если бы ещё самолёту можно было надавать пинков, чтобы быстрее двигался!»  
Алекс не задумывался о причинах, толкнувших его к Рине. Ему надо было, чтобы она жила, слушала его предвкушения до танца и впечатления после, он должен был рассказать Рине о своих планах на сезон и узнать её мнение. Остальное ничего не значащий хлам.

 

* * *

На экране большого, почти как у телевизора, компьютерного монитора умирал белоснежный, сказочно прекрасный лебедь. Его убивали безответная любовь и одиночество. Почему Винс именно это определил в причины смерти, он и сам не знал. Возможно, потому, что среди белых огней, похожих на лилии, был один кроваво-красный, как роза, которую когда-то пожелала Красавица, после чего и оказалась в з ** _а_** мке Чудовища. Но та Красавица к Чудовищу вернулась, и всё закончилось хорошо, а Лебедя его дама сердца бросила навсегда. И никакая роза не помогла. Лебедь умер. Глаза и нос Винсу защипало.  
А мозг настойчиво сверлила мысль, что сложён Дронников как греческий бог. И даже красивее. Белое трико с длинными рукавами, облегающее тело, будто вторая кожа, и под которым ничего, кроме бандажа, не было, показывало это как нельзя лучше. Белая бандана полностью скрыла волосы, подчеркнув при этом острые, жёсткие, очень мужские черты лица.  
«Вот бы снять с него бандану! — подумалось Винсу. — Угольно-чёрные волосы среди всей этой белизны будут смотреться до чёрта красиво».  
Мысль была странная, неправильная, но она оказалась гораздо приятнее размышлений о толпе фанаток, которые сбегутся со всего Нью-Йорка, чтобы воскресить Лебедя поцелуем.  
— Дэн, — поспешно сказал Винс, надеясь отогнать странные фантазии, — ты всё записал?  
— Да, — сказал приятель-компьютерщик. — Давай телефон, скину тебе файл. Или на почту переслать?  
— И то, и другое, — ответил Винс, протянул приятелю телефон, оглядел его комнату в общежитии колледжа. Созерцание компьютерной требухи, разбросанной по углам вперемешку со штанами и футболками, развешанные на стенах постеры с любимыми компьютерными играми Дэна помогли вернуться в реальный мир, из которого Винса увёл Лебедь.  
Всё, что было до этого, Винс не смотрел — зачем? Достаточно было сказать Дэну, что если сделать качественную запись защищённой от копирования трансляции гала-концерта из Метрополитен-Опера, то можно раскрутить Трейси Майлз из соседнего корпуса на секс.  
— Но будем джентльменами, Дэнни. Каждому по копии, а дальше победит тот, кто будет проворнее. И не расскажи я тебе о записи, ты к Трейси до конца колледжа не смог бы подкатить.  
Винс понятия не имел, знает ли Трейси, как пишется слово «балет», но какая разница, если Дэн при виде её раздирает стояком ширинку? У Винса при встрече с Трейси тоже сбивалось дыхание, но до такой одержимости, как Дэн, он всё же не доходил.  
«Я всё равно сделал доброе дело, — попытался утешить себя Винс. — Без этого Дэн так и не решился бы с Трейси заговорить, продолжал бы хлопать глазами издали, как какой-нибудь ботан».  
Сам Винс подходить к Трейси и не собирался — на кой чёрт сдалась эта самодовольная стерва? Красивая она, конечно, очень красивая, но в постели явно лежит как коронованное бревно и ждёт, что её будут ублажать, отрабатывая допуск к такому качественному телу. Тут в пору резиновое тело купить — совершенство линий такое же, эмоций столько же, а головной боли в миллион раз меньше. Нет, лучше девчонки попроще, но горячие, которые в койке делом занимаются, а не собой любуются.  
Обжигающей вспышкой мелькнуло воспоминание о потрясающем, крышесносном, офигенно жарком сексе с Кейном Беккером в школьной спортивной раздевалке. Но какое значение сейчас имела эта выходка годичной давности? Просто случайный эпизод, приступ спермотоксикоза. Трахаться старшекласснику хочется, а возможностей заполучить секс намного меньше, чем у студента колледжа. Вот и происходят всякие случайности. И не имеет значения то, что повторялась эта случайность ещё четыре раза, пока Кейн не бросил школу и не уехал в этот свой футбольный клуб.  
Дэн вернул Винсу телефон и сказал, что запись на почту тоже отправил. Винс схватил телефон, поблагодарил и помчался в свою комнату. Теперь при помощи бесплатного онлайнового видеоредактора можно вырезать из записи Лебедя, а всю остальную муть выкинуть.  
«И будет у меня самый лучший ролик, снятый высококлассными камерами с наиболее выгодного места, а не фигня с телефона или фотоаппарата, как у других. Мистер Оллис не соврал: это и правда было круто! За такое не жаль заплатить, как за самый лучший футбольный матч».

 

* * *

И постановщик «Дафниса и Хлои», и директор театра прокляли ту минуту, когда согласились взять в спектакль Дронникова. Он, конечно, очень талантлив и весьма знаменит, а значит делает основную чacть выручки, но этот мерзавец возомнил о себе слишком много и требовал запредельного.  
Но переубедить его было не легче, чем руками оттолкнуть баллистическую ракету.  
— Да включите же вы мозги! — с яростью орал на весь театр Дронников. Было ощущение, что посреди класс-зала беснуется стремительно набирающее силу торнадо. Премьеры и примы Маджестика благоразумно просочились в коридор при первых признаках бури: на то и начальство, чтобы принимать на себя всю ярость стихий. И теперь, дрожа от любопытства, восторга, азарта и изрядной доли страха, следили в щёлку приоткрытой двери за развитием событий. И только Лючия Коста невозмутимо, словно ничего не происходит, разогревалась у станка. А Дронников тыкал в сторону директора и постановщика пальцем и орал, генерируя тот шквал эмоций, которым всегда превращал зал в желе:  
— Это юнгинианский спектакль! Дафнис — ядро личности, самость. Его возлюбленная Хлоя — анима, соединение с ней делает личность гармоничной. Доркон, соперник Дафниса, и Ликэнион, соперница Хлои — это страхи и комплексы. Старый пастух Ламон — Мудрый Старец, разум, жизненный опыт, зрелость личности. Бог Пан — это Солнечное Око, Свет, над-личность, высшее и наилучшее проявление человеческой души. Нимфы — положительные качества, связывающие самость и над-личность. А пираты и их предводитель Бриаксис — это Тень, всё злобное, жестокое, лживое и порочное, что есть в человеке. Для своей помолвки Дафнис и Хлоя должны победить Доркона и Ликэнион, а после помолвки пираты похищают Хлою, Бриаксис с пиратами пытаются её изнасиловать. Формально это стремление заставить Хлою танцевать со связанными руками, под ударами плетей, но реально это групповое изнасилование. Да эту сцену чаще и ставят как попытку изнасилования, чем как танец по принуждению. Мне всё равно, как вы это оформите. Главное, что тут идёт активация всего того плохого, что есть в человеке, появляется желание превратить аниму из равноправного и равнозначного партнёра в послушный инструмент. Но через нимф, через лучшее в себе Дафнис взывает к Пану, к наивысшей, чистейшей и совершенной части своей души, и Пан прогоняет или убивает Бриаксиса — тут мне тоже всё равно, делайте как хотите. Зло, порочность исчезают из души, Пан надевает Хлое свой венок, наделяет её чacтью своей силы. После этого Ламон, Мудрый Старец, разум и опыт, соединяет самость и аниму, Дафниса и Хлою, в браке. И пастухи с пастушками, иначе говоря, все эмоции, мысли, вдохновение и прочие нужные составляющие пляшут совместный танец гармонии и единения на свадьбе. Формирование полноценной, здоровой и здравой личности завершилось. А учтивая, что Бриаксис и Дафнис не появляются на сцене одновременно, танцевать их должен один и тот же человек. И надо в костюм какой-то маркер добавить, чтобы был намёк на то, что это одна личность.  
— Мистер Дронников, — мягко начал постановщик, — это очень интересная и мудрая трактовка, вы можете написать совершено восхитительное эссе об этом балете, все философские кафедры мира будут от него в восторге, но танцевать Дафниса и Бриаксиса один и тот же человек не может, потому что ни одно тело не выдержит такого количества прыжков! Партия Дафниса перебивается на две части партией Бриаксиса не только из-за философской составляющей, но и потому, что танцовщику нужен отдых.  
— Это вашим бегемотам, работающим в полноги, нужен отдых даже после того, как они сходят от жральни до сральни! — ещё больше разъярился Дронников. — А я нормальный, полноценно работающий танцовщик, и я буду сегодня танцевать обе партии!  
— Я позволить этого не могу, — сказал директор. — Это сорвёт спектакль.  
— Хорошо, — спокойно ответил Дронников, напугав всех, кроме Коста, внезапным перепадом настроения. — Я сделаю заявление для прессы, что вы не допустили меня к спектаклю, потому что считаете слабым танцовщиком, и полечу в Вену. Там меня слабым не считают.  
Постановщик и директор одновременно схватились за сердце. На то, чтобы представить последствия такого заявления, не хватало даже их фантазии. Особенно сейчас, после ошеломительного, даже по меркам Дронникова, успеха «Умирающего лебедя».  
Скандал тоже получился немаленьким — так откровенно по-мужски, тестостероново, хотя и на пуантах, сугубо женском атрибуте, это произведение ещё не танцевали.  
Но где скандал, там и популярность, количество фанатов у Дронникова существенно возросло, а значит и прoдaжи будущей трансляции спектакля взлетели до небес. И продержатся на этом уровне ещё достаточно долго — даже если Дронников сорвётся.  
«Или особенно если сорвётся», — не без злорадства подумал директор и сказал:  
— Делайте, что хотите, мистер Дронников. Но не ждите, что я буду прикрывать ваш зад в случае провала. Сами эту дикую авантюру затеваете, только сами за неё и отвечайте. Я скажу прессе, что зрителей ждёт сюрприз, приготовленный для них Дронниковым и допущенный к исполнению по его настоянию.  
Дронников на это лишь фыркнул и пошёл к станку разогреваться. Директор и постановщик поспешили к выходу.  
— Куда?! — тут же заорал Дронников. — Помарки в экзерсисах тоже я отслеживать должен?  
— Ваш постановщик с вами, — поспешно заверил его директор. — А хореограф по классу сейчас будет.  
Проблем с хореографом не возникло, но, едва директор вышел в коридор, как у Лили Дэй, исполнительницы партии Хлои, началась истерика.  
— Я не могу! — рыдала и дрожала она. — Я не справлюсь! Дронников меня просто убьёт, если я хоть какую-то мелочь не потяну! А я не потяну всё, я не могу танцевать так, как нужно ему. Это выше человеческих сил!  
Пока директор и прибежавший постановщик пытались успокоить Лили, а главное — не допустить психического заражения, распространения истерики на других артистов, что в таких случаях бывало нередко, Лючия спросила Олега:  
— Ты уверен, что справишься? Дафниса ты танцевал в Ковент-Гарден, но Бриаксис — это совсем другое.  
— Я отлично знаю обе партии. И всегда хотел станцевать Бриаксиса, продумал его образ не хуже, чем Дафниса. Репетировал их обоих сам для себя, чтобы ничего не забыть. Да, я справлюсь.  
В том, что Олег справится, да ещё и в нём останется энергии на десяток баров и задниц с передницами, Лючия не сомневалась. После тех его невозможных репетиций в Чикагском театре, после того, как он сбрасывал нервное напряжение на фанатах и кордебалете, а удостоившиеся Олеговова внимания поклонники делились восторженными впечатлениями взахлёб, пьяные от пережитого, и даже не замечали, что Олег называл их именем Алекса. Нет, сомневаться можно было в чём угодно, но только не в достаточном количестве сил и выносливости у Олега.  
И всё же Лючия спросила:  
— А надо ли так надрываться? Можешь взять Бриаксиса после Вены.  
— Надо. Я должен быть лучшим. После Алекса, конечно. С ним не сравнится никто. Но быть лучше того, с кем он сейчас, мне по силам. Алекс вернётся ко мне. Я думал, что он бросил меня из-за моей бездарности. Но он просто полюбил другого. А указание на бездарность было его прощальным подарком. Алекс всегда был очень добрым. Он не мог бросить меня так, чтобы я пропал как танцовщик. Всё же мои работы на сцене ему небезразличны. Пусть и только как моему учителю. Но если я начну танцевать лучше других, а главное — лучше того, с кем он сейчас, Алекс снова полюбит меня.  
— А если нет? — посмотрела на Олега Лючия. — Если он сошёлся с бухгалтером, который о балете и не слышал? Или с прoдaвщицей супермаркета, мечтающей стать домохозяйкой и с утра до ночи смотреть мыльные оперы на кухне?  
— Нет. Мы не можем любить прoдaвщиц и бухгалтеров. Я влюбился в Алекса, когда увидел его в аштоновской «Рапсодии».  
— А мой муж — бухгалтер, — ответила Лючия. — И до сих пор так ничего не научился понимать в балете. И не хочет учиться. Но мне с ним лучше, чем с кем бы то ни было.  
Олег мгновенно помрачнел, осунулся. Но секунду спустя гордо вскинул голову и сказал:  
— Алекс принадлежит балету. А значит и мне.  
Лючия не ответила. Спорить с Олегом бесполезно, его упрямства и самоуверенности хватит на сотню людей. «Но работа — лучший доктор для душевных и сердечных ран. Пусть лучше изматывает себя балетами, чем заливается слезами и спиртным. В первый раз его от бутылки удержал Эллерс, второй — Роуз, а третьего спасения может и не быть».  
— Займись как следует разогревом, — сказала она. — Ты слишком зажат.  
Олег посмотрел виновато и сосредоточился на классе. Лючия улыбнулась, её забавляло это сочетание полнейшего послушания с абсолютной неуправляемостью.  
В репзал влетел взмыленный директор, стал упрашивать миз Коста танцевать Хлою, спасти театр и спектакль, заранее соглашался на любые условия.  
Лючия поколебалась — всё же возраст, но Олег посмотрел своим фирменным взглядом потерявшегося котёнка, пролепетал жалобно «Люсик, я без тебя не смогу!», и Лючия согласилась. «Всё же форму я ещё не потеряла, один балет вытяну вполне достойно. А сорвать такую роскошную сенсацию и подвести столь прекрасный театр нельзя».  
Олег радостно, хищно осклабился и принялся вынимать из директора душу, требуя для миз Коста двойной гонорар.  
Сделка состоялась, страсти улеглись, начался класс. И тихий, но очень, очень и очень забористый мат тех, кто первым и вторым составом был занят в спектакле: работать пришлось намного больше, чем раньше, даже по меркам театра с такими высочайшими требованиями, как Маджестик.

 

= = =

Алекс вернулся с репетиции, принял душ и позвонил своей ассистентке Эльсе Бломквист.  
— Как Рина? — спросил он на шведском.  
— С ней всё в порядке, — весело ответила Эльса. В трубке был лёгкий фоновый шум какой-то англоязычной комедии, доносившийся от больничного видеоплеера. — Мы отлично проводим время. А ты как, справляешься без меня?  
— Эльса, я простой сельский парень, который первые полтора года отлично строил свою карьеру без ассистентов. И Драматен по-прежнему милый, степенный, профессиональный и слегка, ровно столько, сколько нужно для полного комфорта, сумасшедший, поэтому репетиция прошла отлично. Я на всю тысячу процентов готов выйти завтра на сцену. А ты отвезла документы Рины на получение загранпаспорта?  
— Да, не беспокойся. Через пять дней как раз всё будет, и мы поедем в Москву, сходим в шведское посольство за Шенгенской визой.  
Алекс довольно улыбнулся, тревога, снедавшая его почти всю минувшую ночь и весь нынешний день, стала отпускать.

 

\+ + +

— Значит, это не сердце? — старательно выговаривая русские слова, спросил у врача Алекс. Врач провела его в ординаторскую, налила весьма неплохой чай, но больше ничем порадовать не сумела: состояние Рины было сложным.  
— Нет, не сердце, — сказала врач. — Сердце у неё в порядке. Это очень старая и очень плохо пролеченная травма позвоночника создаёт боль и вызывает приступы, которые похожи на сердечные.  
Врач посмотрела вопросительно. Алекс кивнул.  
— Я понял. Я хорошо понимаю русский. Я не могу говорить понятно для русских. Мало практики. Рина сама сказала мне о больном сердце.  
— Возможно, она не хотела говорить о длинных и сложных подробностях.  
— Что с ней случилось? — спросил Алекс. — Откуда такая травма?  
— В семь лет её избил пьяный отец. Рина была сильно простужена, из-за высокой температуры пропустила смену отцовского настроения и не успела вовремя убежать. А утром добавила побоев похмельная мать. Она думала, что дочь не идёт в школу из-за лени. Жизнь Рине спасло то, что она потеряла сознание на школьном дворе, а не в подъезде, не во дворе дома и не на улице.  
Врач посмотрела на Алекса.  
— Вы всё поняли или слова слишком сложные?  
— Нет. Понял, — еле выговорил потрясённый Алекс. Он помолчал и спросил: — Это излечимо?  
— Частично. Хорошая и долгая физиотерапия, новейшие восстановители нервной ткани могут существенно улучшить состояние и надолго, возможно даже навсегда купировать приступы боли. Но полностью устранить последствия травмы невозможно.  
— Я хочу увезти Рину в Москву, — решил Алекс. — Немедленно.  
— Исключено, — отрезала врач. — Запрещаю. Можете привезти для консилиума врачей хоть из Москвы, хоть из Германии, они скажут то же самое: поездка в ближайшие пять дней по здешним дорогам, вся эта тряска вызовет новый приступ. Но через пять дней можете везти вашу Рину куда угодно, даже в Штаты — она доедет без проблем, это я вам гарантирую.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Алекс, всё ещё не очнувшись толком от шока. — Я пойду.  
И опрометью бросился в палату Рины. У дверей остановился, сделал несколько дыхательных упражнений. К Рине надо войти спокойным, мягким, приветливым и по-прежнему ничего не подозревающим, ей не понравится, что кто-то чужой узнал её тайны. Но иначе Алекс не мог. Рина слишком важна и нужна, она его лекарство от боли, его вдохновение, это Рина возвращает ему танец. Когда-нибудь он перестанет так отчаянно от неё зависеть, но сейчас Рина необходима ему как воздух.  
Алекс глянул на часы. С минуты на минуту должна приехать Эльса, и Рину можно будет оставить на её надёжное попечение, а самому спешить в Стокгольм, чтобы успеть на репетицию.  
И тут он понял, что должен нанять Рину второй помощницей хотя бы на полгода.  
«Тихая, уютная, добропорядочная и соблюдающая законы страна с хорошей медициной — это то, что ей надо. Рину нельзя оставлять там, где врачебную тайну и пренебрежение каждого встречного полицейского превышением скорости можно купить за медные деньги, где надо оставлять контролёра за врачом и медсёстрами, чтобы, как предупредил тот таксист, взявшие деньги медики не всучили больному вместо лечения и ухода овощ. Нанять гражданку не ЕС-ного государства очень трудно, но, насколько я могу судить по Олеговым решениям визовых проблем, в шведских законах, как и в законах многих других стран Европы, даже тех, кто не входит в Евросоюз, есть такая волшебная формулировка как "особые способности", в которую можно вогнать всё, что угодно, и всех, кого угодно. И пусть лучший стокгольмский адвокат, специализирующийся на миграционных проблемах, займётся этим немедленно».  
Сразу стало легко и свободно, можно было безбоязненно лететь в Стокгольм, репетировать, постоянно танцевать в Драматене, принимать время от времени приглашения театров в других странах — Рина будет там, где говорить с ней, видеть её можно будет без малейших препятствий в любую минуту. И даже иногда, когда особенно нужна поддержка, брать её с собой на гастроли.

 

\+ + +

Алекс попрощался с Эльсой, со вкусом потянулся, вызвал массажиста, прицепил на ухо наушник-микрофон, чтобы можно было говорить во время массажа, и позвонил Рине. Надо было рассказать ей о репетиции и о том, какой чудесный спектакль предстоит.


	3. — 3 —

Трейси Майлз оказалась отличной девчонкой — простой, весёлой и понимающей. Но Дэну с ней всё равно ничего не светило, потому что у Трейси была сердечная подружка. О чём Трейси и сказала Дэну, добавив, что он очень милый парень и без труда найдёт себе прекрасную девушку.  
Зато кузина Трейси, миниатюрная пухленькая блондинка по имени Мейбл, увлеклась Дэном, и теперь не упускала случая пофлиртовать с ним. Дэна это отнюдь не радовало — из-за докучливой девицы он даже на ланч не мог сходить спокойно. К счacтью для бедного парня, Мейбл оказалась любительницей балета, и Винс отвлёк её от цепляний за несчастного Дэна, включив на выпрошенном вчера у отца восемнадцатидюймовом планшете пиратский танец Дронникова.  
Мейбл вздохнула завистливо:  
— О мой бог, какая запись! Винс, где ты её купил? О мой бог, он же весь зал в этой партии трахает! В роли Дафниса-первого тоже трахает, однако там он такой невинный ангелочек, словно это его интимно просвещают, а он удивляется, что же такое сладенькое ему дали. Но тут Дронников просто приходит и берёт! Винс, мерзавец, не молчи! Где ты купил этот ролик?! В сети одна любительщина, качество картинки ужасное. Ведь снимать в театрах запрещено, это нарушение прав на постановку, поэтому снимают так, чтобы было незаметно, без вспышек, экранной подсветки и тем более без хороших объективов. А тут операторский шедевр! Оооо! — экстатически взвыла Мейбл от эффектного прыжка Дронникова на фоне пиратов, преклонившихся перед мощью своего предводителя. Винсу тоже всегда казалось, что в это мгновение Дронников им обладает. И, чёрт раздери, это было приятно. А Мейбл воскликнула: — Как он это делает?  
— Не знаю, — буркнул Винс. — Я раньше ушу-саньда занимался, и могу тебя заверить, что на такой прыжок надо быть акробатом. И что от малейшей ошибки сломаешь не только шейку бедра, но и позвоночник. Я думал, что прыжки с тройным поворотом могут быть только в фигурном катании. Но даже там, насколько я помню, прыжки вертикальные, а не под углом к полу. Но с наклоном красивее. Тут тело выглядит ракетой «земля-воздух».  
— И бездна секса, — вздохнула Мейбл. — А Дафнис-второй у тебя есть?  
— Нет, — буркнул Винс. В третьей части Дронников танцевал только с какой-то девкой, и Винсу совсем не нравилось, как Дафнис, повзрослевший, более опытный, умелый и искушённый, а значит и куда как более сексуальный, любит свою Хлою. Она там была лишней! Ну ладно, не лишней, чёрт бы с ней, с Хлоей, если бы у Дафниса было соло, как в первой части. Тогда можно было вырезать его себе. Но в третьей Дронников не отлипал от партнёрши.  
«Постановщик — тупой козёл!» — решил Винс.  
Дэн толкнул под столом Винса ногой, показал взглядом на дверь из кафе, на Мейбл. Винс движением век показал, что задержит Мейбл, позволит Дэну спокойно исчезнуть. И во исполнение обещания открыл для Мейбл «Умирающего лебедя».  
Та вздохнула блаженно.  
— Меня это с ума сводит. Как можно быть настолько мужественным в самом женском из всех женских танцев? Он в белом трико и в этих скромных движениях выглядит сексуальнее, чем напрочь голые модели из журналов женского порно, которых снимали в самых распутных позах. Телепроповедники до сих пор визжат об оргии в Метрополитен-Опера.  
— А их-то кто спрашивал? — удивился Винс, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Зрелище продолжало зачаровывать как в первый раз. А Дэн благополучно удрал.  
— Свобода слова есть у всех, — ответила Мейбл. — Так что проповедники имеют полное право орать любой бред. К счacтью, у всех остальных есть свобода их не слушать. И тем более свобода сказать, что у них дерьмо вместо мозга. Проповедники такими воплями отнюдь не прибавят популярности своим каналам и церквям.  
— А тебе не пофиг? — удивился Винс.  
— Люблю справедливость.  
— Снижение рейтинга — справедливое наказание, разве нет?  
— Это да, — согласилась Мейбл. И добавила: — Зато в СМИ Олега назвали интеллектуальным танцовщиком. А Лундберг сказал, что танцовщик с хорошим интеллектом — дело обычное и повсеместное. Вот если бы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь где-нибудь найдёт журналиста, IQ которого хотя бы на сантиметр выше плинтуса, это станет сенсаций.  
— Что за Лундберг?  
— Как, ты не знаешь? — поразилась Мейбл. — Он входит в пятёрку лучших танцовщиков мира. Не считая Дронникова, конечно. Он над всеми этими рейтингами и статусами. А Лундберга сейчас покажу, — Мейбл принялась искать в интернете ролик. — Вот смотри. Это Лундберг в «Лебедином озере». Он такой принц!  
Винс внимательно посмотрел на симпатичного блондина.  
— Зажатый какой-то.  
— Сам ты зажатый! Танцами Лундберга даже Дронников всегда восхищается.  
— А Дронников играл такого принца? — заинтересовался Винс.  
— Конечно. Сейчас найду, — сказала Мейбл. Она потыкала пальцем в экран, и на нём появился Дронников. Винс восхищённо охнул: в тёмно-синем средневековом камзоле и светло-серых лосинах, с распущенными чёрными волосами, Дронников выглядел наисексуальнейше.  
— Опять свою пидорасню смотришь! — подошёл к Мейбл высокий накачанный парень. Винс не знал его имени и вообще впервые видел. Но в колледже учатся несколько тысяч студентов, так что не удивительно большинство из них не знать. А Мейбл сказала:  
— Отвали, Том. Меня от тебя тошнит.  
— Ты моя! — сказал Том. — И я запретил тебе смотреть этого глиномеса.  
— Я не твоя! — вскочила из-за стола Мейбл. — И никогда не была твоей, даже если несколько раз с тобой потрахалась. Это вообще ничего не значит! И всё кончено! Отвали от меня!  
Винс на разгорающуюся ссору не обращал внимания. Гораздо важнее было понять, почему так жарко и сладко стало от новости, что Дронников гей.  
— Твоему Дронникову место в аду! — орал Том. — Таких тварей камнями забивать надо!  
Винс швырнул поднос Тому в рожу. Посуда была рассчитана на два блюда, и наполовину съеденный суп, дополненный остатками картофеля фри, кетчупа и куриных крылышек составили на физиономии Тома интересную инсталляцию. Пока он соображал, что произошло, и обтекал, Винс сказал:  
— Мейбл, тебе надо срочно заявить о домогательстве и преследовании. Иначе этот маньяк от тебя не отстанет.  
Том взревел и ринулся на Винса. Он явно занимался каким-то единоборством, но его тренеру, по мнению Винса, было далеко до учителей физкультуры из обычной школы в Ханчжоу. Особенно если занимаешься в школьной спортивной секции.  
Хотя Винс не тренировался толком два года, с того времени, как отец вывез жену и сына из Китая в США, но навык остался. Том был уложен мордой в пол. «Медленно, — отметил Винс. — Форма стала ни к чёрту».  
— Мейбл, — сказал он вслух, — думаю, заявить надо и об угрозе убийства. Похоже, этот субъект не просто так говорил о побивании камнями. Даже если Дронников не приедет больше в Чикаго, тут есть свои геи. И в колледже есть. Они в опасности.  
— Ты прав, — зло сказала Мейбл, подхватила планшет Винса, отбежала к двери и крикнула: — Всё, можешь отпускать. Теперь не разобьёт.  
Винс брезгливо отпустил Тома и пошёл к Мейбл. Т ** _о_** му всё же хватило мозгов не продолжать драку, зато орать, называя себя жертвой нападения, он принялся усиленно.  
Но это уже не имело значения. Студенческая организация защиты прав ЛГБТ и женская правозащитная группа сотрут Тома в порошок. Из колледжа, скорее всего, не выгонят, но сидеть теперь Томми будет тише, чем мышь под кухонным котлом.  
Винс довольно улыбнулся. Ему было хорошо и весело. И какая разница, почему это случилось?

 

* * *

Реакцию публики на своё выступление в Париже Алекс не заметил, было не до того, но оглушительная овация в Драматене ошеломила — такой бурной реакции от своих сдержанных и флегматичных соотечественников он никак не ждал.  
Балет «Неаполь» Алексу всегда нравился: нежный, чистый, филигранно изящный, тёплый. Простенькая и миленькая сентиментальная история для душевного отдыха. И с танцевальной техникой, требующей виртуозного мастерства.  
Но вчера вечером, рассказывая Рине о том, какое лакомство он скоро будет танцевать, Алекс заметил в незатейливом сюжете второе дно. И Рина согласилась, что второй, философский смысл о потерянном и возращённом душевном здоровье в балете есть.  
— А если и нет, — добавила она, — то вы только что его сделали. Вы ведь сами говорили, что смыслом танец наполняет только танцовщик, и он может сделать из танца совсем другую историю, не ту, которая в либретто.  
— И вы, конечно, считаете, что её надо показать всему миру?  
— А вы предпочитаете корчиться от боли? — хмыкнула Рина.  
— Это слишком каноничный спектакль. Во всяком случае, в Драматене.  
— И вы готовы платить за этот канон язвой желудка? Вы артист, творец или хвост собачий?  
Алекс всегда считал себя идеальным исполнителем, но реальность показала, как сильно он ошибался. А грубость Рининых формулировок… У каждого свои недостатки. И это не отменяет правоты сказанного.  
— Здесь нужна полная поддержка партнёрши, — сказал Алекс, надеясь отвертеться от авантюры.  
— Ну так позвоните ей сейчас и объясните идею. Если она не дура, то схватится за ваше предложение руками, ногами и зубами. Такой шанс себя проявить! А если дура, то вы говорили, что у основных танцовщиков всегда есть дублёры? И не в одном экземпляре?  
— Но…  
— Вам болт по почте прислать или вы сами в состоянии дойти до строительного отдела в супермаркете?  
— Спасибо, сам справлюсь, — ядовито ответил Алекс и оборвал связь. Метафора могла перейти к своему истинному смыслу, и скромность Алекса возмущалась этим заранее.  
«Хотя какая у меня после Олега может быть скромность?»  
А идея зацепила. Алекс отталкивал её и так, и эдак, но сразу после массажа позвонил Хедде, своей партнёрше по балету. Как Рина и предсказывала, та пришла в восторг и принялась обсуждать детали, перебивая себя радостными повизгиваниями о том, как завтра все обалдеют.  
— Я и не думала, что вы такой интересный и умный, герр Лундберг! — простодушно похвалила его Хедде.  
«Рине такое определение пришлось бы по вкусу», — подумал Алекс и попрощался с Хедде.  
…Предсказания Хедде сбылись — все обалдели. А у агента Алекса раскалился телефон от выгодных предложений.  
Постановщик бегал вокруг Алекса кругами, беспрерывно говорил комплименты, но вид у него был недоумённый.  
«Они все считали меня плохим актёром?!» — возмутился Алекс. Такого отношения от родного театра он не ждал. Сразу же захотелось уехать подальше отсюда.  
«До приезда Рины у меня не меньше месяца. Почему бы не провести его в Ковент-Гардене? Или лучше в Зальцбурге? Этот город фестивалей искусств, там много прекраснейших театров и никаких ограничений для творчества: хочешь делай каноны, хочешь — самый оголтелый авангард. Зальцбург всё принимает благосклонно, лишь бы сделано было хорошо. Там никто не будет удивляться, что я не робот на сцене. Там можно будет станцевать Гамлета».  
Решение было принято. Между третьим и четвёртым вызовом на поклон Алекс сказал агенту найти ему интересный спектакль в Зальцбурге — прежде чем требовать Гамлета, надо станцевать то, что дадут, и сразить всех эффектом.  
Первым предложили Колена в аштоновской версии «Тщетной предосторожности». Агент обещал найти что-то поинтереснее, но Алекс велел подписывать контракт. Романтическая комедия в двух действиях была именно тем, что надо — как комического актёра Алекса не воспринимали, роль Колена можно было делать возвышенно серьёзной, именно так её Алекс раньше и танцевал. Но теперь всё будет иначе. А учитывая, какая в этом балете вкуснейшая, сложная и красивая хореография, то вообще праздничный торт получается.  
«Все обалдеют, как говорит Хедде. Как жаль, что у Рины ночь, и ей нельзя позвонить прямо сейчас. Но завтра, перед отлётом, время для звонка будет идеальное».  
Алекс пошёл на пятый поклон.  
И совсем не имело значения, что от Зальцбурга час лёта до Вены, где у Олега шесть спектаклей, и полтора часа до Гамбурга, где у него репетиции с Ноармером, а до Мюнхена, где Олег тоже на кой-то чёрт нахватал выступлений, вообще полтора часа на машине, включая пробки в час пик.  
Нет-нет, это совсем никакого значения не имело.

 

* * *

Муж Лючии Коста после каждого спектакля забирал её лично. И несложно было догадаться, чем они занимаются в гримёрке после душа и перед массажем.  
Олег вздохнул завистливо. Секс после выступления жизненно необходим, иначе никак не сбросить ту дикую эмоциональную, энергетическую бурю, которая бушует в каждой клетке тела. Скучный бесцветный Бенни действительно любит Лючию, если всегда оказывается в такую минуту рядом. Потому за все двадцать лет брака и не обзавёлся рогами. И тем более не получил вызов в бракоразводный суд.  
«А у жён и мужей других артистов хватает мозгов понять, что пост-выступленческий трах ничего не значит, что считать это изменой глупо. Или они, как Бенни, приезжают сами».  
Олег оглядел стайку наиболее упорных фанатов, умудрившихся просочиться к гримёрке, выбрал поджарого парня-блондина и рослую грудастую рыжую девушку, увёл их с собой — те едва не начали раздеваться на ходу, не сводя пьяных от вожделения и обожания взглядов со своего кумира.  
…Венская сцена была отменно хороша. Конечно, надо было нарабатывать особые заслуги перед Австрийской республикой, чтобы Олегу позволили купить гражданство — во всех остальных странах Западной Европы и в Северной Америке получить гражданство за инвестиции тоже можно, и никаких особых заслуг не требуется, нужны только деньги, причём суммы вполне доступные, но там надо было бы безвыездно прожить в стране не менее трёх лет, а значит забыть о гастролях. И только Австрия могла сделать инвестора гражданином сразу. Или вообще подарить гражданство. Это законом никак не регулировалось, всё решалось голосованием специальной комиссии. Российский загранпаспорт действовал ещё восемь лет, мульти-Шенгенская виза — три года. Визы во внешенгенскую зону Европы, в США и Канаду благодаря ходатайствам театров и министерств культуры давали в соответствующих посольствах в стране пребывания Олега. Поэтому ему не требовалось, как большинству людей, ехать за визами в страну гражданства и там обращаться в нужное посольство. Однако австрийское гражданство, а вместе с ним и безвизовый въезд во все интересные и нужные страны надо получить как можно скорее. Поэтому больше всего Олег работал в Вене. Но он ещё и любил этот весёлый, изысканный, знающий толк в удовольствиях город, его роскошные театры, одновременно и обожающие самые смелые эксперименты, и ревностно хранящие классические традиции. И публика в Вене всегда была хороша: заводная, чувственная, азартная — танцевать для неё одно наслаждение.  
А после был Гамбург, весьма многообещающие репетиции, и сверх того две макмиллановские «Ромео и Джульетты», где Олег по очереди танцевал Ромео и Меркуццио, чудесные мясные рулетики миссис Ноармер — Олег во время гамбургских выступлений всегда жил у Джека Ноармера, и его жена относилась к Олегу как к ещё одному внуку. В перерывах между гамбургской работой были выступления в Мюнхене и в Вене. Олег выходил на сцену каждый день, зажигал и брал зал, играл и зачаровывал разными образами, а тех, кто говорил, что в таком темпе работать нельзя, слал в даль заоблачную.  
Только так и нужно было танцевать, только так и можно было жить.  
А утром после того, как Олег третий раз приехал в Гамбург и шёл на класс, четверо журналистов, пролезших-таки в служебный холл, прицепились к нему с вопросами, что он думает о блистательных, глубоко психологичных и ошеломительно красивых выступлениях Алекса Лундберга в зальцбургских «Гамлете» и «Щелкунчике». Говорили они на английском. Олег сказал по-немецки, чтобы до этих долбодятлов лучше дошло:  
— Поздравлю, балетный мир! Ты вытащил глаза из жопы и увидел то, что было очевидно ещё шесть лет назад: Алекс Лундберг — лучший танцовщик мира.  
— Вы не боитесь, что Лундберг заберёт вашу славу?  
— Я боюсь, что у СМИ никогда не отрастёт мозг. Сколько раз вам всем можно повторять одно и то же?! Лундберг — лучший в мире. Я приехал в Ковент-Гарден, чтобы у него учиться. И продолжаю учиться, глядя на его выступления. Ещё дурацкие вопросы будут? Нет? Я пошёл работать!  
Олег ушёл к лифту. Недовольство прессы его не волновало. Пусть эта «четвёртая власть» поцелует себя в задницу! Он не политик перед выборами и не кинодива, весь талант которой умещается в насиликоненные сиськи, чтобы угождать всяким там щелкопёрам.  
Алекс — это Алекс. Совершенство. И всё, что можно — это любоваться им, а после постараться хотя бы немного приблизиться к его уровню.  
Тем более что работа не только убирает боль, но и приносит наслаждение, когда выходишь на сцену.  
И его ждёт репетиция аппетитнейше крутых одноактников у Ноармера, которые старик ставит специально для Олега, по выбранным им сюжетам. А вечером будет спектакль, один из Олеговых любимых — «Корсар».  
Строго говоря, образ Конрада, главная мужская роль в этом балете делалась под немолодого артиста, а потому там танцевать особо нечего. Но дураком автор, он же исполнитель главной роли, не был, и оставил возможность добавить в партию Конрада сколь угодно сложные элементы — даже такие, что позволят на равных конкурировать с архисложной партией раба Али. Этот персонаж никакой роли в сюжете не играл, на сцене появлялся совсем мало, но его выходы требовали высочайшей моторной одарённости и отменного мастерства. Создавалась эта роль специально для того, чтобы «с одного выстрела» вывести в звёзды совсем начинающего, но очень талантливого премьера. Поэтому и внимания Али привлекал больше, чем весь спектакль, вместе взятый, и любой из трёх крохотных фрагментов его партии показывали на самых престижных конкурсах и гала-концертах.  
Но тем выше заслуга того, кто сможет уравнять Конрада и Али. Вот уж где есть возможность проявить фантазию, индивидуальность и мастерство, стяжать славу и признание. «Если при этом ещё и мозги включить, — добавил Олег, — и вспомнить, что в Конраде главный упор идёт на актёрскую игру, то станет вдвойне интересно».  
Он довольно улыбнулся: «Я им покажу, что такое настоящий романтический образ пирата! Сабатини и Стивенсон утрутся!»

 

* * *

— Какой ещё Линц? — непонимающе смотрел на отца Винс. — Зачем?  
Мать, отец и Винс сидели в гостиной, мать нервно и зло курила, а отец отмахивался от дыма.  
— Линц — это город в Австрии, — сказала мать. — Там жила тётя Мей-Гуи. В Европе она стала называть себя Мария. Позавчера она умерла.  
— Знаю, — ответил Винс. — А мы тут при чём?  
— Она оставила тебе квартиру и магазин. Мы переезжаем в Линц.  
— Вы переезжаете в Линц, — сказал Винс. — А я остаюсь в Чикаго.  
— Мы с отцом никогда не хотели жить в Штатах. Только в Германии. Но Австрия — это тоже неплохо.  
— Ну так езжайте в Австрию. Я откажусь от наследства, только и всего. И останусь в Чикаго. Мне нравится Америка. А от вашей унылой Германии меня тошнит! Там никакой движухи нет, всё сонное до тошноты.  
— Ты не можешь отказаться от наследства! — гаркнул отец. — Если ты это сделаешь, всё достанется племянникам и племянницам Мей-Гуи. Поэтому ты возьмёшь в колледже отпуск и поедешь в Линц, вступишь в права наследства, наймёшь нас с матерью на работу в магазине или оставишь нам доверенность на управление, смотря что там позволяет закон, а после можешь возвращаться в Чикаго. Вполне укладываешься в срок, на который обладатель грин-карты может покидать Штаты. Разумеется, свои проценты от дохода по наследству ты будешь получать исправно.  
— А? — Винс всё равно ничего не понимал.  
— Хоть раз в жизни сделай что-то для родителей! — взбеленилась мать.  
Винс вскочил, попятился и от неё, и от отца, пробормотал непонимающе:  
— Мей-Гуи всегда не хотела иметь с нами дело. Эта старая гадина не помогала вам найти работу в Германии, хотя могла. И ей это ничего не стоило, только раз позвонить! Как она могла оставить наследство мне?  
— Не знаю, — сказала мать. — Но оставила. И потому ты завтра вечером летишь в Линц. Билеты я купила, Шенгенская виза у нас у всех есть, а с колледжем ты всё решишь за утро.  
— Но как же твоя работа? И папина?  
— Меня увольняют через неделю. В офисном планктоне дефицита нет.  
— Но папа инженер! — растерянно сказал Винс.  
— Меня увольняют через месяц, — ответил отец.  
— А с двухлетним опытом работы в Штатах, — добавила мать по-немецки, — найти хорошее место в Линце труда не составит. Я займусь магазином. Всегда этого хотела.  
Родители были правы. Спорить бессмысленно. И очень нехорошо. Его ведь не заставляют оставаться в этой сраной неметчине навсегда. Сразу после того, как родители возьмут управление над наследством и получат вид на жительство, можно вернуться в Чикаго — много времени это и правда не займёт. Но всё было слишком неожиданно, с новостью надо свыкнуться.  
— Я… Мне лучше вернуться в общежитие. Не добираться же с утра через весь город. Утром проще в другой штат доехать, чем отсюда до колледжа. И оттуда поеду в аэропорт.  
— Адрес квартиры, магазины и контакты адвоката Мей-Гуи у тебя в почте, — сказал отец.  
— Подожди, медвежонок, — сказала мать и убежала на кухню, принесла пластиковую коробку. — Это пельмени. На ужин разогреешь.  
Винс поблагодарил, забрал коробку.  
По дороге он обдумывал, куда пристроить машину — коробки с вещами можно сложить в неё, с собой имеет смысл брать только планшет, ноутбук, санпринадлежности и смену белья. Но комнату отдадут другому, а новая вряд ли будет так хороша.  
«Хотя, если отец не заставит меня инвестировать всю мою прибыль до последнего цента, можно снять квартиру. У него пунктик на том, что надо экономить и всего добиваться самому, поэтому на моё образование он деньги тратил, не жалея, а на квартиру и житейские расходы не давал ни цента, я всё должен был сам зарабатывать. Хотя наследство и собственный доход всё меняют, на скромную квартиру отец позволит оставить деньги. А даже самая скромная квартира — это всегда жильё намного лучше общаги. Но месяц или даже три немецкой провинции… О небо, я же сойду там с ума от скуки!»

 

* * *

Олег отдыхал в гримёрке после репетиции и массажа, когда в неё осторожно вошёл Майкл Эллерс.  
— Олег, там чиновник из министерства. Это важно. Если ты всё ещё хочешь гражданство, конечно.  
От слова «чиновник» Олега передёрнуло.  
— До сих пор они ко мне не лезли. Даже визами занимался ты или Стейси.  
— Олег! — строго сказал Эллерс. И повторил: — Это важно.  
— Знаю. Но я с этой братией наобщался достаточно, когда писал жалобы в облздрав, чтобы маму хоть как-то лечили. И когда добивался ремонта комнаты по льготам для инвалидов. И когда загранпаспорт получал. До сих пор от этих тварей блевать тянет! Дай мне минуту настроиться.  
Олег встал, сделал короткий дыхательно-двигательный канон из цигуна. Сел в кресло и велел Эллерсу:  
— Веди его сюда.  
Чиновник оказался шатеном лет тридцати пяти, улыбчивым и подтянутым. Представился как Петер Грофф.  
— Герр Дронников, моя страна очень высоко ценит то, что вы делаете для развития балетного искусства Австрии — ваши стипендии для желающих обучаться балету сирот и детей из неблагополучных семей, ваши рецензии на балетные, оперные и концертные постановки, которые становятся превосходной рекламой… Но очень огорчительно, что из всех австрийских городов вы уделяете внимание только Вене. Я ни в малейшей степени не осуждаю ваше желание танцевать в столь великолепных и прославленных театрах, как Мюнхенский и Гамбургский, я понимаю, что от таких приглашений не откажется ни один артист, но и Австрия, страна искусств, может предложить вам немало интересного.  
«Ну понятно… — досадливо подумал Олег. — Спляши в какой-то дыре, собери бабла на её ремонт, а мы потратим ассигнованные на это налоги на всякую фигню. Я-то что с ваших мухлежей поимею?»  
Он вежливо улыбнулся и спросил:  
— А поконкретнее?  
— Завтра у вас заключительный на данное время спектакль в Вене. Послезавтра премьера в Гамбурге. А после, насколько мне известно, на две недели нет никаких конкретных планов. Если вы, герр Дронников, не очень устали, то Австрия была бы вам весьма признательна за то внимание, которое вы могли бы уделить театрам в Линце, Инсбруке и Граце. Только по одному спектаклю. Любые постановки на ваш выбор.  
— Что это, где это и какие там театры? — по-прежнему ровно и с улыбкой спросил Олег, хотя манипулятора всё сильнее хотелось послать изучать некоторые разделы анатомии.  
— О, герр Дронников, клянусь, это не zhopa mira! — горячо заверил чиновник. И даже русские слова произнёс без акцента, явно хорошенько порепетировал. — В этих городах умеют ценить прекрасное, а потому проводят не менее двух международных фестивалей. В Линце, например, есть фестиваль классической музыки, учреждённый самим Караяном в честь Антона Брукнера, и фестиваль научный, но тоже связанный с искусством, он посвящён достижениям в области 3D-моделирования и виртуальной реальности. Компьютерные игры и спецэффекты для кино, — осторожно пояснил чиновник. — И есть два музея изобразительного искусства, научный музей.  
«Хм… — задумался Олег. — А это становится интересным. Не люблю манеру дирижирования Караяна, но это личная вкусовщина, а сам он ерундой не занимался, ум, чутьё и талант имел, это факт». Но вслух Олег ничего не сказал, лишь посмотрел вопросительно, предлагая продолжать, и чиновник принялся разливаться соловьём:  
— А театры способны удовлетворить самый взыскательный вкус. Есть два драматических, музыкальный, варьете, театр свободной формы и классический театр земли Верхняя Австрия, он же Ландестеатр Линц. Двести лет работы, четыре сцены, благородные традиции и полная свобода творчества. Не менее тридцати премьер в год, среди них есть как самые дерзкие и новаторские, так и эталонная классика, а спектаклей в общей сложности до девятисот. Вот посмотрите, — протянул чиновник десятидюймовый планшет. — Там и ролики из представлений есть.  
Олег посмотрел первые три ролика. «Ничего себе… Вот это областной театр… "Станем круче всех столиц мира" называется. Но и о деле забывать не нужно».  
— Это одна из прекраснейших жемчужин Европы, — вполне искренне сказал Олег. И добавил: — Друзьям надо помогать, так ведь? Дружеский бизнес — лучший бизнес. Я помогу этой восхитительной австрийской драгоценности, как и двум её, уверен, не менее прекрасным сёстрам получить ту известность, которую они заслуживают, а Австрия окажет мне небольшую помощь. Один маленький подарок, — Олег пальцами очертил в воздухе прямоугольник размером с паспорт. — Но гонорар остаётся гонораром.  
— Несомненно, — ответил чиновник. — Но это должно быть что-то по-настоящему интересное. Привлекающее внимание и высокохудожественное.  
— Тогда разумнее будет немного увеличить время на подготовку. Скажем, через две недели спектакль в Линце. Ещё через две в Инсбруке и ещё через две недели в Гратце.  
— Это действительно разумно, — согласился чиновник. — Но я могу быть уверен, что вы посетите Линц не позднее третьего декабря, чтобы лично посмотреть сцену и обсудить с дирекцией спектакль?  
Олег посмотрел расписание авиарейсов и сказал:  
— Пусть ждут меня второго к двум часам пополудни. И сразу дадут репзал, хореографов по классу и по танцу. Премьеров и прим туда же. Мне надо в деле посмотреть, с кем и с чем предстоит работать. И не сливайте прессе ничего до девятого числа. Хочу хотя бы неделю походить без полицейского эскорта. И по маршруту немного длиннее, чем от дверей театра или отеля до автомобиля. А в Линце меня в лицо точно никто не узнает. Девятого я дам пресс-конференцию.  
— С вами очень приятно иметь дело, герр Дронников, — улыбнулся чиновник.  
— Как и с вами, герр Гроффе, — улыбнулся в ответ Олег, удивлённый, что нашёлся чиновник, способный вести себя как человек.  
— Герр Дронников, — робко сказал чиновник и протянул ему открытку, купленную в холле театра. На ней был Олег, танцующий Зигфрида.  
Олег расписался, чиновник поблагодарил и исчез. Олег стал звонить Лючии.  
— Люсик, нашёлся очень милый театр, которому до полного совершенства не хватает только твоего танца.

 

* * *

— Такой приятный город, — улыбалась Лючия, оглядывая мост Нибелунгов и открывающуюся за ним вечернюю панораму одной из самых красивых частей Линца. — Всё же в Старом Свете есть совершенно волшебное очарование, которого никогда не достичь Новому. Пусть он более подвижный, выгодный, перспективный и комфортный, но не очаровательный.  
Бенни, высокий, достаточно спортивный для своей профессии шатен, целый день бегавший по Флоомаркету, одному из самых известных блошиных рынков Европы, после репетиции вытащил Лючию и Олега на прогулку. Теперь он носился с фотоаппаратом, постоянно что-то снимал. Олег бросил на всё это равнодушный взгляд. В полутора часах автомобильной езды от Линца находится Зальцбург. А через два с половиной часа Алекс, прекрасный, совершенный Алекс танцует «Лебединое озеро».  
«Смотреть он мне не запрещал. И не может запретить даже через суд — я же не подхожу близко. А в зал пускают всех. Хватит с меня этого убогого суррогата, именуемого "онлайн-трансляция"».  
— Люсик, — вслух сказал Олег, — одолжи мне машину. А я тебе такси вызову. Расходы за мой счёт.  
Лючия глянула на Олега испытующе, но взяла у мужа ключи, отдала Олегу. Бенни сказал строго:  
— И чтобы каждые два часа звонил!  
— Ночью тоже? — ехидно поинтересовался Олег.  
— В постели быть в час ночи! — велел Бенни. — И одному! Тебе вполне хватит времени, чтобы перетрахать половину этого несчастного города.  
Олег посмотрел обижено-невинно, вызвал такси, выгрузил из машины покупки Бенни и уехал.  
Бенни хохотнул:  
— Теперь и я могу поддержать жалобы коллег на детей-подростков.

 

* * *

На крыше Ландестеатра Зальцбурга можно было неплохо отдохнуть перед тем, как идти на разогрев перед спектаклем или репетицией. Посидеть на свежем воздухе, посмотреть на город. С улицы артистов видно не было. Так что у них имелась полная свобода заниматься йогой, цигуном или общаться в соцсетях. На Алекса Лундберга, растолковывающему кому-то по телефону тонкости балета, не обращали внимания. Здесь вообще никто ни на что не обращал внимания, все были поглощены только собой настолько, что не заметили, как мимо них прошёл Дронников.  
«И это прекрасно!» — обрадовался Олег.  
Но когда до Алекса осталось десять шагов, вся решимость и настырность Олега бесследно улетучились. «Он не запрещал подходить, — повторил себе Олег. — Алекс всего лишь занёс в черный список твои контакты. И контакты Майкла. И Стейси».  
Олегу опять стало страшно. Пока Алекс напрямую не сказал «Проваливай!», надежда оставалась. Но если это произойдёт… «Всё равно. Надо расставить все точки над i и ё. Поговорить необходимо».  
Только сначала для этого надо набраться смелости. Олег спрятался в тени огромного корпуса кондиционера.  
— Нет, — говорил тем временем Алекс по-английски, возлежа в шезлонге, — в балетном мире «Гамлет» во всех его пяти, что ли, хореографиях, никогда не был чем-то значимым.  
Собеседник что-то спросил. Алекс сказал в ответ:  
— У каждого балета несколько хореографий. Музыка одна, сюжет чаще всего один, а танцевальный рисунок разный. Тот же балет «Ромео и Джульетта» — музыка всегда Прокофьева, а хореография и Лавровского, и Крэнко, и Макмиллана, и Аштона, и Нуреева. «Гамлет» тоже собрал достаточно внимания постановщиков. Но сам по себе он просто хороший спектакль, и не более того. Тот вариант, что был создан Аштоном, наиболее популярен. Там интересная хореография, роль тоже неплохая. Станцевать «Гамлета» нужно было для разнообразия, чтобы не оставаться исполнителем одних и тех же образов. Свою актёрскую разноплановость необходимо периодически подтверждать. Это очень полезно для резюме. А вот «Лебединое озеро» — это венец всего, икона, престиж, Святой Грааль балета. У этого произведения миллион вариаций как в хореографии, так и в сюжете. Я не преувеличиваю, потому что практически каждый постановщик, от великого до задрипанного, считает своим долгом осчастливить мир собственной трактовкой «Лебединого озера».  
Олег не поверил собственным глазам и ушам: как Алекс мог разговаривать с тем, кто до такой степени ничего не знает о балете?! Да ещё и говорить так, словно он счастлив делать такие разъяснения.  
Алекс между тем выслушал ответ и сказал, обрадованный пониманием как подарком:  
— Да-да, как «Гамлет» в драме. Там над ним не извращался только самый ленивый изо всех ленивых, а у нас свой принц для экспериментов — бедолага Зигфрид. Ну и Одиллия-Одетта, разумеется. До Нуреева весь акцент был на Одиллию-Одетту, над бедняжкой издевались не меньше, чем в драме над Гамлетом. А Нуреев в своей постановке сделал центральной фигурой сюжета Зигфрида и добавил как ему, так и его антагонисту Ротбату несколько ошеломительно красивых сложных танцев. После нуреевской премьеры всё внимание стало доставаться только Зигфриду. Сейчас под влиянием феминисток опять вспомнили Одиллию-Одетту, и на этих двух страдальцев эксперименты стали обрушиваться поровну.  
Пока Олег осознавал, что его ответам Алекс никогда так не радовался, телефонный собеседник опять что-то сказал, и Алекс проговорил весело:  
— Да-да, всё верно: постановка Григоровича — это вызов Нурееву. Тоже Зигфрид на первом плане, тоже вставлено много мужских красивых и сложных танцев для героя и злодея. Последний вообще в двух экземплярах стал. — Алекс послушал и ответил, весьма довольный проявленным к теме интересом своего собеседника: — Нет, канонических версий не существует. Вообще ни у какого балета. А у «Лебединого озера» есть постановки Петипа-Иванова, Бурмейстера, Нуреева и Григоровича как наиболее удачные и популярные на данное время. Есть Ноармер с его вариацией на тему «Лебединого озера». Не само «Озеро», а связанный с этим балетом сюжет. И есть миллион лебединости на любой вкус, которую никто и не заметил. Или заметили, но сразу после премьеры забыли. Может ещё что-то значимое появится. Но тут постановщик полностью зависит от танцовщиков. Чтобы получился выдающийся спектакль, нужны соответствующие артисты. «Лебединое озеро», несмотря на всю славу Чайковского, проваливалось в постановке два или три раза, причём у разных постановщиков. Но как только за спектакль взялись Петипа и Иванов, они первым делом зазвали на роль Одиллии-Одетты гранд-приму того времени Пьерину Леньяни и создали хореографию под неё. Успех получился ошеломительный. До сих пор все толковые вариации основаны именно на этой хореографии. У Бурмейстера была блистельнейшая Виолетта Бовт. Нуреев, это бог танца двадцатого века, делал балет для себя, причём танцевал по очереди и Зигфрида, и Ротбата. Григоровичу повезло сразу на двоих супер-премьеров — Владимира Васильева и Мариса Лиепу.  
Собеседник что-то сказал, и Алекс засмеялся:  
— Нет, у меня на собственную постановку «Лебединого озера» ума не хватит.  
Собеседник опять что-то сказал.  
— Ну… — задумался Алекс. — Мечтать полезно. Стремиться к далёким высоким целям тоже неплохо. И я согласен, что начинать надо с малого. Мой агент связывается с Полом де Сенневилем. Думаю, он прoдaст мне право на постановку балетной миниатюры под его музыку и на съёмку клипа. С Ричардом Клайдерманом агент тоже свяжется, ведь своё произведение Сенневилль писал именно для его исполнения. «Брак по любви» действительно прекрасная вещь, и я был очень рад получить от тебя ссылку на неё. И мне чрезвычайно нравится твоя идея, что в клипе танцующая пара по ходу действия будет и женщина с мужчиной, и мужчина с мужчиной, и женщина с женщиной, и двое среднего пола, и каждая вариация партнёров незаметно перетекает одна в другую, а для сцены этот танец тоже можно исполнять любым составом — и мужским, и женским, и смешанным. Любовь действительно не знает границ. Это восхитительная основа для романтической миниатюры!  
Олегу показалось, что в сердце вошёл раскалённый нож. Пошлая, тошнотворная метафора из дебильных бабских романов… Но оказалось, это медицински точное описание ощущений.  
Олег кое-как заставил себя дышать. Затем подняться с четверенек, на которые рухнул, когда услышал, как кто-то предлагает Алексу идеи для танца, а тот радуется и восхищается.  
«Когда я говорил с ним о балете, Алекс меня обрывал, злился, что в мою безмозглую голову ничего, кроме танцев, не помещается. А ему Алекс с радостью объясняет то, что знает и школьник! И делает балет по его указке! Позволяет ему болтать по телефону. А мне всегда говорил, что общаться надо лично, и требовал не донимать его звонками. Кем я был для него? — Олег беззвучно, горько рассмеялся: — Навязавшаяся на шею подстилка, готовая на всё. Такие годятся только поиграть и выкинуть».  
Олег пошёл к бетонной кабинке, ведущей с крыши в здание.  
Алек вскочил, тревожно оглянулся.  
— Рина, я вам позже перезвоню. Или завтра.  
Высокий, гибкий, хищно-поджарый, но при этом широкоплечий парень с длинными, до плеч, угольно-чёрными прямыми волосами скрылся за дверью кабинки. Алекс опрометью рванул за ним.  
Олег прижался лбом к стене в небольшой тёмной нише — идти всё ещё не было сил. Необходимо передохнуть, хотя бы немного унять нервную дрожь.  
Кто-то пробежал мимо так, как будто догонял последний автобус. Но бег лёгкий, балетный.  
«Твою мать, только коллег мне и не хватало, — с досадой подумал Олег. — Забыл о них».  
Он достал из кармана куртки заколку и шляпу-афганку вполне гражданского тёмно-синего цвета. Не ахти какая маскировка, но что попалось на уличной распрoдaже по дороге. Поля шляпы вполне прилично затеняли лицо. И в Австрии она была достаточно модной, чтобы не привлекать внимания.  
…Алекс вихрем промчался по коридору к лифтам и лестнице, но никого похожего на Олега и, тем более, самого Олега не увидел. Алекс побежал в свою гримёрку. Она была пуста. Алекс позвонил ассистенту, предоставленному театром на время отсутствия Эльсы.  
— Нет, герр Лундберг, вас никто не спрашивал, — услышал Алекс в ответ.  
Заговорить о Дронникове напрямую Алекс не рискнул: это вызовет шквал встречных вопросов, а то и визит директора. «Всё же в глазах театрального мира я до сих пор первый наложник его балетного величества. А значит — способ зазвать Дронникова в Зальцбург». Алекс решил поговорить с охраной у входа: они-то знают точный ответ.  
…Едва стих шум бега, Олег вышел из ниши и поспешил к служебной лестнице. Теперь надо найти охранника. Сейчас все в Европе помешаны на антитеррористических мерах, поэтому обход охрана делает регулярно. И есть весьма неплохой шанс объяснить охраннику, почему Дронникова из здания надо вывести предельно тихо и незаметно. Тот охранник, который провёл Олега на крышу, понял всё отлично.  
Второй охранник соображал не хуже. И валюта в виде открытки с автографом возымела на него столь же магическое действие, как и на первого. «Хорошо, что я купил три штуки по дороге и заранее подписал», — отметил Олег.  
Охранник провёл Олега через пожарную лестницу на улицу настолько тихо и незаметно, что оставалось лишь восхититься его мастерством.  
А вот пройти сто с небольшим метров от театральных задов до бесплатной автостоянки оказалось так трудно, словно путь пролегал по битому стеклу и горящим углям. Но Олег всё же доковылял до машины. И понял, что вести её сможет только до первого столба. Мелькнула соблазнительная мысль именно туда и поехать, но остановило соображение, что в нынешние машины напихано слишком много всяких аварийных страховок, а современная медицина вполне способна собрать человека по кусочкам, чтобы после врачи, улыбаясь до ушей, называли выжившего счастливчиком и заверяли, будто и в инвалидной коляске можно вести полноценную жизнь.  
Адвокатам и бухгалтерам ещё как можно, Олег с этим не спорил. И художникам можно, и самим врачам. Они ведь не танцуют.  
«Лучше раздобыть у кордебалетных побольше кокса с герычем, — размышлял Олег. — Полная анестезия и гарантия нереанимирования».

 

* * *

— Рина, — мерил шагами гримёрку Алекс, — это превращается в сумасшествие. Я всегда чувствовал приближение Олега, это не объяснить словами, это ещё один его талант: все, кто встречался с ним хотя бы раз, начинают чувствовать, когда он подходит. А теперь мне мерещится его присутствие.  
— Если вы так скучаете, то почему не позвоните ему?  
— Чтобы кошмар, из которого я вырвался, начался сначала? — зло сказал Алекс. — Нет. Это ломка, Рина. Всего лишь ломка. Как у наркомана. Так что всё пройдёт. Надо просто сосредоточиться на чём-то другом. Больше работать.  
— Вам лучше знать. Но работа действительно помогает очень многое преодолеть.  
— Да, — ответил Алекс. — Все так говорят. И если помогает всем, то я чем хуже? Сексуальную зависимость от Олега я вылечу. Но что делать с его танцами? Это… Они… Рина, это выше человеческих сил! Я не смог бы заставить себя не смотреть, даже если бы о них не говорили на каждом углу! То, что он делает… Это больше чем балет, больше чем просто танец, пусть и самый талантливый и виртуозный. Каждый раз это сотворение другого мира. Можете назвать меня идиотом, но если танцовщик не будет смотреть, как танцует Дронников, ему не имеет смысла жить. А если я это вижу, то готов, как чокнутый фанат, бежать за Олегом куда угодно, и на коленях умолять его взять меня!  
— Вы только что сказали, что танцы Олега — это сотворение другого мира. Ну так и смотрите этот другой мир. Когда вы в ресторане заказываете хорошее блюдо, вы же не бежите знакомиться с поваром, даже если прочитали рекламу типа «Непревзойдённые котлеты Джона Доу по его уникальному рецепту. Запись на получение блюда заранее». Джон Доу отдельно, котлеты отдельно, гонорар, уплаченный вами за блюдо, отдельно.  
— Нет. Это не то!  
— Почему вдруг не то? — возмутилась Рина. — Всем людям надо есть. И не только хлеб, но ещё и зрелища. Без любой из этих пищ человек умрёт. Но чтобы насытиться, вам нужен не повар, вам необходимо зрелище! Кто-то ест бокс, другие уплетают телесериалы, а вы кушаете балет. Самое вкусное и полезное в балете — это танцевальная котлета от Дронникова. Так берите котлету, и нафиг Дронникова. Вы Нуреева или Плисецкую смотрите?  
— Их записей мало, и качество…  
— Да или нет? — жёстко перебила Рина.  
— Да, но…  
— Никаких «но», — с напором и категоричностью оборвала Рина. — Только «да». Вы см ** _о_** трите хорошие танцы, вы получаете качественную котлету, и вам плевать, что поваров давно нет в живых, потому что они сами вам не нужны. Вы Агату Кристи читаете? Или Шекспира? Это эмоции задевает? Подпитывает?  
— Я понял. — Алекс вздохнул. — И я попробую. Чтобы покупать и есть котлету, никакая связь с поваром действительно не нужна. Вы правы. У меня это не сразу получится, добиться от себя такой разумности трудно, но я буду стараться.  
— Легко и сразу только кости ломаются, — утешающе сказала Рина. — А для всего хорошего нужны труды, усилия и старания. Так у всех. А вы не хуже всех. Поэтому всё получится.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Алекс. — Без вас я с ума сошёл бы.

 

* * *

Винс жил в Линце четвёртый день — двадцать девятое не в счёт, он скакал по самолётам и поездам. И за эти четыре дня Австрия достала его до печёнок.  
Чёртовы австрийцы, которые всячески подчёркивали, как они отличаются от немцев, поэтому, заслышав немецкую речь, переходили на диалект и с интересом наблюдали за реакцией собеседника, который пытался понять хоть что-то в этой жуткой пародии на хохдойч, стандартный немецкий. Но при этом австрияки сами не могли определиться, какой у них в стране диалект — едва ли не в каждом квартале был свой вариант.  
Чёртов антикварный магазин на чёртовой Театрграссе, которая ни с того ни с сего становилась Клостерштрассе, путая навигатор. Церковь, которую Винс считал похожей на мавзолей и каждый раз, когда её видел, переживал пусть и лёгкий, но приступ депрессии. Безупречно вежливо улыбающиеся копы из участка неподалёку, которые любезно показывали Винсу, где его собственный магазин, а сами после наверняка ржали до упада. Винсу казалось, что они специально ждут «герра Чена» и делают ставки, заблудится америкашка на этот раз или нет.  
Стервозная фрау Галецки, которая позвонила в полвосьмого вечера и, трагично вздыхая, сообщила, что согласна прoдaть вазу. Пришлось мчаться к старой капризной ведьме, иначе передумает, и тогда мать прибьёт Винса. Мей-Гуи вела с Галецки дела и, судя по переписке в почте и в мессенджере магазина, долго уговаривала прoдaть вазу. А когда Галецки вдруг ни того ни с сего согласилась передать свой горшок наследнику владелицы, да ещё за первоначально предложенную Мей-Гуи сумму, то мать Винса велела сыну ехать за вазой немедленно, пока Галецки не передумала.  
И сам дурак Винс, решивший сократить путь от Хиршгассе до магазина через задворки Ландестеатра и один чёрт знает чего ещё.  
Вокруг театра всё было забито машинами, сегодня давали какую-то долгожданную и хорошо разрекламированную премьеру, и потому решение ехать к Галецки на велосипеде было правильным, так намного быстрее и легче миновать пробки, но вот двойное количество чем-то недовольных копов, которые несколько раз лезли проверять документы, было совсем некстати.  
Высокий парень в дурацкой, модной у австрийцев шляпе, пытался подойти к служебной двери театра, говорил, что работает там. Немецкий у него был немного книжный, значит не германец и не австриец. Но это ничего не значило, в австрийских театрах, как и в американских, люди работали со всего мира.  
Парня не пропускали, шкафоподобный коп говорил:  
— Сожалею, герр, но в здание могут войти только зрители по билетам и через центральные двери. Но представление уже началось, поэтому нельзя войти и по билету. Сожалею, если вы опоздали. Ещё могут войте те, кто в сегодняшних представлениях участвует. Если вы в постановке заняты, позвоните режиссёру, и охрана театра проведёт вас внутрь.  
Парень резко развернулся и пошёл от копа прочь, причём движения были какие-то слишком быстрые, он внезапно оказался у Винса под колёсами. Пришлось вильнуть в сторону. Велосипед упал, Винс в падении извернулся — спасибо, тренер Ли, спасибо! — и, как супер-вратарь на своей лучшей игре, ринулся спасать хренову вазу. Винс проехался животом по асфальту, ободрал костяшки рук, но притороченный к багажнику ящик с этим грёбаным драгоценным старьём не коснулся земли.  
А спустя мгновение кто-то поднял велосипед, поставил на подпорку и чьи-то сильные и очень хваткие руки стали весьма умело, не хуже тренера Ли, ощупывать Винса на предмет повреждений.  
— Я в порядке, — торопливо заверил Винс и, как какая-то квёлая и хилая викторианская барышня, поднялся, опираясь на заботливо предложенную незнакомцем руку. По опорной твёрдости эта рука ничем не отличалась от поручня в автобусе.  
«Ничего себе! — поразился Винс. — Это же и спину с прессом надо было прокачать до состояния бетонного столба».  
При такой силе парень обязан был быть шкафом не хуже копа, но сложением ничем не отличался от сухощавого тонкокостного Винса. Разве что повыше ростом. И, возможно, чуть шире в плечах. Винс поднял взгляд от плеч парня к лицу, собираясь поблагодарить и извиниться, но замер с разинутым, как у деревенского дурачка, ртом, увидев того, с кем столкнулся.  
— Тихо! — зашипел на немецком Дронников. — Не визжи!  
Винс закрыл рот и торопливо кивнул. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы ещё так близко посмотреть на этого невероятного человека. В жизни он оказался ещё притягательнее, чем на экране. Больше не имели значения ни забитая копами улица, ни велосипед с вазой, ни дурацкая шляпа: Винс летел в чёрную бездну, у него по спине бежали сладкие мурашки, а члену стало тесно в штанах.  
Дронников слегка встряхнул его за плечо.  
— Я даю тебе автограф, и мы тихо, очень тихо расходимся.  
— Вы… — пролепетал Винс. — Здесь…  
— Да. Здесь. Танцую. Но это пока тайна. Надо всё хорошенько подготовить. Поэтому до пресс-конференции это должен быть секрет. Понятно?  
— А… — начал Винс и осёкся. Сказка собиралась исчезнуть. — Я никому не скажу!  
— Тогда отпусти мою руку, — спокойно, властно сказал Дронников.  
Винс разжал пальцы, посмотрел на Дронникова с отчаянием. Тот невозмутимо пошарил в карманах куртки.  
— Чёрт… Я её в бардачок в машине сунул. Пойдём.  
— Что?  
— Открытка с автографом. Лежит в моей машине. — Дронников говорил короткими простыми фразами, как для скудоумного или незнающего языка. — Пойдём. Если хочешь.  
— Да! — Винс радостно взмахнул руками, задел коробку и тут же вцепился в неё испуганно. Дронников придержал велосипед. И спросил настороженно, зло: — У тебя там тротил, что ли? Или наркотики?  
— Хуже, — с отвращением сказал Винс. — Ваза мейсенского фарфора. Конец восемнадцатого века.  
— Настоящая? — с интересом и недоверием посмотрел на коробку Дронников.  
— Ещё какая настоящая! Все документы есть! — заверил Винс. И, мысленно дав себе пинка для храбрости, спросил: — Хотите посмотреть?  
— А тебя не уволят за то, что вскрыл упаковку?  
— Это для маминого магазина, — быстро сказал Винс. — Точнее, для моего, но им занимается мама.  
— И сколько тебе лет? — с сомнением посмотрел на него Дронников.  
— Восемнадцать! — Винс торопливо достал международные водительские права. — Я совершеннолетний! И могу прoдaть вам эту вазу. Мой магазин совсем рядом.  
Дронников мельком глянул на права.  
— Лучше посмотреть в машине. Если ты не против.  
— Нет-нет! — быстро сказал Винс и стал торопливо отвязывать вазу от багажника.  
— Отвязать можно и у машины, — усмехнулся Дронников.  
Винс покраснел от смущения, затянул полуразвязанный узел и крепко вцепился в руль велосипеда, всем своим видом демонстрируя готовность идти куда угодно.  
Дронников пошёл к Променаду, по нему к перекрёстку из Туммельплац, Рёмерштрассе и Лессингштрассе. Иначе говоря, как раз мимо магазина.  
— А магазин вон там! — мотнул головой Винс. — За полицейским участком.  
— Так ты — новый владелец «Клио»?  
— Это случайно получилось! — захлёбываясь словами, оправдываясь, как будто его уличили в чём-то плохом, сказал Винс. — Тётушка… двоюродная бабушка… Мей-Гуи вдруг оставила магазин мне. А вы там были?  
— Нет, мне директор театра хвалила этот магазин. Очень тепло отзывалась о фрау Марии.  
— Это австрийское имя тётушки. Бабушки.  
— Я догадался, — усмехнулся Дронников.  
Винс смутился, протараторил:  
— Почти пришли. Вот магазин!  
Он подбежал к двери, стал торопливо открывать. Вовремя вспомнил о сигнализации и отключил. «Только копов тут не хватало! Я и без того местный анекдот!»  
Винс распахнул дверь, включил свет.  
— Проходите, мистер Дронников.  
Когда тот вошёл, Винс отвязал коробку и поспешил за ним.  
— Вот, — шлёпнул он коробку на прилавок. Сам стоял перед ним как покупатель, не стал заходить из клиентской зоны в рабочую. — Сейчас покажу.  
— Ты не любишь всё это, — сказал Дронников по-английски. Ни тени осуждения, просто констатация факта. А улыбка вообще сочувственная. И это прогнало всё волнение.  
— Да, — на английском ответил Винс. — Не люблю антиквариат. Поэтому не понимаю, почему Мей-Гуи оставила магазин мне. Но мама обожает старинные вещи. Скоро она приедет, займётся магазином, и я вернусь в Чикаго.  
Винс достал вазу из кучи упаковок, поставил на прилавок. Ваза была белая, широкая у основания, с высокой, похожей на трубу, горловиной. На основании и на горловине выписаны краской цв ** _е_** та пережжённого кирпича горные пейзажи. А ещё были нарисованы три ленты золотой краской.  
Дронников подошёл, улыбнулся — мягко, ласково. Он был уже без шляпы, она торчала из кармана куртки. Ничем не стеснённые волосы обрамляли лицо. Винсу вспомнились картины с королями и принцами. Кончиками пальцев Дронников прикоснулся к вазе, погладил. Винсу опять стали тесны штаны. Прикосновения были такие чувственные, сексуальные. А Дронников сказал:  
— Здесь чудесно будут смотреться три белые и три красные розы. И одна жёлтая для баланса. Жаль, я с моей кочевой жизнью не могу покупать домашние вещи.  
— Если хотите… — Винс запнулся, но набрал побольше воздуха и сказал решительно: — Это ваза будет вас ждать.  
— Ей придётся ждать лет пятнадцать.  
— Да хоть десять тысяч!  
Винс пояснил торопливо:  
— Это из приветствия китайскому императору. «Царствуй десять тысяч лет».  
Дронников улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю.  
Он прошёл вдоль витрины у прилавка, немного наклонился, рассматривая шкатулку. А Винс сделал то, о чём мечтал с тех пор, как увидел Дронникова: погладил прядь его волос.  
— Такие мягкие! — сказал он удивлённо и восхищённо. — Даже для европейца мягкие. И кожа такая белая, что позавидуют небесные феи… В Китае вас славили бы за красоту не меньше, чем за танцы.  
— Парень, я гей, поэтому не провоцируй.  
Винс вцепился в его плечи, развернул Дронникова к себе и впился в его губы поцелуем.  
Тот мгновенно перехватил инициативу, завладел Винсом в этом поцелуе, языком так сладко приласкал рот, что у Винса пьяно подогнулись колени.  
Дронников безошибочно определил, где тут подсобка, и увлёк Винса туда.  
А дальше началось колдовство. Дронников занимался любовью так, что это превзошло даже наркотик, который однажды попробовал Винс. Но если тогда после наслаждения стало до жути страшно, Винс знал, что наркотики убивают, то сейчас всё было идеально. Ведь секс — это естественно, им даже надо заниматься, иначе навредишь здоровью. Поэтому Винс, позабыв о стеснении, кричал и плакал от ослепительного наслаждения, хотел продолжения, не мог насытиться.  
— Ты дракон, Олег, — шептал он. — Это в Европе драконы — зло. А на Востоке — благословенный дар Небес, величайшее чудо, сотворённое ими. Дракон — это мудрость, мастерство, сила, талант, блеск и слава. Искусство. Ты дракон. Кун-Цзы говорил: «Невозможно понять, как летает дракон, но он это делает. И никто не в силах ему помешать».  
Олег смеялся:  
— Он говорил это с похмелья. Лао-Цзы перед этим отлично пофилософствовал с ним в кабаке. А Конфуций к таким беседам был непривычен.  
— Кун-Цзы — зануда, трындящий банальности. Не люблю его. А Лао-Цзы знал, что лучшие мысли появляются, когда в одной руке бутылка, в другой — весёлая девица, а вокруг сидят друзья.  
Олег поцеловал Винса и сказал спесиво и гнусаво:  
— «Вы даже не предложили мне сесть!» — и тут же ответил бархатно, посмеиваясь: — «Вы свободный человек и я свободный человек. С какой стати я буду указывать вам, что делать? Хотите стоять — стойте. Хотите сесть — садитесь. Хотите уйти — уходите. Хотите остаться — оставайтесь».  
Винс засмеялся, поцеловал Олега в ответ.  
— Я тоже люблю эту притчу.  
И снова началось невероятное, сводящее с ума наслаждение.  
Винс не думал о защите, правила безопасности вспомнил, только когда на секс не осталось сил. И счастливо вздохнул, увидев пакетик с презервативами.  
— Ты такое совершенство, — обнял он Олега, поцеловал. — Дракон.  
И опять приласкал его волосы, очарованный их чернотой и мягкостью. Олег поцеловал его в ответ, высвободился из объятий, взял телефон и стал что-то искать.  
— Как вызвать такси? Срочно.  
— Такси? — пролепетал Винс. Стало обидно и больно. «Но чего я ещё мог ждать? Мне и так неслыханно повезло. Вокруг него тысячи обожателей намного красивее меня».  
Олег поцеловал Винса.  
— Я же говорил, что у меня тут спектакль. Я вернусь. Но сейчас мне надо успеть на лондонский рейс. А он вылетает в шесть тридцать. До Вены два часа с небольшим на машине, так что ещё есть полчаса на форс-мажоры. Однако все равно надо спешить.  
— Но ты совсем не спал!  
— Потому и вызываю такси. — Олег одевался так быстро, что это казалось очередным колдовством. — Посплю по дороге. А после будет ещё два часа с минутами на сон в самолёте.  
Олег взял пакетик с презервативами.  
— Туалет где?  
— Там, — показал Винс.  
Олег ушёл избавляться от побочного продукта страсти. Винс припомнил историю с начинающей фотомоделью, которая перепихнулась с успешным мужчиной, прихватила использованный презерватив, ввела себе сперму и отсудила многомиллионные алименты. «А её ребёнок — левый приблудок, которого этот мужчина не хотел и не планировал — ещё и имеет право отсудить долю наследства у его настоящих детей, желанных и жданных. И в интернете какие-то чуваки частенько прoдaют сперму богатых и знаменитых мужчин. Настоящую или собственную, вопрос отдельный. Главное, что если не пользоваться гондоном и не смывать его собственноручно в унитаз, можно огрести немало проблем. Я теперь тоже стал денежным мужиком. Пусть и не богатым, но всё же с достаточным количеством денег, чтобы заинтересовать мошенниц и торговцев спермой».  
Олег вернулся, поцеловал Винса.  
— Ты вызвал такси?  
— Я тебя отвезу! — вскинулся Винс, стал одеваться.  
— Куда тебе, ты еле на ногах держишься.  
— Нормально я держусь! Такси в такое время всё равно нет, тут тебе не Штаты, а сонное и ленивое старосветское болото, никому ничего не надо, никто не вскочит, даже если кипяток под зад вылить.  
Винс робко прикоснулся к плечу Олега.  
— Можно мне позвонить тебе?  
— Я работать еду. Будет не до звонков. Я сам позвоню, когда поеду из венского аэропорта в Линц. Давай номер.  
Винс, стараясь не задохнуться от счacтья, продиктовал номер. Олег глянул на него с сомнением.  
— Ты точно не уснёшь по дороге?  
— Нет-нет!  
Олег усмехнулся печально, с болью.  
— Ладно, будь что будет.

 

* * *

Секретарь директора Ландестеатра Линц, невысокая, крепко сбитая, рыжеволосая девушка, стояла посреди служебного холла, который заполнялся пришедшими на утреннюю репетицию артистами. Директриса Элла Кох, шатенка безупречно делового вида, славящаяся крутым строгим нравом, тоже успела войти в холл. Секретарша, оправдавшись срочностью и важностью новости, стала читать вслух с планшета оставленное Дронниковым в почте директора послание и откровенно наслаждалась процессом:  
— «Могу со всей ответственностью заверить многоуважаемого директора и преталантливейших артистов труппы, что являюсь квалифицированным специалистом по любым лебедятникам…»  
У русскоговорящей части театра, от балетных прим и оперных солистов до рабочих сцены, начался приступ кашля. Директриса сказала хмуро:  
— Достаточно! Что Дронников хочет? Конкретно.  
— Или театр делает любой из четырёх наиболее популярных вариантов «Лебединого озера» — Петипа-Иванова, Бурмейстера, Нуреева или Григоровича — на выбор театра, а Дронников приезжает сразу на спектакль, или мы ставим «Метаморфозы» в хореографии Джоан Стейн, а он дважды приезжает на репетиции. В любом случае вы, фрау директор, решаете, когда и о чём Дронников скажет на пресс-конференции. Наши «Метаморфозы» он похвалил, сказал, что Джоан Стейн будет нами гордиться, когда посмотрит запись.  
Директриса шевельнула желваками и процедила:  
— Хорошо. Будут «Метаморфозы» фрау Стейн. — Она повернулась к Лючии. — Фрау Коста, вы ведь танцевали «Метаморфозы» в Чикаго?  
— Да. И в «Метрополитен-Опера», и на фестивале в Вероне.  
— Приступайте к репетициям. Постановщиком «Метаморфоз», как и раньше, будет герр Клюббе, — директриса ушла к себе.  
Ажиотажа новость не вызвала: примерного поведения от Дронникова никто и не ждал, а «Метаморфозы» Джоан Стейн, ставшие четыре года назад её дебютом как хореографа-постановщика, сразу завоевали успех и восторги публики, после премьеры эту постановку ринулись покупать для собственных спектаклей большинство театров мира. И разумеется, когда на голову фрау Стейн, к превеликой зависти всего мира, свалилось такое драгоценнейшее сокровище, как Дронников, она поспешила взять его на самую выигрышную мужскую роль в «Метаморфозах». Произошло это сразу после того, как герр Ноармер свозил Дронникова во Франкфурт и в Гамбург.  
В Ландестеатре Линц «Метаморфозы» Джоан Стейн пользовались не меньшим успехом, чем в Лондоне или в Чикаго, поэтому огорчился только кордебалет — в «Метаморфозах» его вполовину меньше, чем в «Озере», а помелькать на сцене с Дронниковым хочется всем.  
Если что и возбудило интерес, то письмо Дронникова, которое секретарша всё же дочитала. А поскольку владеющие русским языком успели объяснить не оснащённым такими познаниями коллегам, что в России означает «ходить по лебедям» и парочку других намёков, копию письма захотела себе половина театра.  
Лючия глупостями заниматься не стала, сразу ушла в гримёрку. И позвонила Олегу. Он должен был уже долететь до Лондона и даже доехать из аэропорта до города.  
Лючию напугала путаная записка в мессенджере о том, что он, Олег, возненавидит «Лебединое озеро», если соприкоснётся с ним в ближайшие десять дней, а этот шедевр в любой его вариации не заслуживает такого отношения со стороны какого-то там дрыгоножца. «Мне надо всё это переварить и извергнуть, — писал Олег. — Я справлюсь. Я всегда со всем справляюсь. Но нужно время. И расстояние. Всё же это было сильнее всего предыдущего, включая даже того сволочугу, который сбил маму».  
В соцсетях рассказывали, что мать Олега и ещё несколько человек сбил на машине пьяный сын какого-то березельского чиновника высокого, по местным меркам, ранга, но не понёс за это никакого наказания, поскольку чиновник пригрозил, что живьём закопает детей пострадавших. Лючия не понимала, как такое вообще возможно, но не могли же сразу несколько совершенно разных людей сговориться, чтобы выдумать эту историю. И за двенадцать лет их никто не опроверг! Олег говорил, что тогда же услышал о балете, о гонорарах Нуреева и Барышникова, и добился, чтобы его приняли в балетную школу в октябре, когда все зачисления давно закончились. Олег хотел заработать на лечение полупарализованной мамы в Америке, он слышал, что туда ездили лечиться чиновники. И не нашёл ничего лучшего, как по стене вскарабкаться на подоконник директорского кабинета. Перепуганный директор думал только о том, что это третий этаж, что ребёнок может разбиться, а это тюрьма, и потому немедля втащил мальчишку в кабинет. И оказался под шквалом визгов, ора и слёз маленького цунами, которое требовало принять его в школу. Физические данные у мальчика оказались хорошими, характера на преодоление трудностей тоже хватало, даже с лихвой, честное слово всегда слушаться преподавателей, не прогуливать, не лениться, не опаздывать и быстро нагнать всех остальных первоклассников юное стихийное бедствие дало сразу, ещё до того, как его об этом спросили. Директор вздохнул и зачислил Дронникова в школу. Как говорил сам Олег, сделано это было не из-за его возможных талантов, а из-за обещания лазить на подоконник каждый день, если его не примут.  
Олег добился и высочайшего мастерства, и запредельно высоких гонораров, и мировой славы, и угождения театральных директоров, но его мать умерла за день до того, как он получил выплату за свой дебют в гала-концерте Джоан Стейн. А отец бросил семью сразу, как только стало очевидно, что жена станет инвалидом, и исчез в неизвестном направлении, чтобы не платить алименты.  
«Мир — дерьмо», — любил говорить Олег.  
Лючия провела тыльной стороной кисти по лбу, словно стирая воспоминания о прочитанном в соцсетях, и позвонила Олегу второй раз.  
Теперь он ответил. И сразу, вместо приветствия, сказал:  
— Люсик, я работаю. Всё в порядке. Элька «Метаморфозы» ставит или «Лебедянь»?  
Лючия не сразу сообразила, что такое «лебедянь» — с английским Олег обращался весьма вольно, творил неологизмы и слэнг не хуже писателя.  
— «Метаморфозы», — сказала она. — Постановщик Клюббе.  
— Толковый мужик. Мне он нравится, — ответил Олег. И добавил торопливо: — В профессиональном смысле.  
— Ещё не хватало в твоём обычном! У него жена и двое детей.  
— Хороший левак укрепляет брак, — засмеялся Олег. — К тому же я никогда не был против пошалить втроём.  
— То-то у тебя крепость.  
Олег обиженно засопел и сказал, что ему некогда, работа ждёт. Лючия встревожилась. Пока ассистентка везла её в театр, Лючия успела изучить репертуар ведущих лондонских театров и не обнаружила там ничего, способного заинтересовать его балетное величество — ноябрь был спокойным месяцем, временем отдыха перед жаркими декабрьскими деньками, когда надо разогревать и интриговать публику для рождественских и новогодних представлений.  
— Какая ещё работа? — строго спросила Лючия. — Куда ты, каналья, опять влез?!  
— Люсик, сначала дай слово, что никому ничего не скажешь. Даже своему Бенни. Никакого криминала у меня нет, клянусь! Но расскажу только после того, как дашь слово.  
— Хорошо, даю слово.  
— Я хочу поставить балет по «Реквиему» Моцарта. Вместе с Ксюхой, разумеется. Мне одному пока не справиться. А она — дипломированный хореограф-постановщик.  
— Ксюха — это Ксения Рогозина? — уточнила Лючия. — Та, которая делала тебе хореографию «Мефистофеля», а в Ковент-Гарден ставила собственных «Снегурочку» и «Макбета»?  
— Да, она. Классная девчонка, сразу всё понимает и заводится на работу.  
Спорить было бесполезно. Если Олег взял что-то в голову, это из него не выбить и тараном. К тому же о миз Рогозиной говорили как о разумной и любящей порядок и дисциплину особе. О талантливости и хореографической красоте постановок даже упоминать бессмысленно — это надо только танцевать. Или видеть.  
Однако Лючия всё же спросила:  
— Чем тебя четыре имеющихся балета на «Реквием» не устраивают?  
— Один — просто дерьмо. Второй задуман хорошо, но ошибки в каждом эпизоде. Как говорил Андрей Ильич, это шикарнейший препод и постановщик, Ксюха у него курсовые и диплом делала: «Хороший спектакль создаётся для последнего ряда галёрки». Возьми «Жизель», «Корсара», «Дафниса и Хлою», ту же «Лебедянь» в удачных вариантах — всё хорошо видно из последнего ряда галёрки, всё предельно ясно по рисунку танца. А во втором «Реквиеме» мешанина из толпы, толкотня, не поймёшь, кто что делает. Состав надо сокращать вдвое, тогда будет хорошо, и даже прекрасно, потому что хореография там отличная. И хор поднять на подиум, люди не могут нормально петь, когда на них с крейсерской скоростью несётся от сорока семи до шестидесяти семи килограмм, а возможности отскочить в сторону нет. Конечно, ни один танцовщик, доученный до сцены, никогда никуда не врежется и никого даже кончиками пальцев не заденет, завершит движение в десяти сантиметрах перед объектом, но объясни это инстинкту самосохранения! Мы полгода учимся не бояться, когда кто-то в нашу сторону танцует. Да ещё и костюмы там своим цветом сливаются с задником. Надо одеть всех поярче, тогда будет как раз. К третьему и четвёртому «Реквиему» претензий нет, но мне сюжеты этих балетов не подходят.  
— Ладно, развлекайся, — успокоилась Лючия.  
«Мальчику и правда надо отвлечься. Кажется, Лундберг вчера сенсационно танцевал "Лебединое озеро". В холле что-то такое обсуждали, но появилась секретарша с Олеговым письмом, и всё было забыто. Если дело в Лундберге, то побег Олега от "Озера" в любую другую работу понятен. Сомневаюсь, что из его затеи получится толковый продукт, слушать Рогозину Олег явно не настроен, но пусть лучше балет делает, чем до полуобморока рыдает в гримёрке или вздумает искать утешения в спиртном, а то и в наркотиках».  
Лючия попрощалась, переоделась и пошла на класс.

 

* * *

В лучшем магазине музыкальных записей Лондона были любые диски, которые когда-либо записывались, и к любым разновидностям чудиков там давно привыкли, но только Дронникову могло хватить наглости, беспардонности и самоуверенности позвонить директору магазина из аэропорта и потребовать не просто открыть для него магазин раньше времени, но и приготовить к его приезду все записи моцартовского «Реквиема», которыми дирижировали ныне живые дирижёры. И место ему предоставить, где всё можно без помех послушать.  
Отказать поганцу было совершенно невозможно, потому что он пообещал кресло в центре восьмого ряда на оперу любимой примадонны директора. Театр на её выступлении был битком набит критиками и прочей оперной публикой. Не вакханалия фанатов, которая сопровождала любое выступление Дронникова, однако шансов добыть билет не было.  
Все записи — так все. Не без злорадства директор приказал срочно вызванным и ублаговолённым выплатой компенсации прoдaвцам собрать даже те диски, которые выпускали благотворительные организации, спонсирующие любительские концерты инвалидов и трудных подростков, записи отчётных и показательных концертов арт-академий — всё это поставлялось в магазины, и те честно выкладывали полученное на прилавок. А то, что прилавок стоял в самом дальнем углу и предназначался для товара-неликвида, было деталями, значения не имеющими. Главное, записи выставлены на прoдaжу, обязательства выполнены, помощь культурному развитию общества оказана, а музыканты имеют полное право заявить, что их диски есть в самых престижных магазинах.  
Дронникова усадили в одном из складских помещений — заодно нашлось, где расставить все собранные диски, и виниловые, и лазерные.  
Многие диски он отбраковывал сразу, причём имена на упаковке были известные. Ещё больше записей признавал негодными после нескольких секунд прослушивания. Некоторые дослушивал до середины, но тоже убирал обратно. И персоналу, и директору стало интересно, что этот сумасшедший ищет. Конечно, у каждого дирижёра свой почерк, у каждого инструмента свой оттенок звучания, у каждого исполнителя свой стиль игры и вокала, а у дирижёра есть ещё и возможность компоновать всё это на свой вкус, поэтому при всей одинаковости нот, звучание произведения у каждого дирижёра своё.  
Дронников проторчал в магазине почти шесть часов, но всё же нашёл пять записей, которые дослушал до конца. А после четыре из них были отвергнуты на середине, зато пятую он не только дослушал, но поставил на повтор. И даже стал дирижировать хором и оркестром — то правильно, как человек с музыкальным образованием, то неумело, как маленький ребёнок. При этом Дронников улыбался до ушей, доволен был, как обожравшийся сливок кот. А мгновение спустя кривое дирижирование перешло в невероятно красивое, колдовски притягательное балетное па.  
Прoдaвщица, принёсшая Дронникову очередную порцию горячего чая и мясного китайского салата с овощами, замерла от изумления. «Не зря все так на него ломятся», — ошарашенно подумала она.  
Дронников переставил запись на новый фрагмент и сделал другое па. На этот раз звучал не хор, а сопрано, и па было настолько женственным, воздушным, что не каждая балерина такое сумеет. Прoдaвщица бросила на пол пакет с едой и торопливо достала телефон. Она прикрыла дверь склада, чтобы Дронников её не заметил, и выставила в помещение лишь руку с телефоном, и то по запястье. Прoдaвщица наблюдала в щёлку за Дронниковым, танцующим то под хор, то под бас и тенор, то под меццо-сопрано. Девушка дрожала одновременно и от восхищения, и от сексуального желания, и от мысли о том, как станет сегодня королевой соцсетей, выложив в своём аккаунте эти уникальные записи.  
По краю сознания скользнула мысль, что Дронников выбрал какой-то неправильный «Реквием», по-настоящему похоронный, кричащий от боли, это была реальная агония, а не эталонный пример барочной музыки: лёгкой, изысканно вычурной, кокетливой и игривой даже на погребальной мессе. Но всё вытеснило вожделение к бесовски притягательному мужчине — да плевать, что он гей, помечтать-то можно! — и предвкушение собственного триумфа.  
Дронников прослушал все фрагменты, которые считал нужным, убрал диск в коробочку, подхватил куртку и пошёл к двери. Прoдaвщица, забыв о пакете с чаем и салатом, опрометью рванула в торговый зал.

 

* * *

Алекс досмотрел последний ролик с танцами Олега, которые тот устроил в магазине. Запись с ними появилась вчера вечером в соцсети и мгновенно разлетелась по всем видеохостингам. Алекс закрыл страницу браузера и покачал головой.  
«Я не знал, что он так точно и тонко чувствует музыку и движение. Или такая способность появилась у него недавно? Но можно не сомневаться, что Олег вытянет из этого настоящий апокалипсис. Хотя апокалипсис уже начался».  
Скандал из-за погребальной мессы, которую до этого в своём творчестве без малейших проблем использовали и кинематографисты, и балетмейстеры, и театральные постановщики, и вернисажи всех мастей, и показы мод, разгорелся немалый.  
СМИ, как сговорившись, орали одно и тоже.  
Олег Дронников возмутительно молод для постановщика. Олег Дронников не имеет никакого образования, кроме балетной школы. Олег Дронников не приехал на похороны матери, заявив: «Любовь, забота и внимание необходимы только живым. А если человека больше нет, то не имеет значения, кто и что сделает с когда-то принадлежавшими этому человеку костями и мясом. Сам человек ни в них, ни в чём бы то ни было ещё больше не нуждается». Олег Дронников публично обозвал отца подонком и пообещал, что никогда не даст ему ни гроша, даже если Дронников-старший будет подыхать под забором. То же самое касается и всей родни по отцовской линии. На попытку отца отсудить то алименты, то компенсацию за оскорбление, адвокаты Олега предъявили встречный иск о взыскании компенсации за оставление женщины-инвалида и малолетнего ребёнка в беде, причём не только Дронникову-старшему, но всей его родне. Через сутки весь клан Дронниковых подписал полный отказ от каких-либо претензий и наследства. А на слова о прощении Олег заявил, что это удел подстилок и терпил, но ни в коем случае не людей. И предложил любителям прощенчества вместе со всеми их богами забирать Дронникова-старшего и его родню к себе, холить их и лелеять. После этого СМИ завизжали о том, что Олег Дронников античеловечен. Олег Дронников имеет криминальный статус в России, он уклонист от службы в армии. Олег Дронников высказывался в поддержку абортов и контрацепции. Олег Дронников содомит. Олег Дронников распутник. Олег Дронников не соблюдает никаких правил и плюёт на любые авторитеты. Олег Дронников опошляет и искажает искусство.  
Зато девка, заснявшая Олега на телефон и выложившая ролик в соцсеть, стала штатным репортёром самого крупного и популярного британского таблоида.  
«Господи, — спрятал лицо в ладонях Алекс, — на всех ведущих сценах Европы, имеющих многовековую историю и известных на весь мир, в порядке вещей напрочь голые актрисы и актёры, повсеместно ставятся спектакли о наркотиках и насилии. О режиссёрском прочтении классики даже говорить смешно: этим занимаются все и везде. И браки однополые давно в порядке вещей. Как и право женщины самой распоряжаться своим телом и его содержимым. Родителей, дурно обращающихся с детьми или бросивших их без средств к существованию, лишают всех родительских прав. Высказывания об армии вообще за пределами любой глупости, потому что сами СМИ пишут, в каких ужасах оказываются российские призывники. Все забыли, как восхищались мудростью Олега, когда сказал, что армия должна заслуживать, чтобы в ней служили. И что армия должна быть только профессиональной, а не призывной. Все они сами возмущались, когда СМИ писали о том, как какой-то чиновник подтасовал документы Дронникова, аннулировав его отсрочку от армии из-за того, что Олег отказался танцевать у него на дне рождения, празднование которого чиновник устраивал на вилле в Каннах. И даже задавали вопрос, откуда у чиновника, с его скромной зарплатой, деньги на такой шикарный дом и роскошное празднество, требовали запретить ему въезд в ЕС и в Штаты. К тому же мир вроде бы дорос до того, чтобы не считать секс и тело чем-то плохим, в школе есть уроки сексуальной грамотности. Но всего лишь малейший повод, и бал начала править самая омерзительная средневековая дикость».  
Хуже всего то, что сейчас за Олегом не было никакого театра. Развлекательному заведению, каким бы оно ни было, любой и каждый скандал только в выгоду, это сверхприбыли на трансляциях и фансервисе, всех этих открытках, плакатах, футболках и кр ** _у_** жках с принтами портретов артистов и сцен спектакля.  
Но сейчас Олег один. Весь театральный мир дружным строем встал в позу неприятия и отторжения Дронникова. Любой и каждый директор и постановщик решил, что появился отличный повод научить дерзкого щенка покорности. Тем более что на родину Олегу возвращаться нельзя, а значит разрыв контрактов приведёт к депортации. Алексу даже казалось, что дирекции театров сами организовали скандал. Или хотя бы раздули его из незначительной шумихи, типа недовольства американских телепроповедников. Но на поповские заявления никто и внимания не обратил. А здесь шум на весь мир. И слишком всё слаженно было, в скандале чувствовалась работа умелых режиссёров.  
В итоге Олег остался без малейшей поддержки. Даже охраны у него больше не было.  
А дикие орды фанатов и антифанатов, одинаково готовых разорвать его на части, множились с каждой минутой.  
Но страшнее всего было то, что Олег не отвечал ни на один вызов — ни по телефону, ни по мессенджеру, ни в личной почте аккаунта.  
Он просто исчез. И ни Майкл Эллерс, ни Стейси Уиллер не знали, где Олег и что с ним. Агата Томпсон тоже ничего не знала, как и Лючия Коста. Обратиться к Ноармеру Алекс не мог, они не были знакомы так близко. И Ноармер, как и Агата Томпсон, и Лючия Коста, отказался от комментариев в СМИ.  
А под вечер этого шизофреничного дня в аккаунте Олега появился таймер, который отсчитывал дни, часы, минуты и секунды до появления фильма «Реквием: вопреки». Состояться премьера должна была через пять дней, а цена просмотра будущего фильма была обозначена в один евро.  
Сумма для всегда требующего огромных гонораров Олега была странной и невероятной, Алекс не понимал, откуда взялась такая внезапная скромность.  
Впрочем, это не имело никакого значения, потому что идея снять самодельный фильм, да ещё за пять дней, была абсурдной. Это даже для Олеговых наглости и самоуверенности было запредельно. «Он должен был сойти с ума, чтобы до такого додуматься!» — злился Алекс.  
А ещё в аккаунте Олега, с самой первой минуты скандала, в комментариях записи о премьере в Гамбурге появилось встревожившее Алекса сообщение. Запись о гамбургском выступлении была последней, Олег мало писал в соцсети, только информировал о спектаклях. И с аккаунта антикварного магазина в записи о гамбургском спектакле стала каждый час появляться фотография вазы с тремя красными пионами, тремя белыми и одним жёлтым. Головки у цветов были пышные, кружевные, прямо как у розы или даже лучше, потому что пионы выглядели роскошнее и элегантнее. Размером каждый цветок оказался с тарелку для десерта. А по нижнему краю фотографии шла надпись на немецком: «Для самого прекрасного дракона в мире». Появлялась фотография пять раз.


	4. — 4 —

В ** _а_** зу быстро узнали, она значилась во всех каталогах антиквариата, но владелец магазина сказал, что ваза была куплена анонимно, за выкладывание фотографии тоже заплачено анонимно, фото пришло на почту магазина с бесплатного ящика. Сам владелец ни о балете, ни об антиквариате, ни о Дронникове, ни о «Реквиеме» ничего не знает. Моцарт — это пицца, а Винса Чена ждёт универ и бейсбол, скорей бы мама забрала управление магазином, который двоюродная бабка по какому-то капризу оставила именно ему. Дракон? Какое ещё оскорбление, вы с крыши головой вниз рухнули? Дракон — это круто, в честь драконов храмы строят, назвать кого-то драконом означает сделать один из лучших комплиментов. Фанаты все с чудинкой, за услугу заплачено, так почему нет? Любой не запрещённый законом каприз за ваши деньги.  
Алекс поверил бы владельцу магазина, будь он стариком, а не молодым, красивым и спортивным парнем. Ну пусть и не красивым, но очень симпатичным и сексапильным. А ещё выяснилось, что второго и третьего ноября Олег был в Линце. И антикварный магазин находится возле театра. Сложить два и два совсем не трудно.  
Алекс прикусил губу. Ревность была сильнее, чем во время загулов Олега. Тогда и правда был всего лишь пост-выступленческий трах. И пост-репетиционный… «Господи, да Олег постоянно хотел только двух вещей — танцевать и трахатся, трахаться и танцевать. Всё остальное, от людей до пищи, шло как средство обеспечения этих двух потребностей. Он же никогда никого и ничего не замечал. И этот парнишка всего лишь очередная мимолётная жертва. Он ничего не значит».  
Но Алексу казалось, что цветы — это какой-то знак, что у юного антиквара и Олега есть общая тайна, и это что-то за границами секса.  
Алекс торопливо пролистал комментарии к сообщению о фильме. Никаких сообщений от имени магазина.  
Это ничего не значило. Тем более что пресса прошерстила все контакты парнишки, и будь у него хоть какая-то связь с Дронниковым, её вытащили бы на свет.  
Но всё же отточенная за два года общения с Олегом интуиция во всё горло вопила, что здесь скрывается много больше, чем сказано вслух.  
Ли Су Пё, молоденькому южнокорейскому дирижёру, в этом году закончившему Сеульский университет Искусств, европейская и американская пресса тоже устроила допрос. «Реквием» был его дирижёрским дебютом, а делался для конкурса любительских оркестров и хоров. С работой у выпускников творческих учебных заведений всегда и везде неважно, и Ли Су Пё надеялся заявить о себе через победу на конкурсе, стал заниматься с оркестром и хором, ещё будучи студентом, и занял на конкурсе второе место. Получил диск и конкурсный диплом в изящной рамочке, чтобы родители могли повесить его на стену. О Дронникове Ли Су Пё знал только то, что его агент прилетел в Сеул покупать права на использование записи в фильме. Принадлежали права всем хористам, оркестрантам и дирижёру поровну, были куплены за проценты от прибыли, которую должен был принести фильм за три месяца показов — иначе говоря, получены даром. При этом и хор, и оркестр живо заинтересовались европейско-американским скандалом, неоднозначно отнеслись к Дронникову, но все единодушно сошлись в том, что его жизнь — это только его дело, и кто знает, как они сами в такой ситуации поступили бы. А ещё все сошлись во мнении, что «Дронников — это дракон балета».  
А Ли Су Пё получил приглашения сразу в лондонский Барбакан-центр, в Баварскую национальную оперу, в Венскую оперу, в филармонию Лос-Анджелеса и в Метрополитен-Опера.  
Театральный мир мог сколько угодно смешивать Дронникова с грязью, но в его умении безошибочно выбирать молодых талантливых звёзд не сомневался никто. «Если Ли Су Пё с такими ужасными оркестром и хором смог сделать шедевр, — говорили везде, — то что он сделает с настоящими артистами?»  
Алекс открыл соцсеть, зашёл в аккаунт Олега и написал в личное сообщение:

_Скажи только, что с тобой! Где ты спишь, что ешь? Не повредят ли места, в которых ты прячешься, твоим ногам? Олег, хоть матом меня пошли, только не молчи!_

Алекс отправил сообщение. Теперь оставалось только ждать.  
«Как будто я не занимался этим все последние два года! Олег что-то вытворял, репетировал, выступал, трахал всё, что попадалось по дороге… А я ждал, ждал и ждал. Всё, хватит! С Олегом покончено».  
Алекс написал:

_Не утруждай себя ответами. Это был случайный приступ беспокойства. Остатки былых привычек. Но всё кончено. Ты никто мне, я никто тебе. И я очень надеюсь, что нынешняя история не погубит окончательно твою карьеру, зато прибавит тебе ума. Своим отвратительным поведением и паскудным характером ты достал всех до печёнок. Теперь пришло время за это заплатить. Провал фильма будет достойным наказанием._

Довольный своим освобождением Алекс отправил письмо и улыбнулся.

 

* * *

Винс стоял возле крытой автомобильной стоянки аэропорта Хитроу и заполошно говорил в телефон:  
— Мама должна была прилететь в Вену в промежуток от восемнадцати часов до восемнадцати тридцати, от Линца до Вены не больше двух с половиной часов при самых жестоких пробках, но я так нервничал, что встречать её выехал в полтретьего пополудни. А в районе семнадцати часов из Вена-Швехата сразу два рейса от разных авиакомпаний до Лондона. Это табло всё время было у меня перед глазами… А я думал, что будет, когда мама посмотрит почту и счета магазина… Чёртову вазу я оставил в камере хранения в Вена-Швехате, но в документах магазина нет её прoдaжи, нет заказа на публикацию фотографии, и это никуда не денешь, я не сумею подделать записи… И что будет со мной, если родители заставят меня отказаться от тебя… И что вообще будет! Они не переживут, что их единственный наследник оказался пидаром. В Чикаго тоже нельзя, отец там ещё месяц жить будет. Я боюсь даже представить, что он со мной сделает. И не мог придумать, куда можно поехать в Штатах, ведь я ничего, кроме Чикаго, не знаю! А тут это табло… Я с телефона проверил, есть ли билеты… Один оказался в наличии, и я купил его… У американцев свободный въезд в Соединённое Королевство, и меня легко пустили по грин-карте, даже внимания никто не обратил. Но я не знаю, что мне теперь делать! У меня с собой ничего нет, только грин-карта и банковская карточка.  
— Прежде всего — прекрати истерику, — сказал Олег, и от его уверенного, бархатного, повелительного голоса сразу стало спокойнее. — Купи в аэропорту проездной. Выясни по навигатору какими автобусами можно доехать до Центрального управления Лондонского порта. Я тебя там встречу. Когда сядешь в автобус, позвони, немного поболтаем.  
— Я люблю тебя, Дракон! — радостно воскликнул Винс.  
— И я люблю тебя, Винс. Жду тебя.  
Олег оборвал связь. Но главное было сказано. Счастливый Винс помчался за проездным. А по дороге сообразил, что у него с собой ещё и ноутбук — чёрт знает зачем Винс сунул его в сумку вместе с вазой. Этот пакостный горшок он достал из сумки и спрятал в ячейку камеры хранения, а ноутбук остался.  
«Я могу помогать Олегу! — обрадовался Винс. — Делать монтаж записей или ещё что-то».  
От этой мысли стало совсем хорошо.

 

* * *

Одетый в трико Олег стоял посреди арендованного в лондонском порту отапливаемого склада и приветственно махал рукой собирающимся на репетицию актёрам фильма, одновременно говорил в телефон:  
— Нет, Джек, это только моя битва. Ни ты, ни Люсик, ни Ксюха, ни Агата не должны иметь к этому никакого отношения. И не потому, что я вам не доверяю. Наоборот, я слишком вами дорожу, чтобы запачкать в свой провал, если он будет. Этот мир — дерьмо, Джек. Поэтому очень тебя прошу: продолжай молчать.  
— Олег, ты один не справишься. Это невозможно! Ни физически невозможно, ни технически.  
— А я и не один. Агата сняла для меня, но на своё имя отличное помещение. И нашла специалиста, который установил оборудование в тот же день, а не за валандался неделю, как это в Соединённом Королевстве обычно водится. У них тут повсеместный принцип: «Работа — не член. Стояла, стоит, и стоять будет». Но Агата сотворила чудо и наняла тех, кто сделал всё качественно и вовремя. Ксюха под видом конкурса для своей постановки сделала мне записи очень показательного экзерсиса, который выполнил весь кордебалет Ковент-Гардена и Колизея. И нашлись такие сокровища! Я всех взял бы, но нужны только трое. Ксюха осторожно намекнула всем, четверо из семи согласились. Так что у меня ещё и резерв есть. А Мария Михайловна занимается с нами классом и корректирует репетиции. Она ловко научилась делать это онлайн. И об её участии в подготовке «Лебедя» все уже забыли, поэтому Мария Михайловна ничем не рискует.  
— Это мадам Плотникова? — уточнил Ноармер.  
— Да.  
— Но она же не говорит по-английски!  
— А ей и не надо. Два главных балетных термина — merde и satisfaisant — все знают с первого класса.  
— «Дерьмо» и «удовлетворительно»? — рассмеялся Ноармер. — Ну, в общем да. Этого достаточно.  
— А всякие «Бёдра гуляют!», «Где спина?», «Руку не кочергой!», «Голову держать!» и прочее она прекрасно показывает жестами, так что слова тоже все выучили.  
— То, что твои танцовщики запросили отпуск, никого не насторожило? — забеспокоился Ноармер.  
— Джек, кто где и когда обращал внимание на кордебалет? Ну заболели у троих родственники, ну попросили эти трое пятидневный отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам — кому это интересно? Тем более что двое в Ковент-Гардене, третья из Колизея.  
— А операторы не сольют?  
Олег хохотнул и сказал:  
— Покажи мне репортёра, который отдаст сенсацию? Я разрешил им снимать фильм о фильме, так что они будут молчать до премьеры. Любому журналисту нужна бомба, настоящий взрыв, а не пшик. И операторы они отличные, последний курс факультета журналистики, тут уже понятно, что к чему. Работы студентов на сайте колледжей есть, так что выбирать было удобно.  
— Олег, я всё же хочу что-то сделать для тебя. Как ты сам сказал, мы друзья.  
— Тогда возьми сейчас же на премьеровские и примовские роли тех четверых, кого я не взял в фильм. Они не должны пропадать в кордебалете, а моего гала-концерта может и не быть. И если фильм провалится, возьми тех двоих, которые будут в фильме. Третью обещала забрать на место примы Люсик.  
— Я возьму всех, — твёрдо сказал Ноармер. — И тебя тоже. А Лючия пусть ищет другой способ помочь.  
Олег рассмеялся:  
— Договорились. Спасибо, Джек. Вечером перезвоню.

 

* * *

Лючия ждала в гримёрке, когда принесут ланч, и довольно улыбалась. Она только что, надавив на такие не особо приятные, но очень полезные чувства как зависть и желание уязвить соперников, уговорила дирекцию театра Уилтерн пригласить в штат Ксению Рогозину. А для надёжности Лючия использовала ещё и напоминание о прибыли, которую принесёт популярный балетмейстер. В итоге миз Рогозина должна была начать работу с постановки своей нашумевшей «Снегурочки». Лючия сладко потянулась.  
«Дельце получилось отличное! Представляю, как перекосит физиономию миз Карвис, когда узнает, что Ксения Рогозина будет ставить отвергнутый ею балет в театре Уилтерн. Не понравилось Карвис, когда Олег сказал, что его балет будет делать только Рогозина, а в Ковент-Гарден или ещё где-то, значения не имеет. И едва начался скандал, Карвис поспешила отменить намеченные для Рогозиной "Фантазии по Декамерону". Зато теперь "Леди Ковент-Гарден" подавится собственной мелочной злобой. Лондон и Ковент-Гарден — это, конечно, престижно, но миром шоу-бизнеса правит Лос-Анджелес. Миз Карвис может поцеловать постановщика Рогозину в задницу. Правильно Олег сказал о Хелен Карвис: Ленка-сука. В Уилтерне это титулование пришлось всем по вкусу намного больше прежнего. Леди Ковент-Гарден будет в восторге!»  
В следующее мгновение Лючия помрачнела.  
«Олег заботится обо всех. Даже я получила роль Снегурочки у Рогозиной. И такое выступление заставит всех забыть моё сотрудничество с Олегом. Но кто поддержит Олега, если фильм провалится? Моего влияния не хватит, чтобы Олега взяли в Уилтерн или в Балет Джоффри. Попробовать поговорить с директором Метрополитен-Опера? Он мне должен. И я заставлю его заплатить долг!»

 

* * *

Алекс, сидя за завтраком в номере отеля, нажал на экране телефона кнопку в виде бумажного самолётика, и к Олегу улетело очередное письмо с мольбами о прощении и заверениями в том, что у него всё получится.  
Но шансов, что Олег ответит, было мало.  
«Точнее, их нет совсем. Простить то, что я написал позавчера, невозможно. Пусть затея самому снять фильм действительно абсурдна и обречена на провал, но говорить об этом Олегу было нельзя. Я, как последний скот, побежал в стае тех, кто устроил на него охоту. Ноармеру, Коста, Томпсон и Рогозиной хотя бы хватило ума и порядочности молча встать в сторону и сделать вид, что ничего не происходит».  
Алекс доедал завтрак и размышлял: «Тот юный антиквар уехал из Линца, но не приехал в Чикаго. Фру Чен сказала журналистам, что хочет расширить ассортимент магазина, и потому Винс уехал в Тайбэй на поиски товаров. Это столица Тайваня, а у этой страны сложное политическое положение, поэтому она не может позволить себе такой свободный въезд иностранцев, который есть в Южной Корее, Таиланде или Японии. Получение визы требует времени, и потому даже самые упёртые журналисты ради такой мелочи, как Винс Чен, в Тайбэй не поедут, им надо ловить новые и более увесистые сенсации в Европе и Северной Америке. Однако мелочь ли Винс Чен? И я сильно сомневаюсь, что он в Тайбэе».  
При мысли о том, что в качестве аперитива перед завтраком делал с Винсом Олег, Алексу обожгло болью желудок.  
«Так и до настоящего гастрита может дойти, — думал он, поглаживая живот. — Или вообще до язвы».  
Фанатов обоего пола, всегда готовых раздвинуть ноги или раскрыть рот, за Алексом ходило немало, и он пользовался ими без стеснения — и чтобы отомстить Олегу за измены, и чтобы забыть его после разрыва. Но такого яркого, сильного и сочного наслаждения, как с Олегом, Алекс не получал ни с кем. Ничьё тело не возбуждало до такого пламени, ничьи ласки не заставляли так таять от удовольствия, ничьё проникновение или погружение в кого-то не уносило в столь ослепительное блаженство. Олег был уникальным и божественным даже в этом.  
«Или особенно в этом. Для него секс становится продолжением танца, а танец — началом секса. Зрители после него воют как в оргазме».  
Боль отпустила. И довольно быстро, не понадобилось даже лечение рукоблудием. «Моё тело начинает отвыкать от наркотика под названием Олег Дронников. Но теперь его хотят глаза. И разум. Я не могу без его танцев как без воздуха».  
Алекс схватил телефон, стал строчить новое послание:

_У каких троллей и под какими мостами ты шляешься?! Немедленно приезжай в Зальцбург, я говорил с директором театра Фельзенрайтшуле, тебя согласны взять премьером на постоянную работу!_

Но и это письмо, как и все предыдущие, осталось без ответа.

 

* * *

Крохотный отельчик-пансион неподалёку от склада оказался вполне уютным. Во всяком случае, кровать там была широкая, удобная и с твёрдым ортопедическим матрацем — на нём можно было даже массаж делать как на кушетке. Конечно, Олег и его второй танцовщик делали массаж друг другу. Точно так же массировали одна другую танцовщицы. Но Винсу, потрясённому количеством тренировочной нагрузки, которую танцовщики назвали обычной, было спокойнее, если он делал Олегу массаж ещё и сам. И спасибо тренерам, которые заставили учиться полноценному спортивному массажу.  
Вторым плюсом пансиона было то, что хозяева знать ничего не знали о балете. Зато хозяин высоко оценил искушённость Винса в боксе и футболе. Хозяйку покорил рецепт свинины с яблоками. И хозяин с хозяйкой охотно рассказали Винсу о том, где и когда бывают скидки, в каких ресторанчиках лучше заказывать обеды в офис. И даже познакомили с начальником отделения местной полиции, который ходил в пансион на ланч. Винс помнил, как полиция вывозила Олега после успешных выступлений из театра. Поэтому дружба с полицейским чином могла пригодиться.  
А ещё Винс нашёл отличную спортивную секцию с ушу-саньда. Олег пошёл на вечернюю тренировку с ним, каким-то непостижимым образом обаял мистера Танга, тренера, и тот пустил Олега на разминку вместе с группой.  
— Но только один раз! — твёрдо сказал Танг. — Хочешь заниматься, записывайся в клуб и проходи тест на уровень.  
Для разминки Олег надел купленный по дороге на уличной распрoдaже дешёвый спортивный костюм и тонкие, больше похожие на короткие носки, балетные туфли. Тренер тут же потребовал разуться — босые ступни снижали риск травмировать спарринг-партнёра. Олег послушно снял туфли, и вся группа узрела заклеенные пластырем ранки. Изуродованность балетных ступней, о которых говорят обыватели, сильно преувеличена. На самом деле танцевальные мозоли — это просто участки очень плотной, жёсткой кожи над суставами пальцев и на подошве, которые, если не приглядываться, незаметны. То же самое и с деформацией суставов. У единоборцев, дозанимавшихся хотя бы до первого из восьми данов — степеней мастерской квалификации, на ступнях и на кистях тоже мозоли имеются, и суставы изменяются. Даже термин есть «набить рабочие шишки», пусть и собственно шишек, заметного выступа мозоли над основной поверхностью кожи нет. Тренера удивили пластыри.  
— Это что? — кивнул он на них.  
— Пришлось репетировать немного больше обычного, — ответил Олег. — Но это ерунда. Из-за такой мелочи ни репетиции, ни дорепетиционные тренировки никто никогда не отменяет.  
— Так ты танцор, — понял Танг.  
— Танцовщик, — уточнил Олег.  
Танг хмыкнул и сказал:  
— Ладно, обувайся.  
Он явно решил проверить Олега на прочность или вообще решил, что плясуну среди бойцов не место, поэтому устроил ему, как новичку, двойную разминку. Фантазия Танга закончилась гораздо раньше, чем был утолён интерес Олега к новым движениям. Чем-то, похожим на единоборства, Олег занимался, это было очевидно.  
— На сцендвижении в школе дают карате, — сказал он безразлично. — Но просто как дополнение, для развития моторики.  
И тут же пристал к Тангу, чтобы тот показал ему прыжок, виденный Олегом в фильме. А после Олег захотел кувырок вперёд и назад, атаку, разворот, блок и уклонение.  
Запоминал всё он мгновенно, просчитывал логику неизвестных ему движений, даже успешно моделировал её, а повторять тренировочный канон, добиваясь идеальной чистоты и точности исполнения, Олег готов был и до полуночи, не выгони их всех из спортзала охранник.  
Танг опомнился, обвёл группу тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Кто-то из вас, ленивых засранцев, считал, что тренировки слишком сложные и нагрузка излишне высокая?  
Винс попытался сказать, что нельзя сравнивать обычных любителей спорта и солиста профессиональной танцевальной группы, но под грозным взглядом Танга замолчал на полуслове и шмыгнул за спину Олега. А тот невозмутимо договорился с Тангом об индивидуальных тренировках.  
Разумеется, Танг согласился — какой тренер устоит перед этой текучей, хищной, стремительной и одновременно воздушной пластикой? Да и перед жадностью к занятиям.  
После душа, когда Олег и Винс шли в пансион, Винс спросил:  
— Тебе с фильмом работы мало? Куда ещё и тренировки?  
— Если фильм провалится, мне сразу будет нужен танцевально-акробатический спектакль, чтобы было, чем впечатлять публику от имени собственной труппы. А представление в стиле старой доброй классики гонконгских боевиков — это то, что нужно для старта. Всё придётся начинать с нуля. С выступлений на деревенских празднествах и в дешёвых ночных клубах. Публика там как раз для зрелищного танцевального мордобоя с незатейливым сюжетом. Но это лучше, чем не танцевать совсем. И с этого можно подняться на вершину.  
Винс посмотрел на Олега испуганно и спросил дрогнувшим голосом:  
— И тебе не страшно?  
— Мне не страшно, — спокойно сказал Олег. И тут же рявкнул: — Мне до усёру жутко! — Он глубоко вздохнул и добавил подчёркнуто спокойно: — Но истерика ничем не поможет и ничего не изменит. А работа может изменить всё. Поэтому к пням то, что к ней не относится. И только дурак кладёт все яйца в одну корзину. А потому необходимо делать второй спектакль.  
Винсу стало не по себе, он посмотрел на Олега опасливо, впервые задумался, не с психом ли связался. А Олег сказал:  
— Я дерьмовый партнёр в любви. Меня и Алекс бросил, потому что в моей голове есть только танец. Этого даже профессиональный танцовщик не выдержал. Но другим я быть не могу. Я живу танцем.  
Это Винс понимал. Так было со всеми хорошими тренерами, которых он знал. И со всеми чемпионами. Винс на ходу крепко прижался к Олегу.  
— Я с тобой. Я так соскучился по ушу! Пусть оно и с танцами.  
Олег улыбнулся, обнял Винса за плечи.  
А на тренировку к Тангу пришли и те трое танцовщиков, которые снимались в фильме. Им перспектива создавать после провала фильма собственную труппу показалась предпочтительнее, чем сунуться в театры, где ничего хорошего их не ждало.

 

* * *

Премьера фильма «Реквием: вопреки» должна была состояться десятого ноября в двадцать ноль-ноль по лондонскому времени. В дальнейшем фильм любой желающий сможет смотреть в любое удобное ему время, как и все остальные фильмы в онлайн-кинотеатре, но первый показ по настоянию Олега Дронникова был приближен к условиям обычного кинотеатра — строго в определённое время, по заранее купленным билетам, а кто не успел, пусть смотрят по завершении премьеры.  
Каприз был вполне посильный, проценты с просмотров сайт получал неплохие, так почему нет? Старт прoдaж и публикация либретто спектакля были запланированы на то же десятое ноября, только на ноль часов одну минуту.  
Но по требованиям пользователей пришлось начать прoдaжу в девять утра девятого числа. И к полудню собранная сумма достигла миллиона, а спадать шквал покупок и не думал.  
Пока инженеры спешно наращивали мощности трансляции и готовили защиту от кибер-атак, менеджеры пытались разыскать Дронникова, чтобы получить хотя бы либретто.  
Эллерс отвечал, что понятия не имеет, где Дронников. И по контракту файл фильма и либретто должны быть предоставлены девятого в период между двадцать три ноль-ноль и двадцать три тридцать. Вот если контрактные обязательства будут нарушены, тогда и появятся основания для разговора. А пока онлайн-кинотеатру лучше позаботиться о защите видеоматериалов от копирования. Репутация их сайта в этой сфере достойна всяческого уважения, но речь идёт о фильме Олега Дронникова, поэтому и меры нужны особые.  
Менеджерам можно было сколько угодно проклинать никчёмного плясуна, который, стараниями СМИ, превратился в звезду голливудского уровня, но контракт есть контракт, а деньги остаются деньгами. Поэтому все претензии пришлось проглотить и заняться работой.

 

* * *

Алекс, сидя у себя в гримёрке, ковырял ланч. Поесть было необходимо, но Алекс не мог проглотить ни кусочка. Помучившись ещё минут пять, он позвонил Рине.  
— Я не смогу завтра танцевать. Я и сейчас путался даже на классе. Фильм Олега бьёт все рекорды по прoдaжам балетных трансляций, ажиотаж нарастает, все ждут, сами не знают чего. СМИ в истерике, то закапывают Олега в дерьмо, то превозносят, то визжат о таинственной интриге. Я боюсь даже думать о том, что будет, если он после такой шумихи провалится. От такого не встать даже ему. Я договорился, что Фельзенрайтшуле возьмёт его премьером, но после такого шума Олега не допустят даже в кордебалет! — Алекс вздохнул судорожно и сказал: — В прошлом подобное бывало не раз и не два. И в балете, и в опере, и в кино. Директор ** _а_** ведущих театров или кинокомпаний объявляли какого-нибудь артиста неудобным и приплачивали прессе за его травлю, попутно доводили до сведения мелких театров и компаний, что спустят прессу на них, если те посмеют этого артиста нанять.  
— А если Олег победит? Во времена, о которых вы говорите, не было интернета, дешёвой цифровой техники для съёмки и программ-видеоредакторов, которые даже ребёнку позволяют стать Бунюэлем и Лукасом в одном лице. Онлайн-кинотеатрам и видеохостингам соцсетей плевать на кинокомпании и директоров театров, но если вдруг все сетевые видеозаведения откажутся устраивать платный просмотр, его можно организовать самому, купив за медные деньги место на любой облачной хост-площадке. Там же есть и недорогой сервис по обустройству сайта любого типа. А когда собственный фильм начнёт приносить прибыль, отвергнутый артист пошлёт театры и кинокомпании в отдалённое тёмное место. И они пойдут туда дружными рядами. Тогда как артист продолжит достигать успеха с новыми фильмами.  
— Нет, — с болью ответил Алекс. — К Олегу требований будет запредельно много. И невозможно снять фильм в одиночку за пять дней! Или даже меньше, учитывая, что кинотеатр не начнёт прoдaжу просмотров, не имея на руках записи. А хореография, а репетиции? С кем танцевать? Смотреть пятьдесят минут на одного человека не будет никто, даже если это Олег.  
— И всё же Олег не первый день в театре, — возразила Рина. — У него за два года должны были появиться друзья. Если вам о них ничего не известно, это не означает, будто их нет. Что вы сделаете, если Олег победит? Как воспримете пусть и не триумфальное покорение мира, однако вполне благосклонное «Какой миленький дебют! Не без ошибок, но для первого раза очень даже прилично»?  
Алекс не нашёлся, что ответить. И лишь после того, как Рина окликнула его, сказал:  
— Не знаю. Но я не хочу его позора!  
— Да ну? Я бы на вашем месте хотела. Жажда мести — естественное желание. Ну, возможно, победы своему бывшему, украсившему меня рогами, я тоже хотела бы, будь он хорош для меня в чём-то ещё кроме любовных отношений. Но и поражения желала бы не меньше. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Или даже семьдесят на тридцать. Причём не знаю, в какую сторону. В обе, наверное. В зависимости от настроения в данную минуту.  
— Нет, — не поверил Алекс. — Вы не такая.  
— Я обычный человек. А это обычные, нормальные и естественные человеческие чувства. Нужно время, чтобы обида на измену и желание убить блудливую сволочь перегорели и сменились пониманием того, что я виновата не меньше. Незачем было связываться с потаскуном. Его же видно ещё до начала романа по множеству мелочей в поведении. А если связалась со шлюхом и не бросила после первого перепихона — сама, дура, виновата. Просто поразвлечься с таким разок — это нормально и правильно, потаскуны умеют доставлять удовольствие. А себя надо баловать маленькими спонтанными наслаждениями. Но рассчитывать на продолжительную связь и тем более на серьёзные и глубокие отношения с блудуном можно только при кромешной тупости. Поэтому надо гордиться, что хотя бы через время хватило мозгов разорвать отношения. Это действительно очень уважительный повод для гордости, потому что некоторые так и остаются в токсичных отношениях, теряют весь человеческий облик и превращаются в тряпку для вытирания ног.  
Алекс горько рассмеялся:  
— Почему я не встретил вас два года назад?  
— А вы тогда меня послушали бы или ваши гормоны?  
— Да, — сказал Алекс, — вы правы. Надо просто через это перешагнуть и идти дальше.  
— А ещё признать, что Олег не глупее вас, и потому прекрасно понимает, что делает.  
— Вы думаете, его ждёт успех?  
— Я ничего не понимаю в балете.  
Алекс на это лишь рассмеялся.  
— Зато понимаете в тех, кто его танцует. А сейчас, если вам не трудно, расскажите о том, какие придурки сегодня приходили в магазин. Не всё же мне на жизнь жаловаться. Теперь ваша очередь.  
— Как это ни удивительно, но сегодня были только адекватные люди. Во всяком случае, пока. До закрытия магазина ещё достаточно времени.  
— А товары новые были? — продолжал расспросы Алекс.  
— Тоже нет. И я до сих пор не могу уговорить владельца магазина если не сайт открыть, то хотя бы сделать бизнес-аккаунт в соцсети и выложить туда фотографии всех товаров.  
— Ну вот, а вы говорили, что придурков не было.  
— Это не придурок, это мега-дурак! — разозлилась Рина. — Ой, я же не говорила вам, как оформила витрину с винтажной бижутерией!  
— Фото пришлёте?  
— Я не могу, это нарушение правил.  
— Но ведь я никому не покажу! — заверил Алекс. — А дизайн надо только видеть, словами его не описать.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Рина. — Дайте мне полчаса на организацию поломки видеонаблюдения, и я пришлю вам фото.  
— Жду! — ответил довольный Алекс и с отменным аппетитом занялся ланчем.

 

* * *

Перед началом репетиции Алекс всё же послал подальше свою ответственность вместе с обязательностью и отнёс Отто Хейнцу, директору и художественному руководителю балетной труппы Ландестеатра Зальцбург, прошение о срочном двухдневном отпуске по семейным обстоятельствам: в Стокгольме болела корью спешно выдуманная племянница и надо было помочь замотанной дедлайном на работе кузине присмотреть за ребёнком.  
— Поздравляю, герр Лундберг, — сказал Хейнц, — вы истинно творческий человек. После сонма умирающих по всем деревням земного шара бабушек и дедушек ваша племянница с корью в Стокгольме выглядит свежо и оригинально.  
Алекс покраснел до ушей. А Хейнц проговорил уныло:  
— Вашу, герр Лундберг, племянницу, я считаю поводом вполне обоснованным для отпуска. Всё же два года тесных отношений… И слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы сжиться с разрывом. Вы не робот, не сможете в такой ситуации сохранить самообладание. И никто на вашем месте не смог бы. А вот семидесятипятипроцентный возврат билетов по всем театрам и концертным залам, чьи спектакли хотя бы краешком совпадают с премьерой фильма герра Дронникова… Возвращают билеты даже на те постановки, которые заканчиваются за два часа до фильма. Зрители боятся не успеть. А умирающими родственниками обзавелась не только балетная чacть театра. Они возникли и у оперных артистов, и у драмы, и у оркестра, и даже у рабочих.  
— Но ведь это не единичный показ! — изумился Алекс. — После премьеры фильм можно смотреть когда угодно и сколько угодно.  
Хейнц развёл руками, показывая, что тоже не понимает.  
В кабинет заглянула секретарша.  
— Они позвали профсоюзных лидеров! — с отчаянием сказала она.  
Хейнц застонал, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Алекс сказал быстро:  
— Объявляйте публичный просмотр фильма.  
— Что? — оторопело посмотрел на него Хейнц.  
— Если каждый зритель в зале переведёт онлайн-кинотеатру по одному евро… Да они уже все заплатили! Можно просто вывести трансляцию на многометровый монитор, установленный на сцене. Времени для монтажа оборудования хватит с избытком. И это не нарушит права на эксклюзивность просмотра… Всё оплачено, театр прибыли не получает… А впечатлениями хочется делиться. Все останутся в театре. И на сайте театра сделать голосование для зрителей, не сдавших билеты, что они хотят смотреть — спектакль от спешно набранного на один вечер и где попало кордебалета или фильм Дронникова. Лишние деньги, те, что сверх одного евро, вы им вернёте. А по евро от их имени будет внесено на счёт онлайн-кинотеатра. Обо всём объявить прессе, чтобы у зрителей не было претензий за сюрприз. — Алекс посмотрел на ошеломлённых Хейнца и секретаршу, проговорил быстро: — Если вы оказались на месте Розалинды Айзенштайн из «Летучей мыши», то извлеките из табуна своих Аделей хоть какую-то пользу. Послезавтра вы можете заставить их всех участвовать в благотворительном спектакле. Он станет отличной рекламой театра. Точнее, можно сделать серию благотворительных спектаклей, тут Аделей на четыре сцены, на столько же театральных жанров и на три состава.  
Хейнц и секретарша уставились на Алекса с одинаковым изумлением и восхищением. Алекс смутился, пожал плечами.  
— Жизнь со стихийным бедствием научит быстро решать и не такие проблемы.

 

* * *

Файлы фильма и либретто ушли в онлайн-кинотеатр в двадцать три пятнадцать, а через минуту пришло подтверждение, что всё получено.  
Олег улыбнулся, обвёл взглядом усталую и измотанную съёмочную группу.  
— Мы это сделали! Ура!  
Ему ответили тусклыми улыбками. Съёмочная группа была небольшой: домохозяйка средних лет, два молодых парня-инвалида, у одного протезированы ноги, у другого руки, тридцатилетний художник, два студента-журналиста, танцовщик и две танцовщицы.  
Олег сказал:  
— А теперь отметим завершение наших трудов. Шампанское — это тупо. Билет на завтра в телестудию на шоу Донни Рэда будут поинтереснее. Экскурсия по студии и автограф входят в программу.  
Домохозяйка охнула и просияла как ребёнок, когда Олег дал ей билет. А Олег сказал парням:  
— Завтрашний матч по регби, играют «Бешеные Быки» и «Воины Грома». Места в ложе. Пропуск в раздевалку. Приготовьте открытки с фото для автографов.  
— Откуда?! — охнул один из парней. Второй онемел от неожиданности.  
Олег усмехнулся:  
— Есть кое-какие знакомства. И потому, — он посмотрел на художника, — у тебя послезавтра собеседование в Современной галерее Тейт. Три места на новой выставке. Завтрашнего дня тебе как раз хватит, чтобы подготовить портфолио.  
— Охренел?! — возопил художник. — На это неделю надо!  
— Ну извини, у Марты нет времени ждать. Через неделю открытие выставки.  
— Марта… — озадаченно повторил художник. — Какая Марта? Миз Марта Линдон? Эксперт и критик?! Ты её знаешь?!  
— Мы достаточно хорошо знакомы. И она устраивает выставку. Послезавтра в десять утра миз Линдон хочет видеть тебя в своём кабинете на собеседовании и с портфолио.  
— Ты садист! — возопил художник. — Смерти моей хочешь?! Как к такому собеседованию можно подготовиться за день?!  
— Ну позвони и откажись.  
— Очень смешно! — процедил художник. И сказал всем: — Я домой. Мне за сутки надо успеть.  
Он умчался, забыв попрощаться.  
Олег посмотрел на репортёров.  
— У вас тоже билеты на матч и пропуск в раздевалку. Можете взять у игроков интервью.  
И женщина, и парни, и студенты торопливо засобирались домой, и вскоре на складе остались только Олег, Винс, танцовщик и две танцовщицы.  
Танцовщик, светловолосый парень двадцати лет, спросил у Олега:  
— Думаешь, они завтра будут молчать?  
— Нервничать и ждать премьеры они точно не будут. И это хорошо, потому что я не хочу быть виновным в чьём-то инфаркте. У них нет нашей выдержки.  
— Это точно, — хмыкнул парень. — Чтобы продержаться до окончания школы, нервы надо закалить как волноломы. И всё же не сболтнули бы раньше времени из желания покрасоваться.  
Олег отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Где балет и где Донни Рэд с «Быками» и «Воинами»?  
— Не говоря уже о галерее, — добавила темноволосая танцовщица девятнадцати лет от роду.  
— Они все уже забыли о «Реквиеме», — сказал Олег. — И раньше начала трансляции о нём не вспомнят. А пятнадцатого на вас хочет посмотреть Ноармер. Надо подготовиться, потому что ему нужны примы и премьер.  
— Премьер? — насторожился танцовщик. — А ты?  
— У меня приглашение в Париж, — уверенно соврал Олег. — Я с пятого класса хочу этот балет, так что… Ноармер — мечта любого, но у меня другие планы. И главное место в них занимает собственная постановка.  
— Ты не отказался от этой затеи? — спросила вторая танцовщица, рыжеволосая, ровесница брюнетки.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Олег чистую правду. — Я буду делать этот балет.  
— Ну, — ответила брюнетка, — дело твоё. А я вернусь в Колизей. Меня достало здешнее, слепленное из кусочков, зеркало. Мадам Плотникова — это, конечно, супер, но я хочу в оставшиеся дни взять несколько занятий современного балета. Ноармера надо впечатлять. — Она посмотрела на Олега. — Я понимаю, что если твоя авантюра с фильмом удастся, то за тобой помчится целая стая лучших прим мира, но я всё же хотела бы станцевать в твоей каратэшной постановке. Пусть и в кордебалете.  
— Договорились, — улыбнулся Олег. — У тебя будет хотя и не главная роль, но интересный танец я для тебя придумаю.  
Танцовщица попрощалась и ушла. Танцовщик задумчиво посмотрел на рыжеволосую девушку и сказал ей:  
— Я слышал, Ноармер любит Чёрное па-де-де. Работаем?  
— Любит, — подтвердил Олег. — Нас с Агатой дважды заставлял его танцевать даже тогда, когда мы «Сон в летнюю ночь» готовили. Ноармер считает, что это основа для любого хорошего дуэта.  
Рыжеволосая танцовщица кивнула:  
— Я поговорю с педагогом на студии, где занимаюсь дополнительно. После класса в Ковент-Гардене можем туда свалить и поработать.  
— Отлично, — кивнул танцовщик. Он и рыжеволосая попрощались с Олегом и ушли.  
Винс сказал обиженно и возмущённо:  
— Никто в тебя не верит!  
— Но они отлично станцевали. И не побоялись рискнуть, а это главное.  
— Ну да, конечно! — кипел Винс. — Такой огромный риск! Держатель алебарды из дальнего угла и лебеди из заднего ряда. Кто их вообще замечает? И чего они теряют в случае увольнения из Ковент-Гарден и Колизея? Какая разница, где быть мебелью — в Лондоне или в Бамфаке? А ты дал им возможность так потанцевать, что даже Ноармер захотел на них посмотреть!  
— Но я всё ещё никто, а Ноармер — это стабильная, хорошо оплачиваемая работа до пенсии, которая у нас наступает очень рано. Поэтому надо успеть скопить как можно больше денег и репутации, чтобы получить работу в хорошей балетной школе. И главное тут — деньги. Ты видел, какие у нас нагрузки и какие риски. Есть немалая вероятность, что здоровья для работы в школе не останется.  
Олег стал доставать из тумбы старомодного конторского стола и складывать в пакет остатки эластичных бинтов, пластырей и лечебных присыпок для ног.  
— Всё же лучше, чем в Соединённом Королевстве, пластыри и присыпки не делают нигде. А бинты хороши американские. Хотя Южная Корея начала делать не хуже.  
Винс покачал головой.  
— Я всё равно не понимаю, что вас заставляет каждый день стирать ноги до мяса.  
— Для этого надо пережить тот выброс адреналина и эндорфинов, который даёт сцена. Ради него и на классе до темноты в глазах упахиваться будешь, и репетировать до кровавых мозолей, и алебарду держать. А ещё сцена сцене рознь. У ведущих театров сцены сильные. Потому и выбросы мощнее. Соответственно, есть ради чего выдерживать постоянно растущие требования к танцу.  
— Ты думаешь, все участники съёмок и правда завтра промолчат?  
— Скорее да, чем нет, — сказал Олег. — Слишком желанные игрушки получили. Вспомнят о фильме только ближе к премьере. Так что мы успеем выспаться и спокойно уехать на континент.  
— Ты даже не боишься! — восхищённо посмотрел на него Винс.  
— Поздно бояться. Файлы уже в кинотеатре. Теперь можно только принять последствия. А они в любом случае сводятся только к одному — сделать хорошо новый балет.  
— Ты невероятен! Я давно в обморок бы упал от волнения.  
Олег пожал плечами.  
— Из балетной школы каждые полгода десятками отчисляют детей. Одних потому, что по мере роста они утрачивают повышенную гибкость. Другие не тянут физические нагрузки. Третьи не справляются с эмоциональными качелями, когда на экзерсисе надо то убирать эмоции, то давать их столько, чтобы пробило всех возможных зрителей. Поэтому из-за такой ерунды, как публично облажаться, никто не переживает. Это чacть работы. Если падаешь, то не реви, а вставай и танцуй дальше. Если рушится вся жизнь, тебя оставляют близкие или ещё что-то произошло, то не скули над своими пострадашками, а иди в репзал лечиться работой. Или ты не годишься для балета.  
Винс крепко обнял Олега, поцеловал.  
— Я хочу поучаствовать в твоём новом спектакле побольше, чем участвовал в этом. Я прoдaм вазу, а деньги вложу в постановку. Тебе всё равно надо искать инвесторов, так почему одним из них не могу быть я?  
— А родители?  
— Они всё поймут, — быстро сказал Винс. — Со временем. Они очень умные. Мама сразу отвадила всех журналистов. А отец ещё два года назад сказал, что ситуация в Китае идёт к тому, как было в СССР с НЭПом: правительство дало немного пожить нормально, чтобы люди деньги заработали, после чего опять всех ограбило и вернулось к коммунизму, иначе говоря, к психозу, садизму, подлости и скотству. Китай пока не деградировал на уровень СССР, маодзедуновского режима или Северной Кореи, но то, что там происходит, заставляет радоваться, что ты больше не в Китае.  
Олег прижал его покрепче, поцеловал.  
— У тебя отличные родители.  
Винс улыбнулся.  
— Куда поедем в континентальной Европе? А давай сразу из Лондона улетим в Штаты? Во время премьеры, когда весь балетный мир будет пялиться в экраны компьютеров и планшетов, ты сможешь спокойно уехать, тебя некому будет узнать.  
— Отличная идея. И полетим в Лос-Анджелес. В этом городе всем на всё плевать, там любой провал не имеет значения, потому что все ещё в падении думают только о новом проекте. А если будет успех, то в Лос-Анджелесе есть, где развернуться. И китайских школ единоборств полно.  
Винс кивнул и проверил по телефону рейсы.  
— Прямого вылета на Лос-Анджелес в нужное время нет. Но в двадцать ноль пять будет самолёт в Нью-Йорк. А оттуда круглосуточно по два-три рейса в час до Лос-Анджелеса. Ты даже из закрытой зоны можешь не выходить. Провалился ты или победил — никто не помешает спокойно узнать результат и принять решение.  
Олег улыбнулся, поцеловал Винса.  
— Ты просто сокровище. Закажи билеты.

 

* * *

Весь день, сначала на классе, затем на репетиции Алекс работал до изнеможения, до дрожи в руках и в ногах, до багровых кругов перед глазами. Завтра он будет в состоянии переваренной макаронины, но сегодня только работа позволяла держаться, не сходить с ума от тревоги, не названивать постоянно Олегу, который по-прежнему пребывал вне зоны доступа и не отвечал на письма, не теребить Эллерса и Уиллерс, не донимать Рину.  
Алекса из репзала в гримёрку выгнал Хейнц, предварительно едва ли не силой влив в него полстакана рома. И прислал массажиста.  
Действия алкоголя Алекс не почувствовал, но идея этилового расслабления ему понравилась. Отец Алекса был членом Общества Трезвости, в доме даже пиво и столовое вино были под запретом, поэтому спиртного Алекс побаивался до сих пор. Однако сейчас захотелось напиться до бесчувствия, в лёжку, чтобы очнуться уже тогда, когда всё будет кончено. До начала трансляции оставалось три часа, и вытерпеть это время казалось равносильным пытке.  
Поэтому, как только массажист ушёл, Алекс отправился в сторону многоместных гримёрок для кордебалета. Навстречу тут же попался один из его фанатов — высокий, черноволосый, черноглазый, гибкий. Кордебалетный юноша смотрел на Алекса с восторгом и обожанием, всегда старался попасться на глаза. Похоже, и сейчас караулил у двери. Парень просиял радостной улыбкой и спросил:  
— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, герр Лундберг?  
Алекс посмотрел на него внимательнее. «Симпатичный. Смугловат, но ничего». Мысль о белокожем обладателе чёрных глаз и волос Алекс немедля отшвырнул прочь.  
— У тебя выпить есть? — сказал он вслух.  
— Да, конечно, герр Лундберг! — парень полез в карман своей толстовки, вытащил небольшую металлическую фляжку.  
— Ну не здесь же! — цыкнул Алекс. — Пошли в гримёрку.  
Парень едва не задохнулся от восторга и поспешил за Алексом.  
В гримёрке Алекс сел в кресло, отхлебнул из фляжки. Выпивка обожгла язык и дёсны, Алекс закашлялся.  
Парень тут же оказался у ног Алекса, втиснулся между колен.  
— Я помогу вам расслабиться, герр Лундберг. Забыть обо всём. Я умею!  
— Малыш, я не первый день в театре. Иск о домогательстве мне не нужен.  
Парень мгновенно вскочил, метнулся к столу — Алекс отметил тяжеловатые, слишком грубые движения. «Парню никогда не выбиться из кордебалета». А тот тем временем строчил расписку о добровольном согласии на секс и об отсутствии домогательств со стороны герра Лундберга. Над столом парень нагнулся некрасиво, откляченная задница, призванная соблазнить Алекса, выглядела неуклюже и п ** _о_** шло. Некстати вспомнилось, как умел наклоняться Олег. Паршивец мог лишь слегка склониться над витриной в магазине — ни тени аффектации и вульгарности, нет выпячивания филея, а у женщин увлажнялись трусики, геи начинали ладонями прикрывать пах. Олег, посмеиваясь, наблюдал за Алексом, который точно так же оказывался во власти его магии. И Алекс покорно шёл за своим дьяволом куда угодно, в любые подсобки и тёмные углы, сгорал и воскресал в творимом Олегом наслаждении точно феникс.  
…Алекс забрал у парня расписку и выставил его вон. А фляжка осталась. Алекс сделал глоток, затем второй.


End file.
